chantaje de amor
by kathyry
Summary: Serena es una niña de 14 años despreocupada a la que le gusta ver videojuegos, comer dulces y sonreír pero cuando su padre esta apunto de ser metido a la cárcel le pide ayuda a la única persona que ella pensó era un amigo desinteresado grave error.
1. capitulo 1

Serena es una niña de 14 años despreocupada a la que le gusta ver videojuegos, comer dulces y sonreír pero cuando su padre esta apunto de ser metido a la cárcel le pide ayuda a la única persona que ella pensó era un amigo desinteresado sin saber que el a cambio de ayudarla le pediría algo muy preciado su inocencia y su voluntad.

Es mi 2da historia espero les guste.

los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi**

Serena caminaba por el parque muy triste llorando se sentó en una banca y dejo que las lagrimas inundaran su rostro sin darse cuenta de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, alguien puso un pañuelo se puso en su cara y ella miro hacia arriba para ver quien era bajo el manto nublado de sus ojos llorosos lo vio, de pelo negro como la noche sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad y poder la miro y le sonrió – porque estas llorando ahora cabeza hueca otra vez te fue mal en la escuela ya deberías estar acostumbrada no crees? Ella bajo la mirada y no respondió ni ánimos tenia de pelear con el, como tenia la cabeza baja y miraba el suelo no pudo ver como el miraba el pequeño escote de su blusa o como se le había subido un poco la falda con esa blusa rosada y esa falda amarilla se veía mas sexy demasiado para que el se controlara pero decidió calmarse ya que pronto ella seria suya cosa que serena aun no sabia, ella tampoco sabia que el era causante de algunos de los problemas que tenia el padre de ella o que pronto ella seria la esclava de Darién chiba.

-SERENA: señor chiba por favor no necesito que me moleste ahora porque no se va dijo la rubia, Darién solo la miro la deseaba demasiado ella era preciosa rubia de ojos azules y casi siempre usaba ese tonto peinado de dos coletas en varias ocasiones el había estado tentado a besarla pero se había controlado e incluso desde su departamento espiaba la casa de ella con binoculares su obsesión con ella era tal que mando a poner cámaras sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el cuarto de ella por eso le tendió una trampa al padre de esta que era gerente de una de las empresas chiba de las que Darién con solo 27 años era dueño.

-Darién: dime Darién, serena siempre te he dicho que puedes tutearme además quería hablar de tu padre pero si no quieres me voy espero que vallas a visitarlo a la cárcel, se retiro y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella sabiendo que ella lo detendría. Ya que si amaba a su padre el era su única solución.

serena: no, espere por favor señor chiba, de pronto serena recordó con quien hablaba el a pesar de ser tan joven era el dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba su padre y si alguien podía ayudar a su padre era el, por mas que ella lo detestara debía hablar con el aunque ella se llevaba bien con todo el mundo había algo de ese hombre que no terminaba de gustarle, pero por su padre se tragaría su orgullo por favor dígame lo que me iba a decir.

-Darién: primero sécate las lagrimas y pídeme disculpas por ser tan maleducada no me gusta que te portes tan irrespetuosa con migo serena, ella lo miro asombrada pero hizo lo que el dijo se seco las lagrimas pero no pidió disculpas – no me digas que aun me detestas por lo que paso en la fiesta de la compañía hace un mes? No es mi culpa que no sepas mirar bien las bebidas y te tomaras un baso con alcohol preciosa.

-serena: puede ser que no tuviera culpa de eso pero yo estaba tomada y usted no y se aprovecho y me beso ahora solo dígame lo que tenía que decirme señor chiba.

-Darién: muy bien preciosa si quieres que sea directo lo seré. Se sento al lado de ella y la miro a los ojos mirando lo rojos que estaba por las lagrimas lo que lo excito mucho mas y de haber estado en un lugar mas privado la tumbaba al piso y la tomaria a la fuesza si fuera necesario con tal de saciarse de su deseo por ella una y otra vez.

-serena: no me diga preciosa no me gusta el tono en que lo dice.

-Darién: cariño después de que te diga lo que vine a decirte no importa como te diga tendrás que aceptarlo sin protestar ella uva a protestar pero el hizo un movimiento con la mano para que le dejara terminar- quiero ofrecerte exonerar a tu padre de todos los cargos y de la investigación que hay en su contra a cambio de algo que solo tu preciosa me puedes dar.

-serena: ¡que! Es enserio mi papa puede salir libre de eso hare lo que sea pero por favor kenji no es tan joven como antes solo dígame que quiere y lo hare Darién la miro y sonrió ante su cambio de humor ya que le estaba sonriendo por la esperanza de ayudar a su padresin imaginar la bomba que el estaba apunto de contarles.

-Darién: quiero que seas mi amante.

Chicas no me gusto como había que dado antes asi que la modifique un poco, pero les adelantare que desde el próximo capitulo verán a un darrien mucho mas desidido y apasionado, pobre de serena aun no se imagina lo que darien tiene planeado para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron prometo no demorarme tanto es que estoy en exámenes y si de ahora en delante serán más largas, ya corregí unos errores de mi otra historia espero les gusten y no me odien por lo malo que es Darién con todo y todo el es el protagonista aunque les advierto que empiezan las escenas fuertes. Y lo del idioma fue un error gracias por avisármelo las quiero.

**los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecientes a****Naoko Takeuchi**

-Serena: Lo que esta pidiendo es ofensivo señor chiba, como que ser sumisa? Acaso quiere decir que si usted me pega debo aceptarlo tranquila o que debo permitir que me haga todas las cochinadas que se le ocurran solo falta que tenga que usar una cadena de perro Darién se rio al imaginársela con una cadena de perro puesta y se contuvo para no reír a carcajadas cuando se controlo la miro directo a los ojos y se dispuso a contestar a su pregunta.

-Darién: si quiero que tu hagas todo lo que yo quiera, si quiero que me des de comer en la boca lo harás, si quiero que bailes para mi o lo que sea que se me ocurra que hagas lo harás, de hecho tengo muchísimas cosas en mete que quiero hacerte y que me hagas dulce y deliciosa serena la mirada que le dio la dejo mas blanca de lo que era ya que no había dudas de a que se refería aunque ella no supiera mucho de eso se imagino que el se encararía de corromperla- ahora quiero que digas con clara voz y con una sonrisa que quieres ser mi amante esclava y que luego me des un beso entiendes serena.

-serena: las amantes elijen serlo según me han dicho en cambio yo no lo he hecho y si me convierto en una es porque me obligas y el termino mas apropiado seria que seria tu maldita esclava de ella no sabia ni como llamarlo- tu lujuria.

-Darién: lujuria? No serena yo prefiero esclava de mi amor, pero ya elije que esta por llover, sabes te doy toda la libertad de rechazar mi generoso y maravillosa oferta dulzura.

-serena: muy bien señor chiba ya que no tengo otra opción acepto ser su maldita esclava le dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero se arrepintió al ver que el la miraba como un animal hambriento frente a su presa se acerco mas a ella sin dejar de mirarla y le susurro en la oreja.

-Darién: muy bien preciosa mañana te daré una hoja con las normas que deberás seguir y las normas que quiero que sigas como alguien de mi propiedad, al oír eso serena se quedo de piedra como es que ese hombre podía ser tan arrogante y vanidoso.

-serena: normas, deberes de que esta hablando señor chiba? Con un tono de incredulidad en su voz el no podía estar hablando en serio todo esto era ridículo.

-Darién: si preciosa mañana te daré un listado de las cosas que no quiero que sigas haciendo, pero te adelantare una cosa desde ahora no puedes salir con ningún chico eres solo mía, el decía todo eso con tal frialdad que a serena le eleva la sangre su mirada era demasiado penetrante por eso a serena el nunca le había agradado, eso y que se burlaba de ella cada vez que la veía –quiero que dejes de ir a la sala de video juegos donde trabaja el imbécil de Andrew furuhata, serena al oír ese nombre lo miro sorprendida ya que no se poesía imaginar como el supo de Andrew si ese era su secreto, Andrew era el primer chico del cual se enamorara en secreto sin que nadie lo adivinara, de hecho llevaba semanas pensando como le diría que le gustaba y resurta que ahora este idiota sabia de el serena ya no sabia como actuar si el señor chiba lo sabia le daba miedo preguntar como lo averiguo –si dejas que ese tonto te toque serena te juro que los destruyo a ambos, al escuchar esto serena no podía hablar estaba muy asombrada.

-serena: pero como supiste de Andrew era mi secreto, el solo sonrió ya que no le iba a decir a serena que el la espiaba con cámaras de vigilancia en su habitación o que había visto con enfado las muchas veces que ella mencionaba a aquel chico y se sonrojaba, como tampoco le iba a decir que se masturbaba cuando ella se iba a bañar viendo su cuerpo desnudo debido a que puso cámaras en el baño de ella.

-Darién: serena siempre vigilo lo que me interesa y tu me interesas mucho ella noto que los ojos de el brillaron con intensidad y sin avisar se fue hacia un lado del parque agarrándola de la mano y jalándola obligando a serena a seguirlo, cerca de 10 minutos después entro con ella a unos matorrales donde nadie los vería.

-serena: que ocurre porque me trajo a este lado del parque aquí no hay casi nadie, no me gusta déjeme ir ahora, su temor tenia serios motivos ya que de ese lado del parque iban pocas personas y ese día había menos personas de hecho mientras el la jalaba hasta allí no alcanzo a ver a nadie, Darién se acerco mas a serena y eso la asusto lo que la hizo retroceder pero hay se dio cuenta de que estaba entre la espada y la pared. mejor dicho entre Darién y un gran albor de flores de cerezos –sérteme ahora ella quería retroceder pero el albor se lo impedía, el acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso salvajemente serena cerro fuertemente sus labio ya que no quería que su primer beso fuera así pero el le agarro la nariz impidiéndole respirar lo que la obligo a abrir la boca el devoro los labios de ella, su boca hambrienta la devoraba metió su lengua en ella simulando otro tipo de penetración que quería hacer, ese beso era mas propio de una alcoba que de un parque y mucho menos el adecuado para ser el adecuado de una niña inocente, por lo que serena estaba en shock . el sonrió al separarse un poco de ella y como ella había dejado de luchar por la impresión el aprovecho para besar su cuello mientras lentamente le soltaba las manos dejándolas vagar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos – por favor Darién todavía no apenas puso decir serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo que hizo que el sonriera satisfecho por sus avances con ella y lr quito las manos de los senos muy lentamente haciendo que ella se relaje pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que el aun tenia ese brillo peligroso en su mirada.

- Darién: serena preciosa debes entender algo, cuando estemos solo tu y yo podre hacerte lo que yo quiera y tu lo permitirás, pero esta bien si quieres podemos ir a un lugar mas privado para continuar nuestra pequeña y amable charla, el la miraba con ojos de tigres y eso la hizo temblar- pero antes dame un beso, sin esperar respuesta la volvió a besar pero esta vez de forma mas cariñosa y suave esto sorprendió a serena mientras los labios de el bailaban de forma suave impidiéndole a ella sustraerse de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir lentamente dejo sus labios y beso su cuello mientras con sus grandes manos masajeaba sus senos sobre la ropa, de pronto serena sintió algo frio sobre la frente y abrió los ojos pudo ver que pequeñas gotas habían empezado a caer atreves de las hojas de los arboles lo que ella agradeció mentalmente Darién la jalo y corrió con ella hasta su auto un deportivo rojo muy hermoso y caro.

-serena: señor chiba por favor lléveme a mi casa dijo ella casi temblando y el solo se rio presiono un boto y los asientos bajaron – pero que hace? El se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo salvajemente sin darle mas opciones se le subió casi encima y con las manos descendió por sus pechos pero no se quedaron hay sino que siguieron bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus muslos y los masajeo lentamente serena pudo sentir como el deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su falda lentamente hasta tocarle su ropa interior ella se tenso y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas el protesto y la miro sus ojos estaban cerrados pero salían muchas lagrimas de ellos y temblaba -llévame a mi casa por favor Darién.

-Darién: esta bien serena vamos pero acostúmbrate esta vez me detuve pero en la próxima no lo hare, el le dio a otro botón y los asientos volvieron a subir luego piso el acelerador y en menos de 10 min ya estaban frente a la casa de serena- ya estas en casa princesa pero eso si no vuelvas a desafiarme o negarme tu cuerpo serena si no me das lo que yo quiera lo tomare entiendes, ella solo asintió- mañana te daré el listado con mis normas y mas te vale cumplirlas ahora dame un beso y vete ella no lo beso el se desespero la beso lentamente y luego le dejo salir del auto cuando ella salió el la miro luego cerro la puerta y piso el acelerador serena entro a su casa corrió hasta su habitación se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar hasta quedar dormida. Sin saber que darien la vigilaba por la cámara- muy pronto seras mia princesita se rio a carcajadas y luego fue a su escritorio a escribir las normas que le daría a su princesa.

Hay este cap es mas largo espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios sigan mandándolos no me enijo por lo que escriben ya que me ayudan a crecer como escritora besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 6 30 de la mañana cuando serena se despertó , dio un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en la cama recordando todo lo que paso el día anterior en ese momento los ojos se le llenaron de la grimas " me he vendido a ese bastardo para salvar a mi padre, y ahora debo sr su maldita esclava", se puso la mano en la boca para evitar que se escuchara su grito, al recordar como el la beso y la toco en el parque, ese fue mi primer beso de verdad y el lo mansillo" obvio el hecho de que en otra ocasión el la había besado ya que haya sido un accidente y nadie tuvo la culpa o eso había prensando ahora no estaba tan segura. Darién observaba por el monitor de su computadora los movimientos de serena a través de una cámara oculta en la habitación de ella, le sorprendió que se despertara tan temprano pero s e alegro de perturbarla tanto que hasta se despertó temprano escucho lo que decía y se complació de ser el causante de su tormento mientras serena hablaba consigo misma – ese fue mi verdadero primer beso y ese bastardo me lo robo monótonamente se quito la pijama para luego envolverse en la toalla y entrar al baño para bañarse sin saber que Darién la espiaba desde una cámara y que también había puesto una cámara en la ducha.

Darién llevaba unos minutos mirando a serena bañarse se deleito mirando sus largas piernas, su cintura delicada, la protuberancia de sus senos, su pelo recogido para que no se mojara y deseo estar hay con ella, - hay serena no sabes lo que me excita solo verte, si fue un placer robar tus primeros besos en la fiesta y ayer en el parque aunque debo confesar que la otra vez solo llegue a tocar tus labios y me quede hambriento, pero ayer pude saciar el hambre que tenia de tus besos, pero al besarte ayer solo desee tenerte mas cerca y poder tenerte entera tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llevarte al hotel mas cercano y acerté completamente mía, saber que fueron tus primeros besos los hicieron mas deliciosos todavía Darién se quito la pijama y empezó a tocarse mirando la pantalla en la que se veía claramente el cuerpo de serena mientras se bañaba, -o si nena eres verdaderamente exquisita como quisiera que estuvieras aquí y que seas tu quien me toque así, el siguió masturbándose mirando a serena -hay nena ya casi por ahora debo conforma arme solo con mirarte, o si tócate para mi princesa , en ese mismo instante serena se lavaba delicadamente sus partes intimas y procedió a quitarse todo el jabón espuma con el agua le dio a Darién una visión completa de serena ya sin la protección de la espuma lo que le dio a el un gran placer logrando que llegara a la culminación del estasis. – o serena de verdad quiero hacerte mía pero debo por ahora e debido esperar, ya que cuando te haga mía pro primera vez quiero que amanezcas con migo toda la noche " debo pensar luego como lograr esto" al entrar a la ducha se alegro de haber escrito en la noche las regla con las que serena debía regirse de ahora en adelante, luego de bañarse pensaba ir a la oficina, debido a que la reunión con kenji tesukino era a las 8 30 tenia tiempo de desayunar y hacer unas llamadas antes para poder tener mas libertad con su princesa o mejor dicho su mujer ya que eso era lo que ella se había convertido desde el mismo instante en que el la beso. – hay serena no sabes lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar y lo mucho que nos divertiremos, siguió bañándose mientras pensaba en su princesa, su mujer.

-Mama ya baje, ikuku miro a su hija muy sorprendida, ya que ella siempre despertaba tarde y después de que su madre le había gritado ya muchas veces pero hoy verla despierta la dejo anonadada, al verle los ojos vio los rastros de que había llorado toda la noche, aunque ella la había confortado ayer y se había hecho la valiente era mas que obvio que su hija sufría por la situación de su padre, aunque serena fuera algo floja, descuidada, despreocupada, vaga irresponsable, dormilona, ella tenia un gran corazón y lo que le pasaba a kenji era mas que evidente que la tenia devastada- y papa ya bajo?

- ya casi baja cariño el tiene una importante reunión con se señor chiba y parece que este ya tiene a los responsables de la filtración o algo así, así que debes estar tranquila el señor chiba es un gran hombre, es decente, alguien muy inteligente, muy honorable y sabe que tu padre es inocente " hay mama si tu supieras lo que ese maldito bastardo me ha hecho, o lo que quiere hacerme ese mal nacido no estarías hablando así de el, o que cosas pienso, suerte que es en mi mente y nadie mas puede leerla o estaría perdida , aunque solo he dicho la pura verdad, aun no puedo creer que lo dejara besarme así y para colmo en un parque, aunque en verdad no me dejo otra opción." Mientras serena divagaba entre sus pensamientos su padre ya se había sentado a desayunar y la miraba algo sorprendido, mucho mas cuando le hablo y ella no había contestado.- buenos días papa decías algo no te escuche.

-buenos días serena que terremoto te despego de la cama tan temprano le bromeo su padre con una sonrisa, ella lo miro a la cara y le sonrió, pero el pudo ver que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos los cuales se veía tristes y rojos signos de que había llorado toda la noche- serena hija no quiero que te digas preocupando por lo de la empresa, todo saldrá bien hijita todo saldrá bien ya tiene a los responsables y hoy los desenmascararan, serena se levanto y abrazo a su padre este le devolvió el abrazo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella volvió a su asiento, sabes el señor chiba a pesar de ser tan joven es un gran hombre y desde el principio se dio cuenta que todo era mentira por lo que les tendió una trampa a los verdaderos culpables pero no me había contado todos los detalles hoy en la reunión lo hará, aparte tengo muchos años en esa empresa y todos saben que nunca filtraría información de ella, pronto saldrá al mercado un nievo producto y alguien desea filtrarlo pero como yo no fui y el señor chiba nunca se rinde descubrió la verdad, sabes cariño hable con el ayer en la tarde y me dijo que tenia que reunirse con alguien que tenia la ultima pieza para descubrir al que vende la información o como el dijo tenia que reunirse con alguien que podría aclarar algunas cosas de las que estaban pasando, al escuchar esto serena se quedo de piedra. "ósea que el en verdad decidiría que hacer con el futuro de mi padre según mi reacción", su padre la miro con una sonrisa, - así que como vez cariño no tienes por que preocuparte o llorar, no me gusta verte triste serena eres una niña muy alegre y así quiero que sigas.

- papi a que hora te reuniste con el señor chiba? Su padre la miro algo extrañado por la pregunta y aunque le sorprendió un poco no se enojo la miro y le sonrió.

-creo que eran como las 6 de la tarde, porque lo preguntas querida, ella no contesto sino que miro a su padre, pero su mente estaba ya lejos de hay.

Flash back

-que pasa mami porque estas tan triste? Serena había entrado a la cocina de su casa y había encontrado a su madre muy triste y algo preocupada. – acaso te preocupa que sammy se haya ido de vacaciones a donde la abuela por todo el verano, se que durara mucho tiempo pero el estará bien le dijo con una sonrisa pero su madre negó con la cabeza lo que preocupo mas aserena.

-no serena, cariño sabes que las cosas en la oficina están últimamente mal, pero lo que no sabes es que tu padre tiene una gran problema cariño y le puede ir muy mal si no descubren quien filtro cierta información sobre uno de los nuevos productos.

-tranquila mami se que todo saldrá bien, estoy completamente segura de que todo se solucionara ya que mi papá es una buena persona y las buenas personas nunca le pasa nada malo, seré siguió dándole ánimos a su madre aunque ella misma se había deprimido al escuchar esa confesión de su madre, media hora después ya no podía soportar estar en la casa aparentando tranquilidad y salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente llegando hasta el parque, aunque pareciera extraño la había parecido sentir que la seguían pero lo único que logro ver fue a lo lejos un auto deportivo rojo a la distancia y no se podía ver su conductor, estaba tan triste y preocupada por su padre que no le dio mucha importancia a esto y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su banca favorita, se sentó y lloro, sabia perfectamente bien que si su madre le había contado todo eso era porque la situación era verdaderamente grave, siguió llorando cuando de pronto una figura se le acerco y le dio una fuerte mirada que le llego hasta el alma.

Fin del flash back

-serena me estas escuchando? Ella levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a su padre quien la miraba algo preocupado, por eso ella hizo un esfuerza por aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenia. –sere no me gusta verte preocupada.

-decías algo papi, no es nada papi pensaba que como hoy es el ultimo día de clases me gustaría pasar las vacaciones de verano con ustedes en algún lugar bonito y donde podamos descansar, su padre la miro un poco dudoso pero dejo el tema y s puso a hablar con su esposa mientras serena seguía vagando en sus pensamientos. Después de terminar de desayunar serena tomo sus cosas y se fue a la escuela por lo general el ultimo día de clases ella siempre andaba muy feliz pero ese día y va triste y con la mirada perdida.

-Darién conducía cerca de la escuela de serena, el quería verla antes de que entrara a sus clases además que con las prisas ella había salido bastante temprano así que podría dedicarla algo de tiempo a el, de hecho cuando ella había salido el se fijo que eran las 7 10 y ella jamás salía tan temprano a la escuela de hecho era bastante perezosa por lo que siempre llegaba a las 8 o después y la regañaban esto le hizo mucha gracia al recordar como la madre de serena la despertaba dio un suspiro y siguió conduciendo un poco mas rápido. –hay serena ahora tiene que dedicarle algo de tiempo a tu marido, mm eso suena bien, como estaba solo en su auto ya que sus guardaespaldas lo seguían a prudente distancia el podía hablar tranquilo en su auto consigo mismo. Darién sabia que lo que planeaba hacerle a serena y lo que ya le había hecho era un delito pero eso no le impediría hacerlo aunque decidió tomar algunas medidas de precauciones por si se descubría todo eso no le afectara en su trabajo y mucho menos le pudieran quitar su libertad ni a su serena, por lo que hace varias semanas le había pedido a su abogado jedite que elaborara unos documentos que lo ayudarían en sus planes, los documentos ya estaban listos y jedite los llevaría a la reunión con el papa de serena, pondría los documentos junto a otros y haría que el señor kenji los firmara esto le ayudaría bastante si se descubría la relación que ellos tenían y nadie podría hacer nada en su contra y serena seria suya solo suya dio vuelta y la alcanzo a ver acelere el auto y estaciono de golpe frente a ella lo que la asusto bajo la ventanilla y la miro- sube ahora serena.

- pero tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde, el la miro y se rio sorprendido por lo irónico que eran esas palabras- no quieres llegar tarde? Pero si nunca llegas temprano sere, ella iba a protestar pero el la miro a los ojos y la hizo temblar.

-princesa sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan, además en menos de dos horas tengo una reunión con tu padre, así que no hagas que me pongas de mal humor, ella al escuchar eso no tuvo mas remedio que subir al auto. En cuanto ella subió el le dio a un boto y los vidrios tintados subieron puso el motor en marcha y llego a un lugar mas solitario un poco mas delante y menos transitado de donde la había visto- sere debes entender que de ahora en adelante eres mía, mi mujer así que debes entrar a mi auto en cuanto vez que me estaciono y saludarme como se debe , ahora dame un beso, ella se inclino y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla pero eso lo enojo mas la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos-no soy una de tus amiguitas, ni tu hermanito serena izo una pausa y la miro- soy tu hombre y debes besarme así la atrajo mas así el sin soltarle las manos y la beso apasionadamente devorándole los labios le soltó las manos para abrazarla mientras le recorría la espalda con sus manos luego comenzó a tocarle los senos y sin que ella se diera cuenta le subió la blusa destapo uno de sus senos dejo de besarle la boca para besarle uno de sus senos ante la mirada sorprendida de esta quien dio un grito al ver como el la mordía luego se los chupo-eso es para que te acuerde de mi y de que me perteneces ya que eres mi mujer y nunca debes olvidarlo, ella aun no decía nada solo lo miraba en estado de confusión- di algo serena o es que te dejo sin palabras mi vida, le acaricio el pelo y con la otra mano le tocaba los senos.

-te odio, al escuchar esto el se rio y bajo la blusa luego le paso una hoja de papel doblada y con un perfume parecido al de el,- que es este papel? Lo iba a leer pero el la detuvo. Y la miro a los ojos como un depredador.

-quiero verte esta tarde a la 6 de la tarde, te esperare cerca de tu casa y espero que te pongas muy linda para mi.

-pero no puedo demorarme mucho o se van a preocupar en mi casa, ella en verdad tenia miedo de estar a solas con el ya que cada vez que estaban solos el se le tiraba encima y de noche quien sabe que querría hacerle, todavía recordaba vivamente lo que paso en el parque y s seno le dolía por la mordida que el le acaba de dar.

-te llamare a tu celular, para que salgas cuando yo este cerca de tu casa, así no me haces esperar mucho añadió para molestarla.

-pero yo no tengo celular, el la miro y le sonrió saco un paquete y se lo tendió ella lo destapo y encontró un celular bastante moderno el Nokia 5200, pero que les diré a mis padres no aceptaran que lo tenga, el solo se rio.

-diles la verdad que te encontré en una tienda camino a tu casa y te veías bastante triste así que al ver que mirabas ese celular te lo regala que quisiste protestar pero yo dije que no me molestaba ya que solo era un regalo por las molestias que todos los problemas le causo a la familia y listo, sere lo miraba sorprendida como ese hombre podía ser tan manipulador-ahora dame un beso apropiado y te dejo frente a tu escuela así llegas miro su reloj que era un rolex de oro.- así llegas 3 minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana ella miro su reloj y vio que faltaban10 minutos así que no entendió porque el dijo esto hasta que miro su rostro y entendió en que pretendía el emplear los otros minutos y lo odio no podía pensar como evita besarlo el suspiro se le acerco y la beso dulcemente al principio para luego derrotarle la boca mientras sus manos viajan por el cuerpo de ella descendiendo hasta sus muslos el entro las manos debajo de su falda y acaricio sus muslo sin dejar d besarla, serena al darse cuenta quiso empujarlo o gritar pero el no dejo de besarla hasta que necesito aire para respirar- arréglate la ropa ya que no quiero que nadie vea tu cuerpo al bajar, de hecho si no fuera por esa maldita reunión te llevaría ahora mismo al primer hotel y te haría mía serena.

-ya puede dejarme en mi escuela por favor señor chiba, la miro y le dio otro beso, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia- Darién por favor llévame a la escuela el sonrió y puso el auto en marcha se estaciono cerca de la escuela y serena salió de su auto como un bólido llevando la nota que el le dio en el bolsillo. Darién la miro y solo sonrió al sentir sus besos luego puso el auto en marcha y se fue.

-hola serena veo que llegas temprano, su amiga le sonrió y subieron juntas a sus aulas todos se sorprendieron al ver a serena tan temprano y esta no les hizo caso por andar en sus pensamientos a la hora del descanso ella subió a la terraza de la escuela y saco el papel que Darién le había dado y lo empezó a leer sorprendida por lo que decían ya que solo eran 7 reglas pero demasiado claras y odiosas además de…. Serena no sabia como catalogarlas. (N/A: lean ustedes mismas).

_Querida princesa de la luna:_

_Estas son mis reglas o normas de conducta que quiero que sigas o tendría que castigarte espero las sigas ya que no me gusta que me contraríen, por motivos de seguridad en mis cartas te escribiré como príncipe de la tierra, aunque preferiría que lo leyeras y luego rompieras este papel así mismo no mencionare tu nombre sino que te llamare princesa de la luna, te veo en la noche y disfruta tu nuevo regalo siempre tuyo tu príncipe de la tierra. _

_1-nunca me desobedecerás, ya que si lo haces tendré que castigarte._

_2-haras siempre lo que te pido y estarás libre y dispuesta siempre para mi cuando desee tu compañía sin importar la hora ni tus compromisos._

_3-de ahora en adelante mi perteneces solo a mi y no podrás salir con nadie mas, ya que si lo llega a hacer tendré que tomar medidas drásticas princesa. Eso quiere decir que debes alejar a cualquier idiota que intente enamorarte._

_4-munca revelaras mi identidad a nadie ni las cosas que hacemos. Por lo que siempre debes escribirme en cartas como príncipe de la tierra._

_5-quioero que mantengas tu peso actual, además que es mi deseo que cuando salgamos siempre uses faldas si son cortas mucho mejor. Además de ropa interior sexy._

_6-quiero que seas completamente sumisa princesa y no tienes permitido desobedecerme._

_7-tendras que utilizar la ropa y accesorios que yo te regale y tendrás la concesión de llamarme como tu quieras en la cama._

_Siempre tuyo tu amado príncipe de la tierra._

Serena leyó la carta 3 veces y aun así no podía creer lo que había leído-ser sumisa, ser obediente o me castigara o dios en que me he metido a serena solo se le salieron las lagrimas por lo que se sentó mirando el paisaje hasta calmarse, al sonar la campana ya se sentía mejor uva a guardar la nota pero al verla de nuevo la rompió ya que no quería tener eso en sus bolsillo y tiro los pedacitos al suelo saco un encendedor y los quemo y se quedo mirando el fuego- si pudiera te quemaba a ti también. "hay Darién chiba juro que algún día te hare pagar todo esto" después de que los papeles fueran cenizas ella se fue a al baño a lavarse la cara y volvió a su clase.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo me salió un poquito mas largo, tranquilas luego verán que trama Darién, espero les guste, cambie algunas cosas ya que muchos no les gustaban la forma en que empecé a escribirlo pero recuerden que soy nueva en esto de escribir para que me lean así que espero disculpen mis fallos y si algo no es gusta me avisan aunque no alterare la historia por nadie así que algunas van a querer matar a Darién un poco mas gracias por sus comentarios. Besos.

Gracias por sus comentarios en especial a ángel negro 29, patito, Alex y a la agresiva Lis g y a todas las demás bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecientes a****Naoko Takeuchi**

Y todas la amamos por crear sailor moon.

A eso de las 9 30 en la sala de juntas de chiba internacional se celebraba una reunión a puerta cerrada y con varios miembros del personal de seguridad presente, principalmente para controlar a quienes e pusieran agresivos ya que se había armado una gran discusión, se podían escuchar gritos, insultos amenazas de todo tipo lo que tenia intrigado al personal de la empresa que poco a poco se estaban reuniendo fuera de la sala de junta con cualquier protesto, e incluso algunos sin ningún pretexto para haber subido a 10mo piso.

- ya basta dejen de tratar de distraernos con sus tontas amenazas que aquí nadie les tiene miedo, ni ustedes están en posición de hacer absolutamente nada kou , por si aun no lo ha entendido tenemos todas la pruebas que lo incriminan a usted y a la señorita aino en el desvió de información que hubo, seiya kou quien era el gerente de producción se quedo lívido y su novia la señorita mina aino, una de las representantes del are de mercadotecnia de la empresa se puso mas blanca que el algodón- -acaso pensaron que tratando de inculpar a una persona inocente se librarían de su castigo y saldrían limpios, Darién los miraba con desprecio, odiaba a kou no solo porque andaba filtrando información sino que también en la ultima fiesta de la empresa el había sido quien la cambio la copa a serena por una que tenia licor, pero como Darién había estado pendiente de esa bella rubia logro librarla de ese idiota fácilmente, y de paso aprovecho para robarle un beso y abrazarla… tuvo que dejar de recordar para poder mirar con asco a la zorrita que tenia enfrente, mina aino no era mas que una tonta mujerzuela que se acostaba con todos solo por conseguir mas dinero y poder, de hecho el mismo Darién se la había follado varias veces cuando había estado algo estresado y necesitaba una chica con quien desahogarse, demás que mina era una zorrita que se dejaba hacer cualquier perversión, pero hizo una mueca al recordar que dos horas des pues de haber follado con el como una perra en celo, la habían encontrado en la oficina de márquetin follando con uno de los de producción, nada mas y nada menos que el propio seiya kou, Darién miro a mina como si fuera la basura mas apestosa de este mundo y eso la hizo temblar ya que ella adoraba sentirlo dentro de ella pero por lo visto eso se había acabado, ya que por dejarse llevar por la avaricia lo perdería todo. –que tiene que decir señorita aino quiere confesar o seguir mintiendo.

-muy bien Darién, siempre haz sido un maldito sabelotodo, es cierto kou y yo filtramos información a cambio de una muy buena comisión. Al escuchar como era delatado por su novia seiya se levanto rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su novia, en eso los de seguridad lo agarraron para que no la vuelva a golpear. –eres un maldito bastardo kou. Que ni siquiera me hace llegar al orgasmo.

-y tu eres una maldita zorra que lo tiene demasiado ancho y se acuesta con todo el mundo, estúpida zorra por tu culpa iremos presos por espionaje industrial, seiya la miraba con rabia ya que con la confesión de ella tenían mas pruebas en su contra.

-muy bien les ordeno que firmen estos papeles que les esta pasando jedite, después de eso se irán con los oficiales de policía que están esperando a fuera me han entendido? Aunque Darién uso palabras suaves se notaba en sus ojos que era mas que una simple amansa. Al ver sus ojos mina firmo de inmediato pensando que así podría sacar mas puntos ante Darién por su cooperación o hasta salir bien librada. Seiya no quiso firmar los papeles por lo que kunzite malachite gerente de recursos humanos le dio un fuerte golpe en la barriga haciéndolo caerse y ordeno a los de seguridad hacer lo mismo hasta que seiya de buen agrado acepto firmar (N/A. después de semejante paliza cualquiera firma lo que sea). Después de firmal fueron sacados a la fuerza por los agentes de seguridad y la policía seguidos de muchos empleados curiosos, y la mirada de alegría, sorpresa y alivio de varios de los miembros de la junta directiva.

-bueno Darién parece que sacaste esa mala hierva, aunque debo confesar que nunca lo pensé de aino, tan buena que era en su trabajo… adoraba reunirme a deliberar con ella, jedite que estaba sentado a su lado bufo, haciendo que kunzite malachite lo mirara bastante enfadado.

-ahora se le llama deliberar? Seamos sinceros esa zorrita de acostó con casi todos los hombres en esta sala, menos con usted señor kenji. Todos le sonrieron al pobre kenji que aun seguía sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

-si es verdad jedite, pero pasando a algo mas importante, que haremos con el puesto que ha quedado bacante? Argumento kunzite malachite gerente de recursos humanos y amigo personal de Darién, quien los miraba a todo con un estraño brillo perverso en los ojos. –señores debemos elegir quien ocupara ese puesto rápidamente.

-será el señor kenji quien como todos saben a demostrado sernos leal tanto en la empresa como en lo personal decidió Darién en un tono que no admitía replica. Lo que hizo que tanto Jedite como Neflyte lo miraran.

-Amy te puedes encargar de revisar absolutamente todos los estados de cuenta del estúpido de kou y la señorita aino, ordeno Zoicite gerente del área de contabilidad, quien adoraba darle ordenes a Amy aunque ella fuera la directora de esa misma área el a veces la trataba como si fuera su secretaria, ella lo miro y sonrió sin que esta le llegara a los ojos se despidió de todos y salió de la sala de juntas.

-ya pueden retirarse a sus oficinas señores. Necesito hablar con el señor kenji, con jedite y contigo Kunzite todos salieron aunque tanto Zoicite como Neflyte le dieron una mirada a Darién antes de salir dejando a los otros cuatro hombres solos en la sala de juntas. Darién miro a jedite quien empezó a sacar unos pápeles de su maletín después de ordenarlos los puso en orden frente al señor kenji quien los miro extrañado y con algo de desconfianza que trato de disimular.

-tranquilo no tiene nada de que temer, sabe que soy alguien precavido y hace días había decidido que usted era quien debería tener el nuevo puesto por lo que mande a jedite a elaborar los papeles si le da un vistazo rápido vera que hablan de su nuevo cargos responsabilidades y su nuevo sueldo entre otras comodidades que tendrá. Al decir esto pudo notar como kenji se quedaba menos tenso– pero necesito que firme de inmediato así podamos agilizar más rápidamente estos trámites.

-es un gran honor y prometo no defraudarlos, pero me gustaría saber porque a mi señor chiba? Es algo que para serle franco me causa gran intriga.

- la verdad es que si no fuera por kou usted hace tiempo ya habría tenido un puesto mejor en la empresa, además estoy enterado que por todo este desastre algunas personas habían dudado se su honestidad. Además de que su familia a sufrido bastante, kenji asintió algo apesadumbrado al recordar la mirada triste de su hija serena.

-tiene razón, mi niña tiene varios días deprimida. Ella es la luz de mis ojos y verla triste me hiere en le alma señor chiba, estoy seguro que con esto se alegrara.

-puede llamarme Darién por favor y debo confesarle que esta mañana me encontré con su niña "solo a un padre se le ocurre decir que esa preciosura es una niña, aunque pensándolo bien muy pronto eso de niña se lo quitare" pensaba Darién y se veia realmente triste, creo que iba de camino a la escuela añadió al ver la mirada algo molesta que le daba kenji ya que eso de que su jefe estuviera cerca de su niña no le agrado mucho. De hecho espero que usted no se moleste pero le he regalado un celular nuevo… hizo una pausa, no lo tome a mal ella no quería aceptarlo pero le asegure que usted no se enojaría ya que ha sido para recompensarla por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días.

-no claro que no me molesta señor chiba, digo Darién yo pensaba comprarle uno ya que ella me lo había pedido, pero con todo este asunto no e tenido cabeza para nada. Muchas gracias no cabe duda de que es usted un gran hombre. 5 minutos después el señor kenji se fue a recoger las cosas a su antigua oficina sin notar la mirada que le daba kunzite.

-se puede saber que te pasa kunzite llevas mas de 15 minutos en la luna.

-solo pensaba en el señor kenji, si supiera que vas detrás de su inocente niña o te mataba alego este con aire burlón mientras jedite aguantaba la risa al ver la cara que le dedicaba Darién a su primo.

-no se de que hablas dijo darien con aire despreocupado. En eso entraron Neflyte y Zoicite sin ser anunciados a la oficina.- que quieren ustedes dos ahora?

-que pasa primo acaso uno de esos dos te ha hehco enojar alego Neflyte señalando a jedite y a kunzite o es que hablaban de la hija de kenji, supe que la viste ya me imagino que le dijiste cuando la encontraste hoy por "casualidad" e hizo gesto de entre comillas, además se que estas interesado en esa niña o te orvidas que nosotros 4 vimos todo lo que paos en la fiesta darien.

-muy bien par de chismosos, peor a mi solo me interesa la opinión de mi princesa a si que lo que ustedes opinen no me intereza, yo estoy para ella y la protejere de todos hasta de ustedes.

-y quien la protegerá de ti agrego Zoicite algo serio aunque mas bien parecía apunto de reírse. Apuesto a que ya la haz besado y tocado pero aun no la haz hecho tuya.

-eso no es de su incumbencia hasta donde la haya tocado entendido.

-muy bien ya oyeron ahora páguenme, Darién los miro a los 4 sorprendido esos nunca cambiarían habían apostado para ver hasta donde el había llegado con serena.

-si no fueran mis familiares ya me las pagarían, espero que nada de ,o que saben se filtre o me meterían en problemas.

- aquí ninguno es un santo así que tranquilo bueno me debo retirar a molestar a Amy todos lo miraron riéndose. –que? Es divertido mandarle a hacer todo alego Zoicite riéndose. Los demás también se fueron quedando solo Darién y jedite.

-jedite quiero que tengas listo todo lo antes posible, necesito estar con serena lo antes posible, si fuera por mi la secuestraria y la encerraría en mi mansión para siempre.

-tranquilo no hay que exagerar, ya con la firma de estos papeles por parte del señor tsukino logramos que por via legal nadie pueda hacerte nada, asi que no creo que haya morivos para contenerte pero debes tener cuidado como ella es menor de edad talvez se asuste un poco.

-bien porque eso de dar solo besitos y pequeñas caricias no es lo mio la deseo y la quiero en mi cama. Asi que busca una buena escusa para que me la pueda llevar lejos de su familia sin que pongan muchos problemas y sin tener que revelar lo que dice esos documentos. Jedite suspiro y lo miro.

-muy bien Darién, e estado pensando en es y creo tener la solución. Podemos hacer que el señor kenji acepte mandar a su hija a estudiar a otro país tal vez a otro continente, como por ejemplo Europa, allá tu tiene muchos negocios y como no puedes estar tanto tiempo en este país seria perfecto y la escusa de que estará en un buen lugar es excelente que dices?

-no. No la quiero en uno de esos colegios estrictos que no la dejan salir a ningún lado, lo de la escuela solo seria una escusa la quiero conmigo en mi cama y punto.

-parece que te haz encaprichado con esa niña. Pero mas bien pensaba en uno de esos colegios semi presenciales y conociendo lo celo pata que eres, seria uno donde solo asistan chicas, al escuchar esto Darién sonrió y después de que jedite le explicara el plan entero estuvo mas que de acuerdo en aceptarlo.

-bueno mejor tratemos de trabajar un poco que hemos hecho todo menos trabajar y necesito acabar pronto así tengo tiempo para mi princesita.

-serena salió de clases como una autómata en cuanto sonó la campana, su mente era un caos en donde solo podía pensar una y otra vez en lo que debía hacer para que su papa no tuviera mas problemas, solo quería llegar a casa y ver a su papa para saber como le había ido en la reunión. "solo espero que ese idiota cumpla su palabra y todo salga bien para mi padre" –estúpido Darién

-serena espera, ella giro y vio a su mejor amiga Rei una morena de pelo largo muy hermosa que estudiaba en un colegio católico cerca de hay, a veces Vivian peleando y aunque Rei era 3 años mayor que serena siempre se reunían para hablar o salir a pasear al parque o de compras. –tonta se puede saber en que piensas?

-Rei. Que haces aquí? Porque estas tan agitada y deja de decirme tonta quieres. Fingió molestarse pero por poco tiempo, para luego sonreírle. –gusto en verte.

-es que tuve un extraño presentimiento sobre ti y tenia que venir a verte y viéndote a los ojos veo que no me equivoque, serena miro a su amiga algo asombrada ya que aunque conocía de su extraño don era la primera vez que lo usaba en ella, pero no podía decirle nada ya que el príncipe de los idiotas le había prohibido decir algo a alguien mas.

-estoy bien Rei es solo un problema familiar que seguramente se arelara hoy, perdóname pero debo llegar a mi casa. Saco un papel y apunto su nuevo número. –toma ese es el numero de mi celular ya debo de irme y salió corriendo dejando a Rei sorprendida. Mas allá un hombre las había estado vigilando en una moto y después de serena irse este la siguió a distancia sin que esta lo notara.

Espero les haya gustado el próximo capitulo será muy apasionado. Bay besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

-serena estaba en su habitación muy nerviosa no dejaba de ver el reloj una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. –como desearía que no pasaran los minutos, o mejor aun despertar y descubrir que todo esto a sido una pesadilla, no entiendo como mi vida cambio de ser una despreocupada niña que adoraba los videojuegos a la fututa amante de un estúpido como Darién chiba, sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar. Estaba tan nerviosa y empezó a pensar en lo que paso cuando su papa vino a comer y se dispuso a relatarle como había sido la reunión haciéndoles saber que gracias a dios todo se había solucionado y estaba feliz por el cuando como si fuera un niño pequeño danzo por la casa diciendo que le habían ofrecido un nuevo empleo eso la hizo feliz y siguió recordando la conversación de esa tarde.

Flash back

-papi que bueno que llegas al fin y salto a sus brazos muy ansiosa, kenji entendió la preocupación de su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo para trasmitirle su ternura y demostrarle que ya todo estaba bien en eso su esposa se acercó y los abrazo a ambos con todo su amor. –papi dime que paso.

-por favor estén tranquilas mis amores ya todo esta bien, el señor chiba ya ha solucionado todo y ya los verdaderos culpables están recibiendo su merecido castigo. Y le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisa.

-oh. Querido entonces ni iras preso, ni perderás tu empleo eso me hace tan feliz.

-no solo eso querida, sino que también me dieron una promoción ahora soy gerente de producción, por lo que tendré mas responsabilidades y estaré viajando mucho, pero con ello podre darles un futuro mucho mejor a mi familia.

-lo único que yo quiero es que ustedes estén bien papi, no necesito nada mas, al escuchar esto sus padres empezaron a llorar todos abrazados.

Fin del flash back

-un sonido extraño proveniente de su mochila llamo la atención de serena abrió la mochila y saco el celular que Darién le había regalado, al mirar la pantalla no podía creer lo que veía ya que no solo le había gravado su número si no que también lo había guardado con el nombre de amor, al principio pensó en no contestar pero como no dejaba de sonar lo contesto. –ahora que quiere, del otro lado de la línea se escucho una risa bastante divertida lo que enojo mas a serena.

-acaso esa es la forma de hablarle a tu amor. Serena! Por cierto esa morena con quien hablabas en la mañana era muy bonita, de hecho a mi abogado le gusto mucho las fotos de ella contigo y le regale las fotos de ella sola, te gustaría que se la regalara a mi abogado aunque te aseguro que eso no seria nada malo.

-noooooooooooo! por favor Darién no le hagan nada a Rei, prometo obedecerte en todo, al escuchar la amenaza contra su amiga serena había caído de rodillas en el suelo llorando preocupada por lo que pudieran hacerle a su amiga.

-pues mi amor… entonces controla tu vocabulario desde ahora debes pensar en mi como tu adorado y amado novio.

-esta bien lo hare Darién… para que me llamabas?

-quiero que me digas cariño o amor serena entendido.

-muy bien, serena conto hasta 10 para calmarse un poco. –para que me llamabas cariño.

-hay un campamento en las montañas que dura un mes, por lo que quiero que le pides a tu padre que te dejen ir y si es necesario les suplicaras.

-no entiendo para que quieres que valla a un campamento?

-tonta nunca dije que en verdad irías al campamento, es solo una escusa que les dirás a tus padres.

-pero ellos se pueden dar cuenta si investiga de que eso es mentira.

-tranquila serena déjame eso a mi que en esa cabecita de chorlito que tienes, es muy difícil que lo entiendas. Ahora haz lo que te ordeno si protestar entendido.

-no me digas así idiota.

-serena te recurso que no tienes permitido insultarme fuera de la habitación.

-pero yo estoy en mi habitación imbécil. Se escucho una risa lo que enfureció aun más a serena.

-amor lose pero desgraciadamente yo no estoy en ella, aunque en la noche me cobrare tus palabras con bastantes intereses preciosa.

-Darién porque me odias. Alego serena casi al borde del llanto

-pero amor de donde sacas que te odio. Alego Darién con una voz demasiado dulce que extraño a serena. Y le hizo sentir algo raro que no supo identificar. – y ya deja de llorar dulzura aun no te he dado motivos para que llores y te aseguro que cuando nos vallamos tendrás muchos motivos para llorar o gritar pero en mis brazos y del placer que te daré en ese delicioso cuerpo que tienes. Serena se puso más roja que un tomate.

-e- esa bien les diré, pero por favor no nos veamos hoy dijo casi al borde de la histeria. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un gran silencio.

Darién sabia que ella estaba muy nerviosa y eso tarde o temprano haría sospechar a sus padres y lo que menos quería era que esos se metieran ya que tendría que deshacerse de ellos y eso a serena no le gustaría, aparte sabia que si la veía esta noche no podría contenerse y la terminaría llevando a su casa para comérsela entera dejándola llena de mordidas y chupones, además de que no estaba seguro de que una vez la probara la dejaría ir tan fácilmente y con lo llorona que era serena llegaría a su casa completamente llorosa y triste. –muy bien preciosa para que veas que tu hombre te aprecia te concederé esta petición, pero pídemelo con mas dulzura. Sere iba a protestar peor lo pensó mejor ya que si eso le permitía pasar mas tiempo lejos de ese pervertido lo haría aunque se muriera al repetir esas palabras.

-Muy bien amor. Por favor podemos vernos después cariño. Además estoy en mis días y para lo que tú me quieres no me podrías tener.

Hay serena, hay muchas formas de hacer el amor, y prometo demostrártelas todas, sere lamento haber mencionado eso ahora estaba ms roja que un tomate.

-cuando debo ir al campamento. Serena lo dijo rápidamente para cambiar la conversación, Darién solo se rio.

-desde este lunes parten mi amor. Serena se quedo de piedra.

-pero si hoy es miércoles.

-si preciosa se que faltan demasiados días.

-Eso fue sarcasmo? Ella solo escucho la risa del otro lado de la línea.

-hay serena, mejor baja y cuéntales a tus padres que una amiga te hablo del campamento luna salvaje y suplícales que te dejen ir, diles que aunque sabes que es poco tiempo lo que queda para ir al campamento de verdad tenias deseos de estar en armonía con la naturaleza y así pensar tranquilamente en tu futuro.

-muy bien Darién algo mas.

Muchas cosas amor pero ya abra tiempo, por cierto le lunes lleva tu pasaporte.

-pasaporte, pero pensé que estaríamos en la ciudad.

-no mi amor. Te tengo una sorpresa, pero ahora debo colgar. Al colgar ella miro otra vez por la ventana hasta que pudo controlarse aunque las lágrimas salían casi como mares, luego fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Bajo con una sonrisa ensayada a hablar con sus padres y con el alma rota en mil pedazos.

-varios días después serena aun no podía creer lo fácil que había salido todo, de hecho cuando menciono lo del campamento su padre se puso repentinamente contento sobre todo porque por coincidencia en esas misma fecha el tenia un muy importante viaje de negocios y así podría llevar a su mujer ya que no le agradaría dejar sola a serena por miedo de que quemara la cocina intentando cocinar.

-serena amor, será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad cariño ya que estamos apunto de aterrizar, serena no contesto pero hizo lo que el le dijo miro por la ventana y puco ver un pequeño aeropuerto que supuso debía ser privado, casi salta de no ser porque tenia el cinturón ya que Darién le estaba poniendo las manos en sus muslos tomándola por sorpresa. –jajajaja pero amor por que te pones así.

-se que es una avión privado pero por favor alguien podría venir.

-este avión y sus empleados son míos, pero esta bien esperare a llegar a nuestro destino, serena lo miro pero no dijo nada. Varios minutos después salieron del aeropuerto privado y subieron a un BMW negro, con vidrios ahumados y completamente hermoso y lujoso mientras lo seguían los guardaespaldas de Darién en dos autos mas aunque en 10 minutos llegaron a una curva bastante empinada subieron demasiado rápido para el gusto de serena, rápidamente llegaron a la cima de la curva y se abrieron unos portones lo que puso aun mas nerviosa a serena al ver lo imponen te que era la mansión de Darién al llegar frente a las puerta principal Darién la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras le quitaba el cinturón.

-Este lugar es tuyo, serena estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, sabía que ya no tenia escapatoria, estaba en un país extraño donde no conocía el idioma a merced de los caprichos y deseos de Darién.

-cariño este será nuestro nidito de amor, te gusta? Serena miro la mansión que estaba frente a ella de nuevo estaba pintada de un color crema muy hermoso con ladrillos rojos era de unas 4 o 5 plantas tenia muchos ventanales y se asomaba una silueta de los bosques seguramente diseñado para darle mas fantasía al diseño, era realmente preciosa, se notaba que las puertas eran de la madera mas finas y las ventanas eran sencillamente hermosas pero serena dejo de pensar en la hermosa vista cuando el suelo desapareció de sus pies al sentir como Darién la cargaba.

-si Darién es la cárcel mas hermosa que he visto pero ya bájame por favor.

-preciosa a partir de ahora eres toda mía y tengo muchísima hambre por lo que ya no me pienso contener y no veas nuestro nido como una cárcel, sin esperar respuesta el capturo los labios de ella con un beso apasionado, que domino por completo la voluntad de serena quien completamente enloquecida por sus besos ni cuenta se dio de cuando el subió las escaleras y la llevo a una gran habitación hasta que el cerro la puerta, serena se libero de su boca y se asusto cuando vio la gran cama que había casi frente a ellos.

-espera por favor Darién, el la miro intensamente y bajo la boca para besarle el cuello dejándoselo un poco rojo sin dejar de besarla la deposito en la cama y se puso encima de ella- Darién para, el no la escucho la beso intensamente mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de serena le desabotono rápidamente la blusa y dejo de besarla solo para quitársela rápidamente luego volvió a capturar su boca al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su propia camisa impaciente mente jalo los botones haciendo que se rompan.

-eres tan hermosa serena te deseo y te tendré ahora mismo, esas palabras asustaron mas a serena.

-por favor viajamos mucho rato en el avión déjame por lo menos darme un baño, tengo el cuerpo pegajoso, por favor.

-es inútil serena se que lo único que quieres es ganar tiempo, pero eso no te servirá de nada serás mía que importa que sea ahora o en varios minutos.

-por lo menos así me acostumbro a la idea por favor déjame ir.

-tienes 15 minutos pero ni un minuto mas si te retrasas te saco a la fuerza y toda la delicadeza que e usado contigo se acabara ya que te tomare salvajemente y no sere nada cariñoso. La miro una vez mas dándole un beso apasionado y luego se quito de encima de ella. –el baño esta detrás de esa puerta mas vale que no tarde, sere al escuchar esto casi corrió al baño y serró la puerta. –creo que yo también me daré una ducha aunque por ahora tendré que usar la del otro cuarto, rápidamente se levanto y se fue al otro cuarto a bañarse 10 minutos después regreso ya bañado con unas fresas dentro de un recipiente con leche condensada y las puso en una neverita pequeña que tenia en una esquina, saco el champan y dos copas. "van 10 minutos, por tu bien espero que no me hagas esperar mas".

-5minutos después serena salía del baño envuelta en una toalla con el pelo suelto mientras Darién la devoraba con la mirada. "solo espero que no me haga mucho daño" y lentamente camino hacia el hombre que la esperaba acostado en la cama.

Fin

Mentira, no las dejaría así, no soy tan mala, perdone la tardanza les prometo que el siguiente capitulo lo publicare a mas tardar el domingo las quiero y gracias por sus comentarios bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

-Serena se miraba en el espejo del elegante baño muy nerviosa. Para tratar de controlarse trato de fijarse en la fina y elegante decoración del baño el cual tenia una gran bañera de color negro en la que podrían caber más de dos personas, giro y noto que el lavamanos también era negro con una llave de color oro, ella podía notar un dulce aroma a flores.- -ya han pasado 15 minutos debo salir aunque no quiera. Si tardo mas estoy segura que se enfadara y derribara la puerta y no quiero que mi primera vez sea con dolor y a la fuerza. Pero quien sabe lo que quiera hacerme ese imbécil. Respiro varias veces fuertemente y tomo el pomo de la puerta saliendo envuelta en una enorme toalla blanca "solo espero que no me haga mucho daño" y lentamente camino hacia el hombre que la esperaba acostado en la cama devorándola con la mirada...

- eres hermosa y toda mía serena ahora ven despacio hacia mi, sabes pensé que tendría que entrar a buscarte peor me complace mucho que no lo hicieras, serena caminaba muy lentamente hacia el mientras el no dejaba de devorarla con la mirada. Muchas veces la había visto atreves de una pantalla pero ahora la tenia en carne y hueso y la disfrutaría una y otra vez, no podía esperar que ella terminara de llegar se levanto rápidamente de la cama dejando muy sorprendida a serena y la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para rápidamente depositarla en la cama en menos de un parpadeo le lamio los labios para probar su sabor al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de ella empezó a darles mordisquitos alrededor de sus labios para luego capturarlos con un beso suave que poco a poco se volvió mas salvaje serena pudo sentir como el estaba encima de ella peor aun no dejaba todo su peso le callera encima al ver la situación y extrañada por las sensaciones tan rara que sentía dentro de ella se ruborizo y cero fuertemente los ojos. – que sucede princesa

-por favor apaga la luz Darién. Le suplico serena.

-no, y ahora abre los ojos. Le ordeno, quiero que me veas y yo ver tus ojos mientras te hago completamente mía no permitiré que te sierres a mi lo quiero todo me entiendes todo de ti. La miro mientras ella trago saliva y obedeció su orden sus ojos se observaron un momento el sonrió y la beso mas apasionadamente que antes mientras sus manos descendían hasta la toalla de serena ella al notar esto la agarro fuertemente para que el no la quitara, peor el descendió sus manos hasta las de ella se las quito de la toalla y las subió a la altura de su cabeza aprisionándolas con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le dio un tirón a la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda debajo de el. Al notar su completa desnudes serena forcejeo con el para liberar su mano y taparse con las sabanas pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella. –no te permitiré esconderte de mi ya te lo dije princesa, el se movió un poco sobre ella haciendo que serena temblara al sentir algo duro y largo contra sus muslos lo que la hizo notar pro primera vez que el estaba completamente desnudo ella dio un grito y el se rio a carcajadas- pero serena no me digas que cuando Salí de la cama a buscarte no notaste que estaba desnudo, eres una niña demasiado ingenua aunque tranquila después de esta noche me encargare de desaparecer todo eso de ti, aunque debo confesarte que me encanta ser el único hombre que haz visto desnudo y el único al que veras.

-apaga la luz por favor esto me da muchísima vergüenza Darién, el la ignoro y volvió a capturar su boca con la suya en una danza demasiado salvaje dejo se agarrarle las manos para tocarle los pechos masajeándoselos lentamente dejo de besarle la boca para lentamente ir bajando hasta su cuello arrancándole gemidos a serena que ella quiso ocultar tapándose la boca el rio mientras seguía chupándole el cuello y dando intensos besos por toda la piel de alrededor excitándose cada vez mas con cada gemido y grito de ella, deseaba poseerla ya pero primero quería disfrutar un poco mas de su piel.

-hay serena siempre e deseado esto, tenerte así gimiendo y suplicando por mis caricias una u otra vez princesita. Serena no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. Y ahora se puede saber porque estas llorando.

-por favor no me lastimes ya para déjame volver con mi familia, te juro que no diré nada de lo que me haz hecho peor no sigas, di me tomas nadie mas va a querer estar con migo pensaran que e sido una chica mala.

-hay serena tienes que entender que yo soy tu familia, bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. –soy el dueño de tu cuerpo empezó a besarle el cuello haciéndola temblar. –soy tu hombre, capturo sus labios lentamente mientras masajeaba sus senos con las manos para luego acariciarle los pezones dejo de besarle la boca para descender lentamente dejando chupones y lamidas hasta llegar a su cuelo que devoro como si fuera vampiro dejando mordidas y chupones que hicieron gemir mucho mas fuerte que antes y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos comenzó darle lamidas y mordiscos al pezón derecho para luego pasar al izquierdo y va alternando haciendo sentir muchas cosas a serena que no entendía se sentía atrapada en un mal de sensaciones mientras el hacia lo que quería con su cuerpo ella podía sentir un extraño calor que la envolvía y amenazaba con quemarla Darién descendió lentamente las manos hasta llegar a la parte mas privada y nunca antes tocada por alguien mas, el capullo donde ella guardaba su mayor tesoro el lugar que el mas deseaba profanar, el había pensado saborearla lentamente peor ahora no estaba seguro de si debía seguir conteniéndose. Siguió torturándole los pezones hasta que no pudo más y empezó a chuparlos como si fuera un bebe hambriento, serena no sabia que hacer las carisias del hombre que tenía encima de ella la tenían aterrada ya que no sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

-tengo miedo siento como si me fuera a quemar grito serena casi al borde del llanto.

-tienes una piel tan delicada el siguió chupándole los senos y no pudo aguantarse le dio un mordisco algo fuerte que hizo gritar a serena. –si bebe sigue así grita para mi el intenso sus forma de succionarle los senos a ella se le escapo un gemido mientras el lentamente introducía un dedo dentro de serena ella al sentir esto se sorprendió y asusto mucho pero el no lo saco empezó a moverlo para luego entrar otro al ver que ella estaba muy húmeda se coloco encima de ella y le agarro los brazos ella lo miro extrañada sorprendida de que dejara de torturarla pero el sonrió haciendo que serena temiera lo pero mientras lentamente empezaba a besarle los labios y acomodándose enzima de ella serena sintió algo duro queriendo tocarla justo en su entrada y eso la asusto mucho mas Darién dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos. –tranquila princesa dolerá un poquito peor luego te prometo que lo disfrutaras muchísimo y me rogaras por mas, serena estaba tensa sintió como algo duro la penetraba lentamente causándole molestias que poco a poco se convirtieron en dolor Darién siguió avanzando mientras miraba el rostro tenso de serena. –mi amor es necesario este dolor te lo prometo te gustara ella lo miro sin ocultar ya sus lagrimas. –estas tan apretada. Darién por fin encontró la barrera que lo separaba de su objetivo y sin dudarlo entro de un solo empujo haciendo que serena diera un grito tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la mansión, Darién se quedo quiero esperando a que ella se adaptara. –ahora si eres completamente mía amor.

-te odio eres malo, eso me dolió mucho, me lastimaste malvado, serena comenzó a llorar lo que éxito mucho a Darién que comenzó a moverse mas rápido haciendo gritar a serena primero por el dolor que aun sentía aunque lentamente se convertía en placer.

-que soy malo, pero si me e controlado todo este tiempo para que no te sientas tan mal en tu primera vez y así me pagas serena, acaso esa es tu forma de agradecerme, ella lo miro completamente sorprendida y evitando moverse ya que el aun seguía dentro de ella y no quería que la lastimara mas pero algo en su mirada le decía que era tarde el pensaba vengarse de lo que ella había dicho.

-perdón no se que pasa en mi cuerpo pero antes de que hicieras esto me sentía muy rara y ahora solo e sentido mucho dolor, tengo miedo. El la miro a los ojos decidiendo si debía perdonarla o no.

-eres demasiado llorona pero lo dejare pasar por hoy, quieres que sea tierno eso se gana, ella lo miro interrogante. –bésame por tu propia voluntad y te prometo que disfrutaras lo que te haré ahora, serena quiso negarse pero sabia que no estaba en esa posición en este momento así que ella levanto ligeramente la cabeza ya que el no se había apartado mucho de sus labios y lo beso suavemente con los ojos cerrados, el no aguanto mas y le devoro la oca convirtiendo ese beso en mas salvaje dejando de besarle la boca para capturar su cuello al sentir como ella cada vez era mas receptiva empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella serena al principio se trenzo peor los besos de Darién en su cuello la distraían el siguió empujando despacio pero poco a poco iba aumentando sus embistes haciendo a serena gritar de placer mas y mas, serena no entendía que sentía que todo su cuerpo quería explotar.

-siento que mi cuerpo se consumirá y mi corazón también, Darién le sonrió y aumento sus embiste de pronto serena no pudo mas y estallo en un gran orgasmo de placer Darién siguió cabalgándola hasta el mismo llegar a conseguir su orgasmo basándose dentro de serena ella estaba muy cansada por todo lo que el le había hecho y cerro los ojos quedándose dormida aun con Darién dentro de ella el se separo de ella y la miro dormir con sabiendo que desde ahora podría hacerle lo que quisiera ya que ella era suya, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño en donde puso a llegar la gran bañera echándole algunos jabones con olor a fresa luego regreso al cuarto y la contemplo un rato mas.

-que sucede, serena sentía algo en su pezón haciéndole extrañas mordidas y chupetones por un momento pensó que lo que había pasado antes fue una pesadilla peor al abrir perezosamente los ojos se encontró a un hombre hermoso y fuerte encima de ella devorándole un pezón el al verla sonrió.

-Haz dormido 30 minutos pero no puedo dejarte dormir mas se coloco encima de ella dejándola sorprendida y comenzó a cabalgarla de nuevo una y otra vez, le agarro las piernas y la hizo rodearlo con ellas algo confusa. Pero eso a el no le intereso mucho solo quería poseerla le agarro los senos apretándolos y agarrándolos mientras seguía embistiendo mas fuerte hasta que ella dio un grito seguido de el. El sonrió la miro extasiado y la cargo de repente.

-que haces. –Grito serena-.

-necesitamos darnos un baño preciosa o no podrás soportar lo que pienso hacerte la noche entera. Ella lo miro sorprendida de pronto ya estaban en la bañera que estaba llena de pétalos y burbujas y que tenia un olor muy fuerte a flores con cuidado la deposito dentro del agua y serena pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban ya que antes los había sentido adoloridos. "tal vez se valla y me deje tranquila", pero el no hizo eso sonó que entro con ella a la bañera y se puso a bañarla, tomo la esponja y lentamente la paso por el cuerpo de serena con movimientos circulares fue lavando cada área muy lentamente en una deliciosa tortura empezó a pasar la esponja por los senos de ella demorándose mas de la cuenta luego bajo por su cintura, su ombligo serena se ruborizo cuando el comenzó a lavar sin ningún pudor su lugar mas intimo de pronto el tiro la esponja la giro y la sentó sobre su miembro erecto para penetrarla intensamente haciendo que ella gritase por la sorpresa, el dolor y el placer. El comenzó a envestirla dejándola completamente extasiada y juntos llegaron a la cima del placer, pero antes de que ella se recuperara lo vio sonreír triunfante.

Darién se levanto sin soltarla la pego de la pared del baño y comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, serena sentía como la fría pared del baño le tocaba la piel mientras el cuerpo caliente de Darién estaba atrás de ella envistiéndola como un toro salvaje haciéndola gritar una y otra vez completamente enloquecida por el placer hasta que a hizo estallar en mil pedazos otra vez cuando las piernas ya no la sostenían mas Darién también llego al orgasmo el termino de bañarla y bañarse y la cargo hasta la cama completamente satisfecho pero serena apenas podía mirarlo y se quedo dormida aun en los brazos de el. "aun no hemos terminado pequeña". Serena sintió algo frio en su pecho y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y Darién la despertaba.- aun no tengo deseos de que duermas así que bebe esto ella miro la copa de champaña aun sorprendida.

-por favor déjame dormir además soy menor de edad no puedo beber. El solo soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-pero corazón si hemos hecho un montón de cosas que no son actas de menores ahora bebe, ella quiso replicar pero estaba muy cansada así que tomo la copa y rindo con el se la bebió de un trago dando se cuenta de que tenia mucha sed el saco de una nevera un plato con fresas y empezó a dárselas aserena quien las comió ya que su apetito había despertado, sin darse cuenta se había comido todas las fresas y bebido casi mas de la mitad del champan mientras Darién seguía igualito ella ya estaba borracha, el le quito la copa y se abalanzo sobre ella y de forma salvaje la empezó a acariciar sus besos ya no eran dulces eran posesivos salvajes era un depredador ella estaba demasiado bebida para protestar así que permitió que el la tomara como un animal arañándola mordiéndola y dejándole chupones por todas partes la cabalgo con frenesí mientras serena llegaba a la cúspide del placer y se vino en ella, serena no pudo mirarlo quedando dormida en cuando el termino de envestirla, Darién la miro y se acostó a su lado para también dormirse satisfecho por todo lo que le había hecho y lo que pensaba hacerle. "duerme serenita, ya que mañana será un día muy agotador y placentero para ti jajajaja" se quedo dormido abrazándola posesivamente.

-espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, y si les advierto que no me gustan los personajes convencionales me gusta hacer la diferencia por lo que en los próximos capítulos verán aun Darién que adoraran a la vez que odiaran y en cierta forma desearan ser sere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

**-**la luz del nuevo día brillaba mas intensamente ese día Darién lentamente fue despertando y miro los grandes ventanales de la habitación los cuales permitían entrar una gran iluminación, era un nuevo día en el que podía sonreír satisfecho después de varios meses en donde despertaba sabiendo que le faltaba algo, lentamente se giro y contemplo a su mujer, porque desde anoche esa hermosa chica de cabello dorado era suya, anoche habían sellado su pacto.

Darién sonrió al ver como su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada y le quito las sabanas contemplando a su diosa que desde el primer día había logrado que el deseara poseerla con una lujuria que lo había sorprendido hasta el, ya que era la primera niña que deseaba, de hecho el siempre se había fijado en mujeres hermosas pero mas maduras y que hacían todo por atraerlo, nunca pensó que tendría que secuestrar prácticamente a una niñita pero aun así no se arrepentía d absolutamente nada.

-eres mía serena con la luz del día pudo apreciar satisfecho su obra. Serena tenia muchas marcas de chupones y mordidas en toda su piel y eso lo hizo sentir bastante satisfecho de haberla marcado como suya, de solo verla ya estaba mas duro que una piedra y sin pensarlo si quiera se coloco empezó a besarle la oreja su cuello descendiendo hasta sus senos, mientras que serena lentamente iba despertando aunque no tan deprisa como quería Darién por lo que no aguanto mas estar fuera de ella y entro de un solo empujo dentro de ella ene se instante serena dio un grito y abrió los ojos sorprendida y adolorida por ese visitante que había entrado en ella sin ningún permiso.

- al mirarlo a los ojos se sintió mal el parecía satisfecho de entrar y salir de ella como un animal y ella aun no sabia que sentía, todo era confuso y mesclado por un lado sentía mucha vergüenza, por otro lado mucho miedo, también estaba el dolor de su cuerpo la incomodidad al moverse ya que el le había lastimado todo el cuerpo y un extraño placer que sentía cuando el estaba así encima de ella cabalgándola como si fuera una potra salvaje se sintió triste al ver como su vida se había destruido y culpable al permitir sentir algún tipo de placer o deseo por ese cruel hombre que estaba encima de ella.

-Darién grito serena al llegar al orgasmo y el sonreía la seguía cabalgando para conseguir su propio placer, serena no podía más sentía que estallaba en mil pedazos y penar que cuando había despertado al principio pensaba que todo había sido una pesadilla pero cuando el entro sin aviso en ella se había dado cuenta que solo era una cruel realidad Darién comenzó a convulsionarse dentro de ella hasta derramándose completamente.

-hay serena no sabes cuando deseaba despertar así junto a ti y hacerte mía en el proceso ella lo miro y trato de bajar la cabeza pero el no se lo permitió besándola apasionadamente. –ahora es hora de que disfrute de otras de mis fantasías querida serena, ella lo miro extrañada mientras el salía de dentro de ella la cargarla en sus brazos y la llevaba al baño en donde la dejo sola 5 minutos para que atendiera sus necesidades y se cepillara los dientes , varios minutos después serena estaba en la tina llena de agua caliente tratando de que esta relajara su adolorido cuerpo en eso entro Darién le paso un calmante y un vaso de agua que ella de inmediato bebió, Darién le quito el vaso y lo coloco en le lavamanos luego entro con ella a la tina completamente desnudo por lo que ella bajo la cabeza ruborizada.

-no espera, el la miro extrañado de que lo detuviera cuando quiso besarla. –antes deberías cepillarte los dientes no crees el la miro y se rio a carcajadas luego le agarro las manos y la beso despacio, serena se dio cuenta de que su aliento sabia demasiado delicioso y se asusto al sentir que le había gustado su beso.

-que boba eres serena, este no es el único baño de la mansión yo use el otro mientras tu estabas en este tontita, ella lo miro y de pronto su mirada se ensombreció como si un mal pensamiento la hubiera asaltado.

-Darién… el la miro extrañado de que parecía asustada por algo en su linda cabecita. El la miro tiernamente para darle ánimos para que continúe. "como le digo, espero que no se enoje conmigo ya que de verdad no quiero tener un hijo así y para colmo tan joven, sin estar casada y solo por capricho de un excéntrico millonario".

-que sucede cariño, vamos te permito decirme lo que quieras después de todo eres mía, mientras le hablaba le hecho jabón con esencia de flores a la esponja y empezó a pasarla por el cuerpo de serena.

-es que bueno... Tu y yo no hemos, en realidad… es que después de haber hecho eso… no, bueno no te vi que tu hay ya sabes…

-no entiendo serena, se mas clara ya no eres una niña ya que de eso me encargue muy bien anoche al hacerte mía, de pronto entendió todo y sonrió al ver el rubor de serena y soltó una carcajadas. –ya veo te refiere a como te hice mía, pero que sucede con eso , que tonto pensamiento invade tu linda cabecita princesa.

-si eso dijo completamente ruborizada serena. –no tomamos precauciones que yo recuerde y no quiero ser madre tan joven Darién. El la miro y se rio a carcajadas por lo que ella decía la giro para verle la cara cuando le dijera la verdad.

- puedes estar tranquila mi cielo ya que me encargue de ese problemas hace tres semanas para ser exactos princesita ella lo miro bastante extrañada y sorprendida por sus palabras.

- como que te encargaste de eso hace tres semanas, que fue lo que hiciste Darién, serena se sintió preocupada sabia que algo en su sonrisa la intranquilizaba- ya dilo, que yo recuerde hace tres semanas no me habías mencionado nada de esto…

-hay serena eres demasiado tonta e ingenua, acaso crees que todo surgió e la noche a la mañana, es mas que obvio que he tenido tiempo de planearlo mi amor, por lo que cando pensé en una forma de evitar embarazos ordene que te inyectaran un anticonceptivos así evitábamos estar dándote pastillas todos los días.

- Q-que como rayos me hicieron eso y cuando lo hicieron que yo recuerde a mi nadie me ha puesto nada de nada, ni me he tomado absolutamente nada.

-sencillo preciosa, recuerdas que hace aproximadamente tres semanas te pusiste mal y te tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería… pues fue hay que te lo aplican si decirte que era claro esta cariño. Serena lo miro bastante enfadada.

-y como demonios sabían cuando me iba a enfermar es que acaso son adivinos. Le grito serena bastante enfadada ya que parecía que el estaba demasiado obsesionado con ella

-no preciosa de hecho una de tus compañeras te coloco un polvo en tu bebida que izo que te diera sueño entre otros efecto serena. Al escuchar esto serena abrió y cerro la boca varias veces aun no podía creer hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar ese tipo para llevársela a la cama, pero le dolió darse cuenta de que tenia una enemiga en su propia escuela debía averiguar quien era y encargarse de ella.

-eres malo, no sabes como te detesto Darién chiba, al intentar levantarse el no se lo permitió por lo que se puso a golpearlo por todas pares bastante enojada y al borde del llanto, como podía alguien ser tan manipulador. "siento como si en un segundo el hubiera robado todo lo que amo". – cuanto dura lo que me inyectaron tus malditos secuaces imbécil le grito serena cuando el la tenia dominada y acorralada contra la pared de la tina.

-deja ese vocabulario serena que no me gusta entendido le ordeno Darién, -y si tanto quieres saberlo dura tres meses pero se te aplicaría otra vez antes de tres meses para evitar contratiempos… indeseados.

-ahora ven que deseo tenerte y estar dentro de ti, antes de que serena se diera cuenta el la levanto y la coloco sentada encima de el. –quiero que me cabalgues serena, ella no podía liberarse pero trato de resistirse ante sus embistes mientras el la levantaba varias beses para dejarla caer encima de el hasta que serena decidió hacerlo por si misma ya que cuando el lo hacia le dolía mucho mas, por lo que Darién la utilizaba como una muñeca sin ganas, deseos o fuerzas para luchar.

-eres la persona mas mala que he conocido en toda mi vida Darién gimió serena ante las carisias de el. –no sabes como te odio grito al sentir como el aumentaba sus embistes desde abajo con la fuerza de todo un animal.

-jajajaja pero no vez princesa que por mas que intentas resistirte a mi tu cuerpo te traiciona, tu cuerpo ya sabe que me perteneces, eres débil ante mis besos y carisias en ese momento capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, se separo de sus labios por falta de aire para luego descender dándole coros besos y morderle un seno.

-eres un bruto no me muerdas dijo sere horrorizada con la marca que le había hecho. La toco y le molesto saber que esa marca tardaría en borrarse de su piel.

-hay amor es que tu piel es tan sensible y deliciosa. Lentamente comenzó a darle pellizquitos a serena por el are del pezón mientras serena comenzó a gritar y Darién la hacia cabalgarlo mas de prisa hasta que juntos llegar al orgasmo, serena no aguanto mas y callo encima de el recostándose contra su pecho.

-no puedo mas Darién, el le dio un beso en la frente cuando un ruido proveniente del estomago de serena le llamo la atención haciéndolo reir a carcajadas mientras ella se ruborizaba.

-tranquila amor el desayuno esta listo vamos a secarnos y vestirnos el se levanto y la cargo sacándola de la tina luego la seco y la llevo hasta la habitación.

-q-que se supone que es esto, donde esta mi ropa Darién, el la miro y le dedico una sonrisa picara. Mientras hacia un gesto sujestivo con los labios.

Serena en ese almario esta tu ropa ella lo volvió a abrir enojada y ruborizada. –claro que no es mi ropa yo no tenia una maleta llena de baby doll tan indecentes Darién, ella miro enfadada la extraña colección de baby doll que había en ese almario aunque todos eran nuevos y de la talla de serena, eran muy indecentes. – donde esta la ropa que traje.

-están en el avión suspiro cansinamente Darién. –es que pensabas que permitiría que usaras esa ropa sosa mientras estábamos en nuestro nidito de amor serena. Que te quede bien claro que tanto tú como tu hermoso cuerpo me pertenecen ahora serena, ponte este conjunto ene este momento y deja las tonterías.

-pero es que eso es muy indecente Darién, el la miro y ella dejo de protestar y agarro la ropa que consistía en una batita muy corta transparente color rosa con un panty igual de diminuto, decidió r al baño pero el se lo impido ella lo miro y entendió lo que el quería.

-si serena póntelo despacio para mi, ella quiso protestar pero de nada serviría, ya que estaba en una casa extraña en quien sabe donde encerrada con el se puso la ropa y Darién la contemplo con deseo.

-eres un degenerado, ahora quiero que sepas que te odio y que amenos que quieras matarme del hambre me lleves a donde haya comido ahora. El se rio fue hasta el almario se puso unos bóxers negros y un batín negro de seda y le tendió un batín rosado trasparente a serena quien se lo puso aunque sabia que eso no taparía mucho la batita que tenia puesta.

-ahora a comer antes de que mi princesa se desmaye, serena lo miro algo enfada mientras Darién sonreía miro a serena y la saco agarrada de la mano de la habitación.

Gracias por sus comentarios : karlakou, culdrak , Angel Negro 29 , Elsy82 , Ame90 , Misc2010 , Lara y todas las demás que leen mi historia espero que els siga gustando y si este Darién es diferente a lo usual pero es que ya como que cansaba verlo siempre tan serio.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y si no dejen sus comentarios me encantan leerlos y para las que están leyendo mi otra historia les aviso que ya le coloque el cap 5 y que lo mas probable es que solo se que amo a la hermana malvada tenga solo de 7 a 8 cap.

-perdón por tardar en subir los capítulos tratare de ser mas rápida.

Y pronto subiré mi tercera historia, aun no lo he hecho porque estoy indecisa entre dos una es de un tío y otra e un hermanastro así que se abren las votaciones. Ojo ambas tienen contenido fuerte y aun no decido con cual ficción hacerla, la del tío tal vez sea con Edward pero aun no decido nada. Bay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

Puede ser que en este capitulo vean una faceta de Darién que no les guste o que tal vez en cierto modo odien así que si prefieren pueden no leerlo si es que la curiosidad no se los impide jajajaja, aparte que estoy segura este capitulo a muchas dentro de si les hará sorprender o tal vez me equivoque, espero sus comentarios y me digan si me equivoque.

Apenas eran ya las 4 de la tarde y la luz del día parecía que se iba a extinguir por culpa de unas nubes algo traviesas que se empeñaban en ocultar el sol, serena miraba por uno de los grandes balcones que tenia la mansión en donde se encontraba prisionera suspirando con añoranza, como extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus video juegos, o a ir a visitar a su amigo Andrew quien antes le había gustado bastante aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería en verdad solo que el siempre había sido tan amable con ella que se había confundido de sentimiento.

-Aun no puedo creer que ya lleve una semana encerrada aquí en esta cárcel de oro con ese ninfómano de Darién, serena camino a otro extremo del balcón dando un suspiro sabiendo que nadie podría ayudarla aparte que le daría muchísima vergüenza mencionar las cosas que Darién le hacia. –aun no puedo creer la energía de ese maldito hombre parece que nunca se cansa, parece un animal en celo, como es posible que siempre tenga ganas y no me deje tranquila a menos que sea cuando según el me permite comer para recuperar energías, ya que ni dormir completamente me deja, que va eso de dormir si es relativo ya que cuando estoy completamente dormida el siempre me despierta para seguir usándome.

Se escucho el sonido de un auto acercándose y eso sorprendió a serena llenándola de mucha curiosidad ya que en la semana que llevaba hay casi no había visto nadie llegar, por un momento pensó en pedir ayuda. Pero se recordó que eso no era posible ya que si lograba escapar cosa que dudaba aun así quien sabe que atrocidades ese hombre le podría hacer a su familia.

Una limosina blanca con cristales blindados se estaciono frente a la puerta principal y de inmediato varios guardaespaldas que venían en dos autos atrás corrieron a abrirle las puertas serena se sorprendió ante todo eso y mucho mas cuando de la hermosa limosina salió un hombre alto muy hermoso con unos ojos tan azules como el mar y unos labios delicados que invitaban a ser besados, serena se sonrojo por sus pensamientos.

Al mirarlo de nuevo casi hipnotizada por la belleza de ese extraño ser se dio cuenta que el la miraba con una extraña calidez y destello en su mirada lo que hizo que le latiera mas fuerte el corazón, se asusto un poco y entro corriendo a la habitación ya que le dio vergüenza recordar que solo llevaba puesto un baby doll color lima con un escote bastante indecente y agradeció que con la altura del balcón el no hubiera podido verle ele escote.

Como es posible que haya alguien con unos ojos tan lindos y cálidos se dijo serena en eso se escucho un portazo y serena se asusto mirando con horror que era Darién quien al parecer haba entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta y escuchado lo que ella había dicho por lo que había cerrado la puerta tan bruscamente solo para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. –d-Darién me asustaste, porque me miras así que pasa?

-como así que me pasa serena, la agarro fuertemente del brazo y la tiro bruscamente a la cama, serena se asusto mucho ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así de enojado y aunque normalmente le daba mucho temor en esta ocasión se veía mas peligroso y amenazador. –tu eres mi mujer y que encuentro al entrar a nuestra habitación? Que tu estas pavoneándote semidesnuda en el balcón y no contenta con eso para colmo le andabas coqueteándole a otro Darién se tumbo encima de ella quien lo miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y le dio una bofetada que la hizo sacar varias lagrimas.

-eres horrible no se de que hablas yo no he hecho nada malo, y si ando semis desnuda es porque tu me escondite mi ropa, serena se agarraba la cara mientras le gritaba adolorida por el golpe que el le había dado. –y si confieso que estaba en el balcón y me llamo la atención la limosina, pero en cuanto note que un hombre salía de esta y me miraba entre de inmediato a la habitación ya que yo si soy decente no como tu y por eso no quería que me vieran con tan poca ropita.

-aun así sus ojos te parecieron lindos no serena, Darién se puso encima de ella aun bastante enojado. – parece que necesitas que te recuerden a quien perteneces, Darién le agarro bruscamente las manos y se las esposo con unas esposas que había sacado de una de las gavetas. – así que te gusto ese idiota y te pareció lindo, le dio otra bofetada en le mismo lado que la anterior lo que hizo que serena gritara adolorida de nuevo.

-no Darién por favor ya basta le suplico serena. –por favor no me pegues prometo que hare lo que tu quiere pero suéltame y ya no me pegues, el la ignoro y fingió no escucharla, la giro que dando ella en una posición completa de indefensa y le rompió los pantis resbalando por su trasero para darle una fuerte nalgada. –no vasta que me vas a hacer? Basta ya suéltame Darién, ella trato de forcejear peor las esposas le impedían los movimientos con las manos y solo lograba lastimarse aun mas.

-sabes se que ha sido mi culpa por haber sido tan tierno y cariñoso contigo, tu lo que necesitas es que tu hombre te demuestre quien es que manda en esta relación, y como un loco empezó a darle nalgadas a serena dejándole los cachetes rojos, mientras serena gemía y pedía que parara. –no princesa después de lo que te hare no te quedaran deseos de engañarme nunca mas.

-p-pero si yo nunca te he engañado, por favor libérame sabes perfectamente bien que tu haz sido el único hombre que me ha visto desnuda o que me ha tocado.

-dime para que exactamente quieres que te libere, acaso para correr a ver quien era tu príncipe de ojitos lindos serena, estaba muy furioso y serena noto como rápidamente se apartaba de ella para quitarse la ropa, se coloco encima de ella le separo las piernas y entro en ella por detrás de una sola embestida mientras con su boca no dejaba de morderle la espalda haciéndola jadear con sus embestidas mientras empezaba a entrarle un dedo por el ano.

-no eso no Darién por favor eso no, eso no cualquier cosa menos eso cariño prometo que no mirare a nadie pero eso no. Serena no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, el siguió penetrándola sin sacar su dedo hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima, Darién saco su dedo y se movió un poco para girarla y así ver su rostro completamente rojo de tanto llorar.

-tranquila serena, por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero la próxima vez que me intentes engañar…

Pero no te engañe, solo lo vi un momento por curiosidad lloriqueo serena, el la miro y ella se quedo callada.

-serena si dices que te gusta alguien mas, aunque solo sean sus ojos, es como si me engañaras, pero si te atreves a engañarme o fijarte en otro hombre , te juro que te usare de la forma mas perversa que se me pueda ocurrir y ese ano tuyo dejara de ser virgen me entiendes, ella trago en seco y asintió.

-esta bien Darién si eso es lo que quieres no mirare a absolutamente nadie, pero por favor te lo pido no me vuelvas a pegar ni a tocar de esa forma eso dolió mucho y fue demasiado incomodo, es lo mas horrible que me ha pasado el la miro serio un momento para después comenzar a besarla lentamente, se separo un momento de ella para buscar las llaves de las esposas y liberarla luego la tumbo en la cama y le hizo el amor lentamente, besando cada uno de sus lunares mientras hacia círculos con sus manos sobre los delicados pezones los cuales se pusieron duros por el tacto, descendió hasta ellos y comenzó a chuparlos cambiando de uno a otro cada cierto tiempo haciendo a serena gemir de placer.

-si así quiero que digas mi nombre, quiero que grites serena mientras te acaricio vamos grita para mi, ella lo miro horrorizada y se tapo los labios el se rio y le quito la mano de la boca para volver a besar sus labios, serena sintió como ya el se estaba poniendo duro y jugaba cerca de su entrada sin entrar. –no serena solo entrare cuando te arranque mi nombre de los labios el comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, ella empezaba a jadear cuando el se apodero de su cuello en un beso salvaje chupándolo y besándolo a la vez que lo mordía ligeramente como si fuera un vampiro mientras la mas manos descendían lentamente por toda su piel hasta llegar al centro de su intimidad, Darién hizo círculos con sus dedos afuera del centro de serena para luego entrar un dedo lentamente sacándolo y entrándolo haciendo que esta suplique.

-Darién por favor no aguanto, el la miro y se coloco de nuevo sobre ella entrando dentro de ella lentamente, para ir aumentando sus embestidas según ella iba estremeciéndose hasta que perdió la calma y comenzó a cabalgarla como una fiera salvaje. –Darién no puedo mas grito serena cuando el la giro para cambiarla de posición y levantarle una pierna permitiendo que su pene le de mas intensamente haciendo a serena gritar fuertemente cuando llego a la cima unos momentos después Darién se le unió en la cima del estasis.

-eres maravillosa, tu cuerpo responde a todo lo que le hago perfectamente, pero ten cuidado de no hacerme enojar serena o te aseguro que así como puedo darte placer también puedo causarte muchísimo dolor, ella lo miro apenada. " hay serena no sabes de lo que seria capaz si algún día me traicionas es mejor para ti nunca hacerlo o tendría que destruirte mi hermosa princesa.

-eh ahora se que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero hay algo que te quisiera preguntar Darién, claro si me prometes que no te enojaras por lo que te voy a preguntar, el la miro confundido un momento por sus palabras y se giro para mirarla de frente a sus ojos.

-muy bien serena prometo que no me enojare así que dime que es eso que quieres saber y te cuenta preguntarlo directamente por temor a que según tu me enoje . Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con la limosina y la persona que la estaba ocupando hace un rato o me equivoco?

-no Darién no te equivocas, pero promete que no te enojaras por mi pregunta por favor de verdad no quiero pelear y no me gusta que me lastimen, el la miro intensamente y asintió abrazándola junto a su pecho para darle confianza.

-crees que yo podría saber quien es el horripilante hombre con ojos realmente feos que venia en esa hermosa limosina, Darién se hecho a reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de serena. –que sucede de que te ríes, acaso dije algo muy gracioso.

-es que mientes muy mal, aunque es divertido ver que intentes complacerme de esa forma, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, el la miro expectante ansiosa por saber su respuesta y eso hizo que frunciera el seño la apretó mas fuerte y le susurro al oído suavemente. –hay rubiecita solo tu sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mi me alegra que vallas a prendiendo. Ese tipo que estaba aquí es uno e mis vecinos y ahora mismo debe estar allá abajo con jedite a quien ya te he presentado.

-temo preguntar peor aun así lo hare, quieres que lo conozca o prefieres que me quede aquí encerrada, aunque de todas formas jamás me atrevería a bajar vestida con las ropas de ese almario, Darién se rio ante su comentario.

-jajajaja tranquila me temo que en la noche lo conocerás… solo que debes recordar que yo soy tu hombre y por la ropa no te preocupes tengo algunos vestidos para ti trancados con llave en otra habitación ahora descansa hasta la cena que tengo algunas cosas que hacer serena.

-espera si tienes algunos vestidos guardados porque no me haz dejado vestir ninguno de ellos, casi no puedo salir del tercer piso por miedo a que alguna persona me vea vestida con esas batitas.

-porque eres mi amante y esos vestidos no te durarían mucho puesto en tanto vestida así es mejor ya que me excita mas ahora descansa.

-esta bien de todas formas tengo muchísimo sueño para ponerme a discutir con alguien en este instante " aun sigo pensando ene se hombre de ojos azules y cabello tan blanco no el sol, era tan guapo y su mirada era tan linda, basta debo dejar de pensar así o Darién puede darse cuenta y lastimarme". Se quedo dormida mientras pensaba. Darién la observaba un momento mientras fruncía el seño.

-duerme preciosa decía Darién viendo a serena dormir. –jamás permitiré que alguien te aleje de mi, te juro que matare a quien se interponga entre nosotros, beso suavemente sus labios y al ver que se ponía duro de nuevo decidió despertarla peor ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. –te deseo ahora y si no puedes despertarte no me importa aun así te tomare, se coloco con de nuevo encima de ella y la penetro fuertemente empezó a cabalgarla mientras serena aun dormida solo se le escuchaban algunos gemidos y en su inconsciencia le rodeo con las piernas como acto reflejo mientras el cabalgaba dentro de ella cada vez con mas fuerza hasta llegar a la cima y conseguir su liberación, bastante satisfecho se levanto de la cama fue a la ducha se dio una rápida se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes no pudo evitar darle una ultima mirada a serena quien estaba desnuda y acostada en la cama. –descansa amor lo necesitaras ya que nunca me saciare de ti dándole una ultima mirada salió de la habitación serrándola puerta tras de si.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero sinceramente me perdonen la tardanza pero había una especie de honda tropical por mi ciudad y la conexión de energía eléctrica fallaba mucho. En el próximo capitulo se revelara quien es ese misterioso hombre, aunque creo que ya algunas deben haberse dado cuenta las que no deberán esperar a mi próximo capitulo jajajaja que mala soy.

De todas formas muchas gracias las quiero y espero sigan leyendo mis historias un beso a todas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza pero me había concentrado en terminar mi otra historia y en definir el argumento de otras dos, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero les guste leerlos como a mi escribirlo.

-Darién entro a un enorme despacho decorado con estilo único, refinado pero a la vez denotando un aire de grandeza y poder tal como su dueño, en si era una mezcla de culturas entre asiática y europea que encontraste hacían parecer la estancia digna de un rey o de uno de los mas importantes empresarios del planeta como era en este caso, Darién miro a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en dos cómodos sofás de estilo imperial enfrascados en una discusión sobre algunos temas de negocios, pero al entrar Darién uno de ellos lo miro con una perversa sonrisa.

-hombre pensé que ya no ibas a bajar, Darién lo miro con fastidio, aun no sabia bien que era lo que menos le agradaba de ese tipo, si su sonrisa tonta o su forma tan natural de sacarlo de quicio, pero el hecho es que lo detestaba y mas si ponía sus ojos en su adorada serena.

-jedite veo que ya le entregas los documentos, se giro y miro al otro con una mirada bastante fría y algo enfadado. –aunque no entiendo porque tenias que venir a mi casa, según tengo entendido estos papeles se firmarían en varias semanas por pedido expresamente de tu gente Black Moon, así que dime porque rayos estas aquí y no me sargas con que me extrañabas o querías ver mi lindo rostro.

-jajajaja veo que tu humor sigue tan malo como siempre chiba, pero para que lo sepas antes de extrañar a un hombre mejor me suicido y solo estoy aquí porque quiero que firmemos estos documentos lo antes posible y como mi gente me informo que llevas una semana con una hermosa rubia de luna de miel… decidí como buen vecino y hombre de negocios discutir personalmente y en un ambiente mas relajado los términos de la firma, porciento añadió cambiando rápidamente de tema. –quien era la preciosura que estaba en el balcón no me digas que esa belleza es la que según dicen los empleados es tu mujer con la que estas de luna de miel, dijo bastante intrigado.

-quien es o quien no es ella no es de tu incumbencia así que deja de meterte quieres, que yo además no ando de metiche para saber la vida de tus mujeres Black Moon grito bastante enfadado Darién, estaba de verdad enfadado porque ese tipo se hubiera fijado en su princesa y tuviera la gran cara dura de decírselo en su cara.

-porque no se calman los dos de una buena vez, los miro a todos sonriente, Black Moon recuerda que a Darién no le gusta que bromeen sobre sus mujeres así que es mejor que lo dejes de molestar, ahora que ya se han calmado… discutamos mejor estos documentos para ver si llegamos a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas partes que me dices, el rubio les sonrió tanto a jedite como a Darién pero en su mirada había algo mas era un extraño brillo que no le paso desapercibido a Darién.

-muy bien jedite, Darién tiene que saber que e hecho algunos cambios en los papeles que me habían enviado y de eso hablaba con jedite cuando apareciste así que si los revisas y estas de acuerdo con migo podremos cerrar este trato en esta misma semana, amenos que quieras perder el tiempo y esperar varias semanas, Darién le dio una mirada y eso lo hizo reír. –tranquilo parece que sigues molesto.

-esta bien Black Moon revisare esto ahora con jedite y te avisare mi decisión ahora estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer así que porque no vas y las haces ahora.

-tengo una idea mejor porque no lo discutimos en la cena de esta noche en mi casa, además van a venir tus primos ya que habíamos quedado hace unas semanas juntos con unas preciosuras y como imagino que no quieres presentar a tu chica a muchas personas solo seremos algunos vecinos de la zona, Darién arrugo la ara ya que muy bien conocía a sus familiares y esos vecinos todos eran mujeriegos y de muy discutible moralidad iba a tener que tener a serena pegada a el, aunque después de todo eso no le molestaba.

-Esta bien nos vemos en la cena, ahora pues irte, el rubio sonrió y se fue dejando a Darién mal humorado y a jedite con una sonrisa, que se volvió en carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía Darién.

-odio a ese tonto si no fuera por nuestros negocios y porque es muy difícil sacárselo de encima hace rato hubiera dejado los tratos con el, pero las le vale que no moleste a mi mujer o le romperé esa cara de niño bonito con la que embauca a las personas, jedite sin poder mas empezó a reírse mientras se agarraba el estomago-

-eso se llaman celos, terribles celos por tranquilo el no la toco solo le alcanzo a ver el rostro, pero tienes que entender es que aunque sea tu mujer ella es tan linda que llama la atención de todos, es una verdadera preciosura.

-no me gusta que hables así de ella, aunque seas mi amigo así que mejor déjalo y continuemos revisando estos papeles a ver que es lo que ese bobo cambio y solo si no me afecta y no me reduce los márgenes de ganancia aceptaremos su propuesta.

-guao es la primera vez que una mujer te afecta tanto, me ha sorprendido bastante amigo, pero esta bien continuemos revisando esto, peor solo una cosa espero un día encapricharme así por alguna chica, aunque ahora que lo pienso esa morena que estaba en las fotos con serena cerca de su escuela es preciosa me gustaría conocerla en algún momento, Darién al escuchar esto solo sonrió.

-tranquilo algo me dice que tu te encargaras de hacer que eso suceda solo te pido que serena no se de cuenta de inmediato o se enfadara ya que me rgo que no te acercaras a su amiga, jedite lo miro interrogante. – s solo que le mencione que viste las fotos y te había gustado su amiga, pero ahora sigamos con esto quiero revisarlo minusiosamente, jedite asintió y durante mas de dos horas revisaron los documentos luego jedite se fue a descansar un rato y Darién se fue a su cuarto a recostarse con su amada.

-Darién despertó abrazado a serena apenas avía descansado 4 horas después de revisar los papeles con jedite, no le apetecía salir pero había prometido ir a esa cena y debía ir miro hacia un mueble en donde había una caja con el vestido que serena usaría y sonrió, se giro a mirar a su diosa y comenzó a despertarla dándole cortos besos.

-serena vamos despierta debemos ir a bañarnos para acudir a la cena, ella dio varias vueltas aun medio dormida por lo que Darién le quito la ropa y se desnudo para luego llevarla al baño ambos ya completamente desnudos. Entro junto con ella aun cagada a una tina llena de burbujas y se sentó dentro de la tina con serena encima de sus piernas aun medio dormida.

-mmm un ratito mas tengo sueño, balbuceo ella aun medio dormida lo que hizo sacar a Darién una risita malévola o prefieres que te despierta de otra forma, serena no entendía lo que el decía hasta que sintió como el entraba en ella lentamente.

–ya despierta amorcito, el comenzó a lavarle los senos despacio con la esponja mientras la acomodaba para que su miembro entrara en ella penetrándola despacio, lo que hizo despertar a serena Darién comenzó a embestirla y la giro un poco para que lo rodeara con las piernas mientras las embestidas iban aumentando la beso dulcemente al principio pero luego fue mucho mas apasionado, ella estaba sorprendida de lo dulce que estaba siendo en este momento.

-no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho con migo medio dormida, serena estaba enfadada y después de llegar juntos a la cima lo miro enfadada.

-ya quita esa cara no quiero que te enojes antes de la cena que tenemos en un rato princesita, así que mejor sonríe, serena iba a protestar ya que no quería salir, pero si salía quería decir que Darién no tendría oportunidad de tomarla otra vez en un buen rato además de que vería a otras personas y eso era bueno ya que en una semana al único que prácticamente veía era a el.

-muy bien, además de nosotros quien mas va a estar en la cena de esta noche, el tomo la esponja y le lavo el cuerpo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y placer ya que estaba saciado de momento aunque con ella siempre tenia hambre, serena disfruto de la sensación de la esponja en su piel y del olor al jabon.

-si tanto lo quieres saber cariño irán algunos invitados del tipo que te pareció lindo entre otros amigos y algunos de mis primos que por desgracia te tengo que presentar aunque digan lo que digan no les hagas caso, ella lo miro extrañada peor asintió, el dejo de usar la esponja y la miro a la cara. –ahora podrías hacerlo tu y le ofreció la esponja. –quiero sentir como me bañas con tus bellas y delicadas manos, vamos se que te gustara o es que me tienes miedo el la reto con la mirada y ella trago saliva al escuchar el tono sexy y desafiante que el había usado con ella.

-e-esta bien, serena tomo la esponja casi temblando, ya que ella no quería en verdad hacer eso debido a que desde hace unos días cada vez era mas consiente de el y había empezado a notar su cuerpo de hombre no con ojos de niña asustada sino los ojos de una mujer que desea a un hombre, ella se encontraba en un gran dilema por un lado sabia que debía odiarlo con todo su ser pero ella no era así, y por otro lado cada día era mas consiente de lo hermoso que era el y de lo bello que era su cuerpo, cada vez que el la tocaba se sentía morir de deseo y se odiaba por desearlo a la vez, lentamente comenzó a pásale la esponja por el pecho con manos algo temblorosas, siguió hasta su abdomen y se sonrojo al ver como de nuevo el se había excitado y como su miembro se veía grande y listo desde el agua se sonrojo tanto que se le callo la esponja.

-aun es difícil para mi creer lo fácil que es hacerte ruborizar princesita, pero aun con todo y sonrojo te amo, el la acerco a el con una sonrisa, peor ella lo miraba bastante furiosa, ya que mientras ahora decía que la amaba hace un rato la había golpeado y acusado en un montón de tonterías solo porque al ver un chico dijo que tenia lindos ojos, eso no era amor, cuando se ama no se lastima.

-eso de que tu me amas es una gran mentira Darién chiba, serena se levanto de la bañera y se salió dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación, dejando a Darién completamente asombrado, quito el tapón de la bañera y se dio una dicha varios minutos después salió de esta se seco y entro a la habitación a la vez que serán entraba recién bañada seguramente de uno de los baños de las habitaciones continuas.

-ya que me he calmado un poco me puedes explicar porque saliste así después de decirme eso serena, ella noto que en sus palabras había algo de reproche como si estuviera herido y eso la enfado mas ya que la única que tenia motivos para estar enfadada era ella.

-parece que ya se te ha olvidado que apenas hace unas horas me pegaste y me trataste como a una prostituta mientras me lastimabas y esposabas, aunque después de todo estoy aquí como tu amante lo que es casi igual que ser una maldita prostituta, pero aunque este obligada a tener relaciones contigo no lo estoy a recibir golpes, y aunque me tienes aquí secuestrada prácticamente eso no te da derecho a tratarme tan mal si tengo que soportarte hasta que te canses por lo menos no me agredas como lo haz hecho eso no es amir ya que el amor no lastima a los demás.- o acaso para ti eso es amor?

-no serena, eso se llama obsesión y no me da pena confesar que estoy así desde el primer día en que e vi, yo aunque eras una niña no pude evitar desearte y aunque se perfectamente que estuvo mal golpearte, pero me sentí quemar por lo celos cuando entre y tu ni lo notaste por andar mirando a otro hombre y para colmo dices que tiene lindos ojos cuando a mi ni siquiera me haz dedicado una sonrisa, eso me volvió loco, ya que tu nunca haz dicho que te guste algo de mi solo te quejas y peleas, a excepción de acunado te hago mía, hay solo tu cuerpo me acepta.

-muy bien Darién solo quiero que no me golpees mas no me lo merezco e obedecido todas tur ordenes y caprichos, pero tu solo quieres mas y mas sin dar nada a cambio eso es verdaderamente frustrante y molesto.

-muy bien serena ya e entendido tu punto ahora vamos cámbiate en esa caja esta el vestido que elegí para ti y prometo hermosa no pegarte mas nunca, perdóname por eso serena, no me gusta pedir disculpas pero en esta ocasión se que me equivoque.

-esta bien Darién te perdono, peor en su voz no había mucha emoción, miro la caja y al abrirla se encontró con un vestido de color rosado de tiras bordadas con piedras era completamente bordado a mano realmente precioso aunque era bastante corto junto con una cadena de oro con el símbolo de la luna y unos zapatos de tacón alto, se vistió rápidamente y cuando se iba aponer la cadena Darién la hizo girarse para ponérsela el mismo. -gracias todo es lindo pero este vestido es muy corto.

-tonterías princesa es perfecto y te vez como una diosa, mi diosa, ahora mejor vamos antes e que cambien de opinión y te haga el amor ella sintió y salió con el pero antes no pudo negarse que el estaba realmente hermoso vestido con ese traje negro italiano y esa camisa roja, el noto que ella lo observaba y e sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y saliera rápidamente de la habitación, el la siguió no sin antes recoger el abrigo y la cartera de ella, la encontró en la entrada y antes de que salieran le puso un anillo de oro con una gran piedra en el centro en forma de corazón.

-Que es esto, aunque es verdaderamente hermoso. , el la miro y la beso suavemente. –es una muestra de lo mucho que te amo y de que me perteneces, no quiero que lo orvides nunca serena.

-tu lo eres mas, ahora vámonos que nos deben estar esperando, juntos salieron tomados de la mano hasta el auto que ya los estaba esperando, sin imaginar serena lo mucho que esa cena iba a cambiar su futuro.

Gracias por la espera prometo subir el siguiente mas rápido un beso las quiero bay.


	10. la fiesta

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

Darién se bajo del auto acompañado de serena que lucia adorablemente nerviosa por lo que tuvo que controlarse para o ir al auto de nuevo y hacerla suya, pero no podía evitar desearla así que la atrajo hacia si y la dio un beso muy apasionado. –no sabes como desearía dejar esta cena de lado y llevarte a la cama en este momento, pero como no puedo prometo que esta cena no durara mucho, se inclino y le dio un beso en el cuello dejándole un chupetón. –creo que con eso se darán cuenta que eres mía y no intentaran nada esos malditos idiotas, serena lo miro aun mas confundida.

-no entiendo de que hablas, el sonrió y ella se puso mas nerviosa. –tengo miedo Darién que tal si no les agrado o digo algo que no te agrade, o que tal si ellos me hacen preguntas, no quiero decir nada que pueda incomodarte o que pueda poner en peligro a mi familia. El la miro aun más sonriente. –no te rías y si digo algo indebido.

-jajajaja tu tranquila, si alguien te pregunta di la verdad, al ver como ella lo miraba agrego. –diles que eres mi mujer y que si de verdad quieren saber algo de nuestra linda relación que me lo tienen que preguntar a mi.

-ok, pero y si me preguntan mi edad que quieres que les diga, Darién la miro sonrió ya que sus miedos eran algo tontos. –no te rías enserio todo esto me preocupa demasiado, ya que es la primera vez que me sucede todo esto, el asintió con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos con algo que serena no pudo identificar bien.

-bueno amor si eres bastante alta así que aparentas mas edad, pero solo tiene que decir parte d la verdad, al ver como ella lo miraba entre extrañada e interrogante el agrego ante el desconcierto de ella. –recuerda que tu cumpleaños es en menos de un mes preciosa serena por un momento se sorprendió de que el lo supiera, pero luego se resigno a que el supiera todo de ella.

-es que acaso hay alguna cosa que ya no sepas de mi, el sonrió mientras la atraía hacia si para darle un beso suave en los labios. –te gusta verdad saber todo de mi, para así controlarme mas fácil, el se hecho a reír y le dio otro beso.

-hay linda serena, sabes hay muy pocas cosas que yo se de ti, pero esas cosas muy pronto también las sabré, ya que tu eres completamente mía, me perteneces y siempre será así, ahora relájate cariño es una fiesta, pero si no te sientes nada cómoda simplemente no te separes de mis maravillosos brazos que yo te protegeré, ella lo miro y rodo los ojos ya que ese hombre solo pensaba en una sola cosa. –serena hay una cosa mas que quiero que sepas, ya que esta fiesta la organiza el tipo que te pareció de ojos lindos no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia te quedes a solas con el, serena lo miro algo extrañada ya que el se había puesto muy serio.

-esta bien Darién. De todas formas no pretendía quedarme a solas con nadie en ninguna parte, bueno contigo y es porque no tengo mas remedio, pero porque estas así de serio es que pasa algo malo con ese tipo?

-el es mas peligroso para ti que yo ya que no sabes el tipo de cosas que le gusta hacer a las niñas como tu serena, y te aseguro que no lo quieres saber. Ene se abrió la puerta y un hombre muy risueño y apuesto les abrió las puertas. Ha serena le llamo la atención su mirada traviesa y le pareció que se parecía a alguien un poco, pero aun no identificaba a quien. –zafiro Black Moon no sabia que ya había regresado de Italia.

-buenas noches Darién, supongo que esta hermosa señorita que parece tu hermanita menor, nos hará el honor d acompañarlos esta hermosa noche, Darién lo fulmino con la mirada lo que hizo reír al joven. – ya que sabe mi nombre me puede hacer el honor de darme el suyo mi bella dama.

-ella es mi mujer zafiro, lo entiendes y se llama serena, ahora deja de hacerte el tonto y flirtear con lo que es mío y quítate del camino que quiero pasar lo entiendes, este solo se rio. –zafiro porque no vas a ver si la gallina puso.

-pero que cascarrabias te haz vuelto chiba, mi bella señorita serena soy el menor de los hermanos Black Moon y me encantaría que me des el honor de saber con que horrible hechizo te ha cautivado ese chiba para así romperlo y que seas solo mía, serena se ruborizo completamente al escucharlo y Darién se enojo aun mas, ya que era el colmo que coquetearan con su mujer en sus propias narices por lo que tuvo que contar hasta 10 para no golpear a zafiro. En eso se escucho una risa y apareció otro hombre también muy apuesto, el cual les sonreía a todos un poco burlones

-parece que tu mujer a robado el corazón del joven zafiro Darién y ahora que la veo bien entiendo la razón mi bella niña es usted muy hermosa, el se acerco y beso suavemente la mano de serena. –permítame presentarme soy kunzite malachite y soy primo de Darién, pero desde ahora considérame tu admirador, al escuchar sus palabras serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Darién la agarro del brazo y entro con ella abrazada dentro de la mansión, al entrar se podía escuchar la música la cual era un clásico bastante hermoso que invitaba a danzar y a relajarse, justo el ambiente que debe tener una cena entre amigos, aunque serena tenia sus dudas acerca de esto.

-serena se sorprendió mucho al entrar ya que todo era muy acogedor e invitaba a relajarse, la mansión estaba pintada con motivos alegres e invitaba a relajarse, habían muchos muebles ubicados en diferentes áreas, lo que indicaba que era por si en una fiesta se hacían varios grupos e incluso se podría decir que habían pequeños círculos como para hacer pequeñas reuniones privadas dentro de una misma fiesta, pero lo que mas la asusto y llamo su atención mas es que en el instante que entro abrazada por Darién todo el mundo los miro, eso la puso mas nerviosa por lo que se pego un poco mas a Darién e eso una chica se les acerco un poco nerviosa y vacilante, de hecho al mirarla a los ojos se podía leer claramente el miedo.

-que demonios haces aquí aino y como rayos eludiste la cárcel, te exijo que me lo digas en este instante, en eso se acerco kunzite muy sonriente y agarro a mina por el trasero con una mano mientras con la otra le tocaba un brazo.

-tranquilo primito que esta ahora es mi sumisa panterita y después de firma un acuerdo ella esta fuera de la cárcel y libres de las acusaciones por todas las estupideces que hizo junto con Kou, pero después de negociar ella acepto ser mi adorada esclava y hacer todo lo que yo quiera sin poner resistencia si quiera, aunque como siempre ha sido una zorra no estará muy lejos de lo que hace siempre.

-hay kunzite no me molesta en absoluto lo que le hagas siempre y cuando la tengas lejos de mi camino y no me cause problemas, este sonrió y al girar hacia serena vio con sorpresa que esta miraba a mina con pena, pero saco una de sus resistas cínicas y malvadas y la miro.

-me pequeña niña no deberías sentir pena por esta zorrita, ya que esta junto con el imbécil de Seiya Kou metieron a tu padre en todo este lio que te hace tener que obedecer a Darién, si no fuera por ella estarías tranquila en tu casa con tu familia y amigos siendo una niña normal, en vez de eso estas aquí muy hermosa pero siendo la mujer de mi primo.

-Darién es verdad eso, esta mujer es culpable del delito del que acusabas a mi padre la otra vez? Darién asintió con la cabeza y serena se enfado tanto que no se pudo controlar, se acerco rápidamente a mina y le dio un tremendo puñetazo que la hizo desplomarse en el suelo, mina dio un grito y tambaleándose intento pararse y devolver el golpe, pero kunzite le agarro fuertemente el brazo haciéndola sentir dolor.

-tranquila panterita te merecías ese golpe, mina lo miro con rencor, pero kunzite le dio una mirada enfadado y de inmediato su expresión cambio a una mezcla entre terror y miedo, serena se sorprendió, pero no le importo ya que si esa era la culpable de sus males merecía sufrir tanto como ella que había perdido todo y que vivía con miedo e que si desobedecía a Darién le haría algo a su familia.

-lo siento por los daños que mi comportamiento le ha causado señorita serena, aunque créame Darién no es tan malo si usted lo compara con este tipo o con algunos de los respetables y adinerados hombres que están en esta sala, al decir esto kunzite la jalo y se la llevo a otro lado de la sala en donde se veía que le estaba diciendo algo malo ya que mina estaba lívida y mas temerosa que antes.

-cariño tranquila prometo jamás tratarte como mi primo trata a mina, ella lo miro y asintió. –eres tan buena aun cuando le debes odiar sientes pena por esa zorrita, pero no se lo merece ahora sonríe mi princesa que aquí viene el idita del anfitrión y si pensaste que kunzite es malo este es mil veces peor.

-ok Darién, en eso serena noto como Darién cambiaba el semblante al mirar en una dirección y al girar la cara vio que hacia ellos caminaba un ángel vagamente familiar pero no sabia de donde, "_serena tonta este es el hombre que viste en la mañana, aunque por un momento me pareció haberlo visto en otro lugar. _Serena lo miro de nuevo y quedo nuevamente deslumbrada por su belleza, tenia el cabello rubio como un ángel, los ojos azules como el mar, era un hombre alto y varonil por un momento se perdió en sus ojos pero decidió bajar la cabeza para que Darién no se enfadara con ella.

-por fin llegas chiba, pero quien es esta hermosura, déjeme decirle mi bella dama, que ese golpe que usted le dio a una de las noviecitas de kunzite fue espectacular, bastante formidable de hecho, y debo decirle que me da curiosidad el motivo de semejante desplante, aunque conociendo a mina de seguro se puso a coquetearle a Darién, ella digamos que es una chica fácil que el encanta estar con todos. Diamante le agarro las manos y al sentir como el le besaba la mano deteniéndose a lamerle un poco la hizo ruborizar, esto hizo enfadar a Darién quien le separo las manos de su serena.

-tranquilo chiba, pero si no le e hecho nada a la señorita "_aun, aunque esta muñequita esta demasiado buena para no intentar al menos conseguir un beso"_ diamante la observo detenidamente ya que la vez pasada no había tenido tiempo de verla bien y frunció un poco el seño. - disculpa linda, pero estuviste por casualidad en los jardines del norte hace unos meses? Serena lo miro y sonrió. –recuerdo que andaba con una amiga o me equivoco, Darién al escuchar esto los miro a los dos de muy mal humor.

-si fui con mi mejor amiga Rei, en una subasta benéfica, pero acaso estuvo usted hay? Diamante le sonrió mientras Darién cada vez estaba molesto solo de pensar que ese tonto hubiera visto a su mujer antes.

-pero como me entristece que tan bella jovencita se halla olvidado tan rápido de mi, Darién ya no aguantaba mas, solo quería firmar los venditos papeles y largarse de hay con su mujer, pero eso si serena tendría que explicarle detalladamente como es que había visto al tonto de Black Moon. –aunque la perdonare si bailara un pieza con migo, claro si a mi querido amigo Darién no le molesta.

-una no soy tu querido amigo Darién y dos mejor firmemos estos papeles y luego te buscas a otra chica con quien bailar ya que serena es solo mía, entendiste o prefieres que te de una demostración de lo que te podría pasar si le sigues coqueteando.

-muy bien chiba firmemos los papeles, oh pero que modales no me había presentado mi bella dama me llamo diamante Black Moon y desde ahora considéreme su mas ferviente admirador. En eso se acercaron una pareja que consistía en una hermosa joven de pelo corto el cual bajo la luz daba impresión de ser algo azulado junto con un hombre muy guapo que la agarraba de la cintura. –Zoicite, Amy me da gusto verlos, pero miren hay viene la mas hermosa de mis abogadas, serena pudo ver como una chica muy alta y elegante se les acercaba con una sonrisa. –lita que bueno que ya llegaste, este tonto quiere firmar los papeles ahora arruinándonos la fiesta.

-jajajaja, como solo es una firma no creo que tarde mucho, soy lita y tu debes ser la novia de Darién, escuchar que últimamente andaba con una niña muy bonita veo que nadie se equivoco, serena aun estaba sorprendida por la forma tan abierta que tenían todos, es que en un momento parecían amigos y al segundo parecía como si se odiaran, como ya todos tenían mas de 20 minutos discutiendo no se que condiciones serena se canso y decidió ir al tocador del segundo piso ya que ese fue el que le habían indicado ir, pero cuando salía de este se encontró a diamante afuera esperándola.

-ya termino la reunión señor Black Moon?, mejor voy con Darién no quiero que se preocupe, peor antes de que pudiera dar un paso el la agarro, le tapo la boca y la entro la fuerza en una de las habitaciones cerrándola con llave. –pero que hace déjeme salir en este instante, acaso esta loco.

-no preciosa, pero necesito probar tus labios y como se que si te pedía subir no lo harías, decidí robarte un beso, aunque en realidad es el segundo beso que te doy.

-de que esta hablando, si usted nunca me ha tocado, tal vez me vio en una ocasión peor de hay a besarme creo que esta confundido.

-no preciosa, creo que debo darte un recordatorio antes de que serna pudiera protestar el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, mientras serena forcejeaba con el para que la soltara. Rápidamente diamante sin dejar de besarla la tiro a la cama con el encima, mientras serena trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran.

U y espero les haya gustado, este capitulo, aunque debo confesarles que me debatí entre tres escenarios para la fiesta, pero al final este me pareció mejor y mas acorde con la historia, y el próximo capitulo será bastante revelador ya que sere y Darién apenas acaban de llegar a la fiesta.


	11. fin de la fiesta

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

-Suéltame ya, serena intentaba empujar con todas sus fuerzas a diamante, pero este era muchísimo mas fuerte que ella. Por lo que pretendió que cedía ante el y le respondía a sus besos, diamante pensó que ella estaba cediendo y lentamente la fue soltando para acariciarla y besarla mas apasionadamente lo que aprovecho serena para darle un fuerte empujón para bajarse rápidamente e la cama e intentar abrir la puerta, pero diamante se recupero fácilmente y la alcanzo rápidamente, pero serena alcanzo a ver un objeto metálico en una mesa y lo agarro dando se cuenta que era una daga, sin dudarlo si quiera la apunto hacia diamante que la miro sorprendido de que ella se atreviera a amenazarlo con esta. N/A: tiene garras nuestra linda serena, pero porque no le funcionara con Darién?

-si se acerca a mi de nuevo le juro por lo mas sagrado que le clavare esta daga en el pecho maldito aprovechado, diamante la miro aun sorprendido, pero notando el temblor de las manos de ella al empuñar la daga y pensando en como quitársela rápidamente para luego hacerla suya en la cama, ya que serena lo había excitado con esa actitud y decidió distraerla para que se descuidara.

-princesa, porque eres tan arisca ahora conmigo, me gusto mas tu actitud mas pasivo de la otra vez que te tuve entre mis brazos, de hecho aun recuerdo el sabor dulce y delicioso de tus labios mi pequeña despistada, serena lo miro algo confusa y sin entender de que rayos hablaba de el cuando los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento.

Flack Bach

-serena por favor ve y entrégale esto al encargado, pero ten cuidado que ese camino esta algo resbaloso por ese camino, serena asintió, ha sere cuando regreses nos tiraremos algunas fotos en aquellos arboles, de hecho todo este lugar me parece sumamente hermoso y de ensueño no lo crees amiga.

-Si tienes toda la razón salió rápidamente, peor giro por donde no debía y se perdió decido correr para acercarse mas a la salida del laberinto en que se había metido sin querer pero se resbalo y casi se cae a un precipicio en el que hasta ese momento no se había fijado, dio tal grito al sentir que casi se caía mientras trataba inútilmente de evitar caerse agarrada de una muy frágil rama, pero cuando todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas y pensó que caería y se mataría un ángel apareció y le agarro la mano o eso pensó ella. –muchas gracias eres un ángel.

-puede ser preciosa, pero no precisamente uno bueno. A serena no le gusto el tono en que dijo ese comentario y trato de alejarse de el pero no tenia fuerza y aun estaba un poco despistada por la caída, por lo que fue muy tarde cuando noto que el tipo la estaba abrazando demasiado posesivamente y descendía la cabeza para robarle un beso que fue tan apasionado que la dejo sin aire haciendo que se desmayara, cuando serena recupero la conciencia estaba en un banco junto a su amiga Rei quien lucia muy preocupada, por lo que pensó que lo del ángel había sido un suelo y no le dio importancia y solo se concentro en los regaños de su amiga para que fuera mas cuidadosa y menos despistada.

Fin del Flack Bach

-ya lo recuerdo tu fuiste el que me rescato antes de que me callera, pero que luego se aprovecho de que aun estaba un poco aturdida para aprovecharse de mi y besarme hasta hacerme desmayar por la falta de aire, eres un maldito canalla diamante, como te aprovechas de alguien indefenso y aturdido que casi estuvo apunto de morir. Diamante trato de acercársele, pero serena no se lo permitió. –ni un solo paso mas diamante o te juro que te enterrare esto en tu cuerpo hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

-no entiendo que tanto estas reclamando preciosa, de hecho estoy seguro de que soy mejor amante que ese imbécil de Darién, yo soy mucho mejor que ese idiota, de hecho ese tonto no te puede dar tanto placer como el que te puedo dar yo, así que porque no eres una buena chica y bajas esa alma para que te pueda llevar a conocer el paraíso en esa cama enorme que esta a nuestro lado.

-jamás hare algo así en mi vida, estas completamente loco lo sabes? Y si acaso piensas que solo por ser atractivo, guapo y tener mucho dinero las personas deben hacer lo que tu quieras diamante, pues estas totalmente equivocado lo entiendes? "_hay dios espero que Darién venga pronto no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantener a este tipo a raya, sin que me toque, si se da cuenta de que no soy capaz de herir a otro ser humano será mi fin"_-no entiendo como eres capaz de hacer una bajeza así con alguien traerme a la fuerza y querer tenerme en contra de mi voluntad.

-así que te parezco atractivo linda serena, no se como te convenció el idiota de Darién, pero yo suelo ser muchísimo mas generoso que el con mis amantes. Ahora ven a mi cama y te demostrare que puedes alcanzar el cielo a donde tu jamás as logrado llegar hermosa, no sabes como te deseo, ese vestido es tan sexy que te lo quiero arrancar con los dientes y morderte el cuerpo entero, diamante dio varios pasos hacia ella, pero serena no bajo la daga ni por un segundo.

-y para que lo sepas, la razón por la que estoy con Darién es solo porque yo lo amo, aunque admito que no es perfecto, el es el único hombre que he amado en mi vida idiota, así que ya deja de decir tantas tonterías, ya que yo jamás sere tuya entiéndalo de una buena vez y abre la puerta. En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de la puerta abriéndose y chocando estruendosamente contra la pared, serena miro con alivio como Darién había abierto de una parada la puerta.

-Darién miro a serena y al ver la daga que esta tenia en la mano apuntándole al idiota de diamante, se enfureció con bastante con este, en ese mismo instante entraron los primos de Darién y varias personas mas pero Darién solo veía a diamante y se abalanzo contra el pegándole un fuerte golpe, le dio en la cara un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo sacándole un poco de sangre de los labios.

-tal parece maldito imbécil que mi mujer te ha puesto en tu maldito lugar, pero para que lo entiendas como es debido es mejor que tengas esto… Darién no termino de hablar empezó a golpear a diamante quien también le respondía los golpes, pero Darién resurto ser mas rápido y lo derribo al piso., miro a serena quien parecía punto de desmayarse y no dejaba de temblar, se acerco a ella y sorpresivamente para todos la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos en un abrazo muy intimo.

-Mientras diamante solo tosía y miraba a Darién bastante molesto, por haberlo interrumpido justo cuando ya había decidido como quitarle la daga a serena. Quien en ese momento miraba a Darién muy nerviosa. –parece que esta vez no se pudo princesa, pero algún día voy a volver a tenerte entre mis brazos lo quieras o no y en esa ocasión este imbécil no podrá evitarlo, peor no pudo seguir hablando porque alguien le dio una patada en la barriga.

–tranquila mi princesita, ya estoy aquí y te protegeré siempre le quito la daga que ella aun tenia en la mano y se la paso a jedite, mientras kunzite y Neflyte le caían a golpe a diamante, este tosió y Darién lo miro con odio. –te le vuelves a ha acercar a mi mujer idiota y te aseguro que no sere tan benevolente contigo. Poco a poco varias personas se habían aglomerado en la puerta pero nadie había movido ni un dedo para ayudar a diamante, su hermano lo intento, pero fue detenido por Zoicite y jedite.

- sácame de aquí por favor Darién, el la miro casi llorosa y aun bastante nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza, para luego sacarla rápidamente de ese lugar caminando con ella abrazada hasta llegar al coche, el cual fue conducido por uno de sus guardaespaldas ya que el abrazo a serena en silencio durante todo el trayecto a la mansión ya que ella aun estaba temblando del susto que se llevo con diamante.

-cuando llegaron a la casa Darién cargo a serena hasta llevarla a la habitación sin decir una sola palabra mientras ella estaba muerta de los nervios la dejo sola unos minutos mientras bajaba a buscarle un te y cuando regreso serena ya se había dado una ducha y se había puesto una bata color melón, el la observo sentada en la cama esperándolo con bastante nerviosismo mientras lo miraba con algo de temor. –Darién se que debes estar molesto conmigo, pero te juro que nada de lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, el me estaba esperando afuera de la puerta del baño y me llevo a la fuerza hacia esa habitación.

-tranquila amor, aquí el único que tiene la culpa soy yo… es mi culpa yo debí cuidarte mejor bebe, pero en mi defensa debo confesar que nunca pensé que el se atrevería a hacerte algo con migo y tantas personas en esa mansión, pero me equivoque. La tomo entre sus brazos y le beso suavemente en los labios. –sabes escuche lo que le dijiste y aunque se que fue una mentira cuando le dijiste que me amabas. Me agrado bastante escucharlo de tus labios mi preciosa serena.

-serena asintió, pro no rebatió sus palabras, esta noche se había dado cuenta que ya no lo odiaba como antes… pero de hay a llamarlo amor era muy diferente, solo estaba un poco cautivada por la belleza de Darién, pero aun se sentía mal por sus padres y todo lo que este le había quitado, su inocencia, sus amigos, sus padres y su pequeña burbuja privada en la que siempre vivió de pronto todo eso Darién lo aniquilo para dejarlo a el encerrados en una gran jaula de oro, así es que ella lo veía, pero cuando diamante la ataco, solo deseaba que Darién viniera a rescatarla.

-en verdad me asuste mucho cuando ese tipo me ataco y me beso a la fuerza, estaba tan asustada que ni me podía mover, per cuando por fin logre liberarme… no se que hubiera pasado de no haber visto esa daga y si tu no hubieras llegado. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese tipo me abría hecho, gracias por rescatarme Darién, de verdad te lo agradezco eres mi salvador, serena se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-es la primera vez que me besas por tu propia voluntad princesa, pero no me debes nada, era mi deber el protegerte serena, recuerda que tu eres mi mujer y solo yo tengo derecho a protegerte, tocarte, besarte y hacerte mía una y ora vez se le acerco lentamente y la beso apasionadamente, cuando la fin la soltó serena estaba en las nubes y decidió beber el te para distraerlo y distraerse a si misma de los latidos tan fuertes que habían en su corazón, pero cuando ya se había tomado todo el te Darién le quito la taza y la miro a los ojos con un vibrante deseo.

-de verdad te agradezco haberme rescatado de diamante, sabes en una ocasión fui con Rei a una **s**ubasta en los jardines del norte, pero me perdí y casi caigo de un precipicio y diamante me rescato…pero estaba aun aturdida y el se aprovecho de eso para besarme lo que ocasiono que me desmayara, hasta esta noche nunca me había acordado de lo que paso ya que cuando desperté estaba con mi amiga. El es un hombre muy malo que se aprovecha de los demás cuando están indefensos Darién.

-por eso te dije que el era peor que yo serena, peor ya no quiero hablar de ese idiota y si de verdad me quieres agradecer quiero que seas mía en este instante, pero no como otras veces, quiero que en esta ocasión tu seas quien me quieras, quiero que desees de buen agrado que te posea y que deje que te haga todo lo que yo quiera sin protestar ni llorar serena, ella se ruborizo pero asintió con la cabeza.

-esta bien Darién hare todo lo que desees sin protestar, el sonrió con lujuria y la beso apasionadamente mientras la cargaba y la subía a la cama para luego colocarse encima de ella y seguir besándola apasionadamente, pero se separo de ella y se acostó en la cama mirándola desafiantemente, serena lo miro a los ojos y vio que aun la deseaba, peor al parecer el quería que ella fuera quien iniciara todo. – no se que debo hacer le confeso completamente roja a lo que el se rio.

-es que no miras cuando te toco, solo debes hacerme lo mismo que yo te hago a ti, peor para empezar quítame la ropa, serena asintió y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa con manos un poco torpes y temblorosas mientras el solo la miraba, luego le quito la camiseta, peor al llegar al pantalón no pudo hacerlo. –esta bien esto me lo quitare yo y para sorpresa de serena en un segundo ya el se había quitado tanto el pantalón como el bóxer negro que llevaba. –ahora tócame serena, ella lo miro y trago saliva fue tocando lentamente la piel de el como el siempre hacia con ella y sustituyo sus manos con su boca besando la piel de su cuello lentamente. Le mordisqueo el pezón haciéndolo gemir y descendió hasta su ombligo pero cuando bajo un poco iba a subir la cabeza, pero Darién no lo permitió. –quiero que lo metas en tu boca serena.

-esta bien Darién sere empezó a chuparle el pene parando a veces para lamerle alrededor con la lengua para luego volverle a chupar, Darién al principio solo la observaba peor pronto empezó a mover las caderas y gemir embistiendo la boca de serena con su pene hasta que se derramo dentro de su boca.

-trágatelo, ella no quería hacerlo pero al ver como el la miro lo tuvo que hacer el luego la puso de bajo de el, le parpo bajo la bata y le rompió el tanga que llevaba y entro en ella de una sola estocada cabalgándola lentamente para luego ir aumentando sus embestidas según ella se iba acostumbrando y pidiendo por mas hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima del placer. –serena dime que te gusto que te hiciera mía dímelo por favor, ella lo miro sorprendida por la forma en que el se lo estaba rogando.

-bueno en esta ocasión te controlaste un poco y esperaste a que me acomodara a ti, creo que vas mejorando, el la miro y sonrió dándole un beso en los labios.

-pues vamos a seguir practicando, serena lo miro sorprendida de que estuviera listo tan pronto y acepto mientras los labio de Darién le sellaban la boca con un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez.

Espero les allá gustado y en compensación por la tardanza les e dado el cap mas largo de todos jajaja y quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, espero les siga gustando los demás capítulos ya que les traigo mas sorpresas bay.


	12. pasion

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

**Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad no fue mi intención, pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad no había podido subir el siguiente capitulo, entre esas razones estuvo que mi PC tuvo problemas y se le borro este capitulo por lo que lo tuve que escribir de nuevo cuando me la repararon, por suerte la tengo escrita en una mascota, y para colmo mis clases en la universidad ya empezaron y llego muy tarde a casa, pero ya e arreglado la PC y acomodado mi horario para poder escribir mis historias, gracias por esperarme, las quiero a todas.**

**-**serena miraba por la ventana mientras suspiraba y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostros. –por fin mañana regresare a mi casa, dio oro suspiro y contemplo como las hojas de los arboles se movían lo que la hizo sentir mucho mejor, pero por momento sentía una extraña nostalgia, como si sintiera mucho pesar o algo así por tener que irse de ese lugar, aunque no podía entender porque, ya que lo que mas deseaba era irse de ese lugar y volver a su casa con su familia y sus amistades.

-soy una tonta, no es posible que me este sintiendo triste porque ya no estaré aquí con el, como me puedo sentir así, si esta semana el lo único que ha hecho es ser un paranoico posesivo, aunque no puedo negar que se ha portado muy cariñoso con migo, peor aun así no puedo olvidar que desde el principio el me ha obligado a hacer todo lo que ha querido y como si eso fuera poco me obliga a vestir de forma tan ridícula y denigrante.

-señora serena aquí esta su bebida, al escuchar esto serena se sobresalto y miro a hotaru, una linda joven a quien Darién había puesto como su mucama para que la atendiera en todo, además de que era muy discreta y en cuanto Darién entraba esta salía, pero lo único que ha serena no le gustaba de esta niña era el hecho de que siempre la anduviera vigilando, y como Darién siempre había estado en la casa pero últimamente salía por las tardes serena aprovechaba para inspeccionar la casa, pero al llegar al tercer piso se había encontrado con que habían habitaciones cerradas con llaves y hasta con clave de seguridad y aunque había intentado entrar por diferentes medios hotaru siempre la encontraba y le decía que debía dejar de hacerlo ya que el señor chiba había prohibido la entrada a todo el mundo en esas habitaciones.

-muchas gracias hotaru, rápidamente serena se bebió el vaso del deliciosos y frio jugo de pera y le sonrió a hotaru. –estaba muy rico muchas gracias, por cierto sabes a donde fue Darién o lo haz visto en la casa? Hotaru la miro un segundo como si meditara su respuesta y después la miro algo vacilante. –vamos decírmelo deseo verlo ya que no lo he visto en mucho rato, de hecho no lo he visto en varias horas y me parece extraño que haya salido así sin siquiera avisarme.

-tiene toda la razón señora, pero no se si lo deba decir ya que el señor no dijo que le dijéramos a donde iba aparte seria mejor que usted espere a que el regrese y así le diga a donde fue, no lo cree usted señora, a serena no le gustaba que la llamaran señora y menos una chica mas vieja que ella pero debía aguantar ya que ese era otro de los tantos caprichos de Darién, ese y decirles a todos que ella era su mujer.

-dímelo hotaru le pidió serena un poco mas fuerte, y hotaru de pronto se puso nerviosa y bajo la mirada cuando serena la miro a los ojos, al notar lo nerviosa que estaba la chica serena se puso seria y la miro a los ojos enfadada. –te ordeno que me digas en este instante en donde esta mi marido, hotaru se sorprendió ya que serena casi nunca le decía así a Darién o mas bien era la primera vez que lo decía, serena se sorprendió se sus propias palabras peor lo disimulo para que la mucama no lo notara

-muy bien señora serena se lo diré, lo que sucedió fue que el señor neflyte vino a buscar al señor chiba y parecía algo ansioso y apresurado por lo que se fueron rápidamente y el señor me ordeno que le dijera a usted que regresaba en un rato, pero me pareció escuchar que le decía algo de reunirse con el señor Black Moon al señor neflyte y como se que ha habido problemas con el señor diamante, me imagine que habrá sucedido algo con el que ha motivado tal reunión mi señora.

-muy bien hotaru puedes retirarte ordeno serena un poco perturbada por la noticia, aunque eso no impidió que notara el ligero aire de reproche en las palabras de la mucama por lo que imagino que esta debía estar interesada en diamante y molesta con serena por el gran interés o obsesión que este ha demostrado por serena, ya que todos los días sin falta recibía una docenas de claveles blancos y muchas cartas pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento.

- aunque pare ser sinceros apenas había llegado a leer una ya que Darién se encargaba de quemar todas las cartas y devolver las flores, después se ponía demasiado posesivo y celoso con ella y le hacia el amor salvajemente y de todas las maneras posibles haciéndola sentir en las nubes cosa que la horrorizaba porque cada día se sentía mas a gusto con el y su forma de amarla y a veces debía reclamarse el pequeñito deseo que tenia de que el la tocara o de quedarse para siempre con el. Serena camino hasta su habitación y se quedo dormida con la cabeza girando en torno a lo dicho por la mucama y a sus sentimientos por Darién los cuales le daban mucho miedo.

-Darién entro en la habitación algo cansado pero de buen humor ya que había arreglado las cosas para no tener que tratar directamente con diamante y así poder dedicar todo su tiempo a su adorado ángel, el cual de paso se encontraba acostada en la cama de forma tan sexy que tubo que controlarse para no abalanzarse hacia ella y poseerla sin ningún preámbulo, pero no podía hacer eso ya que ese día o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de esta tarde era lo ultimo que le quedaba ya que al día siguiente tendría que llevarla devuelta a su casa, pero se alegro al recordar de que solo seria un par de días ya que aunque serena no lo sabia ya el había resuelto como la vería y que ella volvería a vivir mucho tiempo con el lejos de su familia, pero sin que nadie sospeche absolutamente nada.

-serena despierta, ella se movió peor como no despertaba de una vez Darién se acostó desnudo encima de ella y la beso en los labios lentamente lo que hizo que ella despertara y lo observara algo confundida –mi querida serena no sabes el gusto que me ha dado que me esperaras acostada en la cama y vestida tan… provocativamente, serena lo miro y vio la lujuria en sus ojos y luego miro su bata del color de la pasión, la cual para colmo estaba levantada muy por encima del muslo y tenia un gran escote en forma de corazón y se negó a pensar que lo había hecho para complacerlo a el " _hay no me vestí para gustarle este ultimo día y que me deseara en cuanto me viera, de verdad algo esta muy mal con migo no debería hacer algo así, peor cuando el me mira así no puedo evitar sentirme apenada y deseosa de sus caricias"_ – no sabes lo que te extrañe mi preciosa niña, serna lo miraba embobada y extasiada y en el fondo se alegro despertar con el aroma a hombre de Darién cerca de ella y sentir como el la había besado.

-Darién que estas haciendo, le pregunto serena algo alarmada mientras veía como un dios griego completamente desnudo le lamia los pies lentamente mientras iba subiendo lentamente por la perna hasta llegar a las rodillas la cual mordisqueo lentamente.

-solo deseo saborearte lentamente mi adorada serena, quiero disfrutar de cada porción de tu piel y hacerte vibrar con mis caricias para luego entrar en ti, peor sobre todo quiero que recuerdes todo lo que te are este maravillosa noche serena, quiero que la recuerdes toda tu vida y que esperes con ansias a cuando pobedas volver a estar entre mis brazos, serena trago saliva y dejo de pensar al sentir como la lengua y los labios de Darién se deslizaban sobre su piel.

-Darién… serena no dejaba de sentir un gran calor entre sus piernas mientras toda su piel ardía bajo las caricias de Darién, pudo sentir la lengua de Darién recorría sus muslos, Darién comenzó a lamerle la parte interna de su muslo mientras ya serena estaba completamente roja y toda su piel temblaba de deseo , le separo las piernas y con sus dedos rozo su intimidad para luego introducir sus dedos en su estrecha cavidad separando los húmedos y sensibles pliegues con sus dedos, para luego introducir la lengua muy despacio en la vagina de ella, haciendo gemir de deseo y placer a serena.

- Darién disfrutaba al ver lo excitada y desbordante que estaba la vagina de serna la cual succiono mordisqueo y chupo hasta que serna ya no podía mas y se tenso por el placer mientras Darién seguía dibujando con su lengua dentro de la cavidad de serena múltiples paisajes haciéndola gritar mas y mas, mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba cuando podía pensar que podía salírsele del pecho hasta que todo su cuerpo se contrajo para desencadenar en un gran orgasmo que la lleno de placer y la subió al cielo mientras Darién la miraba con deseo, orgullo y sonriente por lo que le había hecho sentir a su adorada y amada serena.

-apenas estoy empezando mi querida princesa, lentamente fue subiendo hasta el ombligo mordisqueando, chupando y lamiendo toda la piel que se encontraba alrededor hasta llegar al ombligo el cual primero lamio haciendo que serena sintiera muchas cosquillas, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los senos de serena los cuales estaba hinchados y duros esperando las hábiles carisias de Darién, Darién subió hasta que su boca quedo enfrente de ellos y comenzó a lamerlos primero uno y luego el otro haciendo que serena gritara de placer por las caricias de Darién, aunque aun ella seguía en frenesí por el orgasmo recibido minutos antes, serena comenzó a gritar y gemir mas fuerte todavía cuando Darién comenzó a chupar y lamerle los senos –si pequeña grita para mi, eres mi mujer serena quiero que tu cuerpo disfrute todas mis carisias.

-Darién ya no puedo mas, ella lo halo y beso su boca apasionadamente, cuando el se separo de sus labios minutos después la miro muy sorprendido, peor encantado de que ella halla tomado la iniciativa de besarlo –te necesito ahora dentro de mi por favor, deja de torturarme quiero tenerte dentro de mi, al escuchar esta declaración de rendición completa de serena el no pudo evitar sonreír encantado, peor no le hizo caso y sigio lamiéndole los senos y chupándolos mientras que introducía un dedo en el centro de serena haciéndola gritar mas y mas hasta que su cuerpo se preparo para un nuevo orgasmo el cual no tardo mucho en llegar.

-amor no puedo mas necesito estar dentro de ti, pero quiero que abras las piernas para mi hermosa, serena se puso roja al escuchar lo que le pedía, pero deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro de ella que lentamente fue separando las piernas, de inmediato Darién la rozo con su pene erecto y muy listo para estar dentro de ella, cuando serena sintió como su gorda punta entraba dentro de ella grito de placer y frustración ya que el solo había entrado la punta y eso la colmo de deseo haciéndola sentir casi de inmediato otro orgasmo –si amor grita para mi dime que quieres que haga.

-ya quiero que lo entres todo, te deseo, hazme tuya de una maldita vez Darién el se rio por la desesperación que había en la vos de ella peor hizo una mueca al notar que si palpitante pene le dolía y entro en ella de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de placer y de satisfacción comenzó cabalgara despacio, pero al notar el deseo y la pasión en los ojos de ella no se puso contener mas y comenzó a cabalgarla como un demente.

-eres maravillosa cariño, Darién la abrazo mas fuerte sin dejar de embestirla –serena rodea mi cintura con tus piernas ella obedeció y sintió aun mas fuerte sus embestidas Darién beso el cuello de serena dejándole marcas de chupones en el y luego devoro sus labios con ansias de un hombre sediento que tiene muchos días sin probar el agua ella disfrutaba de sus embistes y le aruño la espalda, peor esto solo lo hizo arder mas de deseo y hacerle el amor mas fiero. Salvaje y rudo que antes, ya no eran besos apasionados, sino que se había convertidos en besos salvajes de un hombre hambriento y de una mujer deseosa de ser comida hasta que juntos llegaron aun profundo éxtasis.

-dariennnnnnnnn serena grito el nombre de el, pero aunque ya el había llegado al orgasmo seguía duro y lo demostró girándola para que ella quedara encima de el, al principio comenzó a el dirigirla para que lo cabalgara, pero segundos después era ella la que lo cabalgaba salvajemente a el mientras Darién le agarraba los senos y se los acariciaba con los dedos un poco brusco, serena estaba cada vez mas cerca de llegar, hasta que después de gritar su nombre llego al orgasmo desplomándose encima del pecho de Darién completamente satisfecha y cansada hasta el punto de que sus ojos casi se cerraban solos. –fue maravilloso le dijo serena entre sueños quedando se profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

-ya esta todo listo serna debemos irnos, ella miro al piso de hecho desde que había despertado en la mañana no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que después de que se había dormido en la noche el la había despertado varias veces mas para hacerla suya y esa misma mañana cuando la despertó le había hecho el amor como un demente y su cuerpo aun le dolía y tenia las marcas de la pasión vivida por ambos. –serena mírame a los ojos, como ella vacilo el le levanto el rostro. –anoche fue maravilloso y no tienes nada que avergonzarte, seguido de eso la beso apasionadamente, peor una ligera tos los interrumpió, Darién miro a hotaru molesto por la interrupción. –que quieres

-perdón señor peor llaman para avisar que el avión esta listo y el auto los espera, ya subí sus cosas y solo esta esperando a que ustedes decidan partir, todo esto hotaru lo dijo temblando ya que le tenia algo de miedo a Darién, aparte de que no entendía como podía besar así a serena, la boba por la cual su adorado diamante esta interesado, ella lo amaba desde el primer día que lo vio, pero este nunca la miraba, excepto en una fiesta en donde ella le entrego su mas preciado tesoro que el tomo sin contemplación para luego irse a bailar con una pelirroja el resto de la noche. Hotaru se quedo en la habitación triste, pero aun así nunca le había podido guardar rencor.

-bien puedes retirarte hotaru, cuando la mucama salió Darién miro a serena –es mejor que nos vallamos o no podre contenerme el deseo de hacerte mía ella asintió y se puso una bufanda, por suerte la ropa que tenia era abrigada, además de que le tapaba las marcas de chupines del cuello, porque eso si Darién la había llenado de marcas por tdas partes y lo peor es que ella también lo había marcado a el, Darién la tomo de las manos y salió con ella brazada hasta el auto. Mientras hotaru los miraba alejarse desde una ventana, ene so sonó el teléfono y ella fue a contestar.

-si se acaban de ir, no se si antes irían a algún otro lugar, verlo esa tarde? Si por supuesto estaré ansiosa de...Se corto la línea del otro lado pero aun así hotaru sonrió ya que vería a su adorado esa tarde. –hare que te olvides de esa serena cuésteme lo que me cueste y salió cantando de la habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

-estaba lloviendo por lo que serena corrió rápidamente hasta su casa mientras la lluvia empapaba su cabello, pero aun así le encanto sentir el agua en su piel, aun no podía creer que apenas 72 horas atrás había estado haciendo el amor con Darién y ahora se encontraba sana y salva en su casa, bueno por ahora porque Darién le había dejado muy claro que aun en la ciudad y sin que sus padres lo descubrieran ella seguiría viéndolo y ella seguiría siendo suya, se sentía culpable pero a la vez esperaba con ansias poder volver a estar en sus maravillosos brazos y sentir sus besos y su boca en tosa su piel.

-no puedo creer que me ponga así solo por imaginar como seria o cuando lo volveré a ver, al llegar a su casa serena reconoció afuera el auto de Darién y se apresuro a entrar a la casa- madre ya estoy aquí su madre salió y le sonrió. –tenemos visitas madre; su madre asintió y antes de que serena pudiera decir algo mas Darién apareció comiéndosela con la mirada y en ese momento fue que serena se percato de que se le pegaba demasiado la ropa por culpa de haberse mojado corrió a su habitación a secarse y a controlarse, se había quitado toda la ropa cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Darién apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y deseo en la mirada, serena trago saliva y se tapo con una toalla. –que haces aquí.

-es que necesito un motivo para venir a ver a mi mujer antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente cayendo con ella encima de la cama, serena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando mientras Darién se levantaba un poco de encima de ella para quitarle la toalla y sin dejar de besarla se desabotono el botón del pantalón y separándole bien las piernas entro en ella de una sola estocada -te deseo ahora cariño y te hare mía, serena tuvo que tapase la boca para no gemir ya que el maldito de Darién la estaba cabalgando en su propia cama y en su casa y se estremeció solo de pensar que pasaría si su madre subía y los encontraba.

-no Darién para si mami llega… ella no pudo terminar la frase porque el la embistió mas fuerte mientras le devoraba la boca a besos haciendo que serena lentamente cediera y se entregara a la pasión varios minutos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo mientras serena lo miraba extasiada y enfadada. – no debimos hacer esto, aunque su tono no era para nada de enfado y eso solo hizo reir mas a darien.

-aunque quieras negarlo te encanto que te hiciera mía serena y esta noche quiero que dejes la puerta de la entrada de atrás abierta, serena iba a protestar peor el la beso dejándola sin palabras y completamente embobada. –tranquila gatita recuerda que si tu madre te escucha pelear y sube se enfadara al ver como estamos, además a ti también te gusto que te visitara y si preguntan les diré que te estaba preguntando algunas cosas sobre tus estudios y por eso tarde en bajar, ahora vístete y ponte hermosa que tu macho esta en tu casa lindura.

- es mejor que bajes o mi madre subirá a ver porque tardamos tanto, el se rio y se levanto acomodo su ropa y la beso apasionadamente para luego salir de la habitación. –que les dirá que solo se demoro porque me preguntaba sobre mis estudios? Es que cree que mi familia es idiota, que yo sepa el no tienen motivos para ello, pero que tonta como permití que el me tomara así como así, serena se miro en el espejo y decidió que era mejor darse una ducha rápida para borrar el olor de Darién de su cuerpo, por lo que 10 minutos mas tardes bajo las escaleras vestida con una falda de color azul cielo que le quedaba por las rodillas y una blusa blanca. Y zapatillas azules se había dejado el pelo con dos trenzas y bajo sonriente a la sala

-parece que mi princesa ha bajado ya, serena se sonrojo ante las palabras de su padre y la mirada de deseo de Darién, se acerco a si padre y le sonrió luego se fijo en que habían varias personas en la sala, entre ellas varios amigos de su padre y uno de los primos de Darién. –cariño e invitado e los señores chica a cenar y también te tengo una gran sorpresa peor vallamos a la mesa y hay lo platicamos, serena camino callada y algo preocupada por la noticia que le tenia su padre que solo cuando estaba sentada fue que se fijo que Darién estaba sentada al lado de ella y justo del lado de la mesa que daba mas a la pared lo que evitaba que vieran lo que Darién estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

-Darién ya basta le dijo en un tono algo bajito y con una sonrisa para disimular, peor el solo sonrió y deslizo su mano por debajo de su falda mas hacia su muslo, serena se preocupo, pero como enfrente de ellos estaban el primo de Darién y su abogado y una chica de pelo corto que con la luz se veía un poco azulado le sonreía, serena estaba cada vez mas nerviosa ya que su cuerpo no dejaba de responder a las caricias de ese demonio que tenia justo a su lado , sin darse cuenta había abierto las piernas para el, cosa que el aprovecho para introducirle un dedo en la húmeda cueva de serena, tan absorta en sus emociones estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre le estaba hablando.

-serena cariño te encuentras bien, pareces un poco roja y acalorada, disculpen a mi hija esque estuvo en un campamento y parece que el cambio de clima le a afectado un poquito, serena miro a su padre quien le sonreía e intento sonreírle y Darién se compadeció de ella y retiro la mano para que se relajara. –cariño te preguntaba que si te gustaría ir a vivir al extranjero para estudiar, el señor chiba muy amablemente nos ha ofrecido darte una besa para que estudies fuera del país, debo decir que a tu madre y a mi nos ha encantado la idea ya que podrás conocer nuevas culturas y tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar en los mejores lugares, peor queremos escuchar tu opinión antes de decidir cariño.

-Estudiar fuera, serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Darién había manipulado todo para que sus padres creyeran que ella iba a viajar al extranjero por sus estudios, solo para poder tenerla solo para el y así hacerle todo lo que quiera como si fuera una simple muñeca, palideció al imaginar que otra vez solo vestiría batitas y ropa interior de acuerdo a los deseo y caprichos de Darién, quien la miraba fijamente como retándola con la miraba mientras volvía a deslizar sus manos en su húmeda cavidad.

-Vamos serena quiero que me digas delante de todos que opinas de la propuesta que tan generosamente nos ha hecho el señor chiba, serna miro a su madre y vi la ilusión en su rostro por lo que se trago su replica y le sonrió a todos.

-si papi, acepto la propuesta de estudiar fuera siempre y cuando ese sea tu deseo, solo quiero hacer las cosas que te hagan feliz y si piensas que irme a vivir al extranjero lejos de ustedes es lo que me conviene eso hare, serena no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima pero su madre la miro firmemente y luego les sonrió a todos, mientras darien retiraba lensamtente su mano dejándola con el deseo a flor de piel.

-es mejor que empecemos a cenar y así celebramos que mi hija va a tener una gran educación y no se preocupen por sus lagrimas, serena siempre ha sido un poco llorona, pero estoy segura de que esta muy feliz por lograr viajar y así superarse así misma verdad hija. Serena asintió y controlo sus nervios hasta poco a poco el reloj fue marcando las horas y los invitaos se retiraron, serena ayudo a sus padre y como ellos estaban cansados ella s encargo de cerrar las puertas dejando la de atrás entre abierta como el se lo había pedido.

-el reloj marcaba las 12 am y serena un no podía creer que estuviera esperando a un hombre, para costarse con el en su propia casa. Ella aun no podía imaginar como tendría sexo con alguien en su propia habitación frente a todos sus recuerdos de niña, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi grita cuando alguien la abrazo por detrás y le tapo la boca.

-tranquila mi gatita soy yo, sin darle tiempo a nada la giro y atrayéndola mas hacia el la beso muy apasionadamente, mientras lentamente la cargaba y la llevaba hasta la cama sin romper el beso. –no sabes como deseo oírte gritar de placer princesita, serena se quedo asombrada al ver la rapidez con que el los desnudo a ambos y su corazón latió con mas fuerza cuando el la abrazo sobre la cama, comiéndole los labios ardientemente, haciéndola gemir de puro placer.

-para Darién, que si mis padres nos escuchan tendremos serios problemas, pero aun así el no paro de besarla y a acariciarla por todas partes, mientras serena perdía la razón y se sumergía en el placer de sus caricias, lentamente chupaba uno de sus senos mientras con sus manos acariciaba el otro, pero serena entre tanto placer al fin tuvo un momento de lucidez y logro hablar arle. –Darién por favor no quiero que mis padres se den cuenta de que algo pasa y nos encuentren así, si eso pasara se me caería la cara de vergüenza y nunca los podría volver a mirar a la cara además de que tú también tendrías serios problemas. El la miro y no pudo evitar reírse mientras la miraba a los ojos lo que la hizo enojar un poco.

-tranquila princesita, tus padres están profundamente dormidos y nada los despertara, de hecho Jedite les hecho algo en sus bebidas que tardaría una ora en hacer efecto, así cuando yo llegara ya estarían profundamente dormidos, y ahora sigamos que necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo serena. _"hay serena si supieras lo que tengo planeado, para nosotros me odiarías, pero ya no puedo seguir viéndote de vez en cuando, te quiero para mi y solo para mi"._

-eres un hombre muy malvado Darién, el sonrió y se coloco encima de ella, para lentamente ir penetrándola, llevándola lentamente a la cima del cielo haciéndole olvidar que hace unos momentos estaba muy enojada con el… - Darién mas, el empezó a cabalgarla con mas fuerza y cuando escucho como ella llegaba a la cumbre el también la siguió con una sonrisa la abrazo mientras ella intentaba que su corazón latiera normalmente, aunque parecía difícil ya que sonaba con un gran tambor. –me odio a mi misma.

-lo que tienes que hacer es amarme y dejar de decir esas tonterías serena, ahora vamos que tengo deseos de ti otra vea, ella lo miro y no lo podía creer, pareciera que ese hombre nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. –jajajajaja eres tan bella y transparente mi vida y no contigo nunca me canso de hacerlo, ahora vamos serena que de verdad te necesito, necesito estar dentro de ti.

-ir a donde si estamos completamente desnudos y si me quieres tener, potque no ahora mismo si estamos en la cama después de todo, el bajo de la cama completamente desnudo como un dios griego y camino hacia la puerta y extendió la mano para que ella fuera a su encuentro, cuando ella lo hizo el salió con ella hacia la escalera que estaba en penumbras con solo la luz de la luna filtrando por la ventana. –que planeas esto es una locura. Serena quiso entrar de nuevo a su habitación pero el no se lo permitió.

-vamos amor quiero hacerlo aquí, serena miro donde el señalaba y pensó que estaba completamente loco, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el la beso apasionadamente y fue descendiendo con ella hasta la mitad de la escalera, quiero que pongas tus manos tres escalones mas arriba, ella lo obedeció como si estuviera en medio de un trance y el se coloco detrás de ella, deslizo lentamente sus manos por la espalda de serena y cuando toco su humedad cavidad ella estaba mas que empapada. –sube un poco la pelvis amor, ella obedeció y el dirigió su miembro muy inflamado a la entrada empapada de serena, lentamente empezó a entrar y salir haciéndola gemir de placer y deseo lo que la asisto al no poder controlar sus gritos ya que con esa posición el la penetraba cada vez mas profundo.

-Darién no para no puedo mas, el no le hizo caso y aumento el ritmo mientras ella descendió las rodillas en las escaleras y siguió gritando con cada embestidas de el luego la hizo levantar y agarrar de la barandilla para penetrarla de forma mas dura y salvaje haciéndola gritar mas y mas hasta que ella llego al mas gran orgasmo y callo desmayada en los brazos de el.

-hay muñeca como te deseo, Darién la pego de los laterales de la escalera y la penetro hasta que el mismo llego a la cima luego la llevo a la cama y la acostó dejándola profundamente dormida, tomo su ropa y antes de salir la miro con deseo y algo de enfado. –no quisiera irme, pero pronto acabare esta pantomima y podre tenerte solo para mi lo quieras o no mi serena, tu eres mía solo mía, hasta la muerte amormío, salió de la habitación y de la casa de serena prometiéndose que pronto la tendría para siempre junto el.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

-aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana después de esa noche tan maravillosa y a la vez tan vergonzosa en la que me acosté con Darién y que lo hicimos hasta en las escaleras de mi casa, creo que nunca mas pasare por esas escaleras sin sentirme culpable. _"últimamente pienso demasiado en el, que me pasa, eso esta mal el s malo y me ha hecho cosas muy malas, aunque también me ha hecho sentir mucho placer_" -pero que estoy pensando, al mirarse al espejo serena noto que se había puesto muy roja. –debo tranquilizarme ya casi es la fiesta.

-En eso se escucho un toque en la puerta seguido de la madre se serena que entraba vestida con un bonito kimono azul oscuro con flores amarillas bordadas. –serena aun no terminas de arreglarte hija, pero si ya muchos invitados ya han llegado incluyendo al señor chiba y todos preguntan por ti, serena se giro y miro a su madre quien la miro sorprendida y orgullosa. –estas preciosa hija, serena sonrió aunque sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y miro el espejo una vez mas para ver su atuendo.

-Ella también traía puesto un kimono, pero de color rosa con flores bordadas de color blancas, llevaba unos aretes con forma de luna y una cadena a juego con los aretes y se había peinado en dos coletas ya que siempre le ha gustado ese peinado y en sus 15 años no quería cambiar eso, ya que había cambiado tantas cosas por lo menos quería tener ese capricho y esperaba que Darién no se molestara. "_porque debe importarme que Darién le guste o no mi ropa o mi peinado, pero espero gustarle, hay no otra vez me volveré loca" _

-serena te encuentras bien, vamos hija es hora de bajar, serena asintió y bajo las escaleras junto a su madre lo que la puso muy nerviosa al recordar lo que había pasado en las escaleras, y como su madre la miraba intrigada se controlo y trato de mostrar una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras, en eso miro al final de la escalera a su amiga rei y eso la hizo sentir mas tranquila, termino de bajar los escalones y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-Rei no puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé qu estarías de viaje con tu padre en la india, pero me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido estar aquí con migo, Rei le sonrió aunque serena noto que había algo extraño en su mirada y que la miraba con mas insistencia que de costumbre, pero debía ser su imaginación ya que Rei no tenia ningún motivo para mirarla así como con desconfianza y algo de reproche. –me alegro además de que estés ya que mis padres invitaron a muchas personas de la empresa de mi padre, por lo que solo invitaron algunas de mis amistades y eligieron a los mas formales, por cierto te queda lindo ese kimono.

-gracias serena tu también te vez muy bonita con ese kimono rosa, serena veía el kimono rojo de su amiga y le gusto aunque le llamo la atención los cuervos negros que tenia dibujados. –pero eres una tonta serena si piensas que me perdería tu cumpleaños, pero aunque se que acabas e bajar te pido que subamos a tu habitación un momento así te pruebas el collar que te e traído, serena la miro bastante extrañada ya que el collar que tenia puesto le combinaba a la perfección, aunque como era su amiga acepto subir con ella hasta la habitación. Pero en cuanto entraron Rei cerró la puerta con seguro y la miro algo enfadada.

-muy bien serena, quiero que en este mismo instante me digas la verdad, serena la miro extrañada y sin entender absolutamente nada de nada. –quiero que me digas a donde fuiste de campamento, ay que busque el que nombre que me dio tu madre y no lo encontré en ninguna parte, al escuchar esto serena se puso muy pálida, peor de inmediato recordó que Darién tenia muchas cámaras en la casa y en su habitación trato de tranquilizarse ya que si se agitaba podía poner en mucho peligro a su querida amiga Rei.

-hay Rei lo que paso es que tu sabes lo despistada que soy. Y al parecer le di mal el nombre del campamento a mami, es por eso que no lo encontraste, sabes es como la vez en que te dije que nos viéramos al lado de la feria del centro, pero en vez de llegar hasta allá me quede en la heladería ya que habían sacado un nuevo sabor de helado y lo estaban dando a probar, Rei la miro por un momento algo desconcertada intentando recordar, luego sonrió y la miro.

-ya me acuerdo, pero mejor ponte el collar que te traje, ya que debemos bajar o todos se extrañaran de que la cumpleañera demore tanto, serena sonrió y se quito las joyas que tenia para ponerse un hermoso collar de oro con una medalla en forma de luna, junto con unos aretes a juego que hacían relucir mas con la piel de serena, -te queda precioso, por cierto serena quieres ir mañana en la tarde con migo de paseo?

-este collar es precioso. Muchísimas gracias Rei y si claro que me gustaría ir a pasear con tigo mañana en la tarde, serena dio varias vueltas y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga muy contenta. –ahora bajemos que quiero que todos vean el preciosos collar que me haz regalado, ambas bajaron muy contentas las escaleras pero serena se puso algo nerviosa al notar la intensa mirada que le daba Darién.

-parece que todos quieren saludarte amiga, serena asintió y se separo de Rei para ir a saludar a los demás invitados, rato después Rei empezó a platicar muy ha gusto platicando con una chica de pelo corto aunque sentía la mirada demasiado insistente de un hombre rubio muy apuesto que se la comía con los ojos. De pronto el hombre se le acerco y la invito a bailar y ella acepto algo hipnotizada por su mirada, peor sintió algo extraño al tocar sus manos por lo que después de un baile no le dedico mucha atención.

-parece que ya es hora de servir la cena, Rei por favor espero que mañana podamos conversar de tus vacaciones en la india, Rei asintió peor vio algo extraño en la mirada de serena que la preocupo, una hora después de cenar mientras hablaba con Ami. Rei noto como serena entraba disimuladamente a una habitación y después de eso un hombre joven y apuesto entraba detrás de ella en la misma habitación, esto le llamo bastante la atención ya que el joven era mayor que serena y por lo que había escuchado era el jefe del papa de serena, eso hizo fruncir ligeramente el seño a Rei. "hay_ serena en que estarás metida amiga_".

Flash back

-Rei muchas gracias por aceptar no ir a esa feria, me ha dado mucho miedo solo de pensar en haber ido, Rei la miro, pero lucia triste y serena se preocupo.-sigues triste por lo que te dijo tu abuelo verdad. No debes preocuparte estoy segura que tu padre regresara pronto amiga.

-tienes razón, pero vamos no quiero que te pongas triste. Ha mira en esa heladería están promocionando un sabor de helado nuevo porque no vamos a ver si es tan delicioso como anuncian , en cuanto serena escucho la palabra heladería se puso muy feliz y empezó a dar vueltas y a garro a reo de la mano para salir corriendo a la heladería.

-vamos Rei corre yo quiero aprobar esos helados, ambas llegaron a la heladería corriendo y riéndose muy felices.

Fin del flash back.

-"_no puede ser, serena mintió en su habitación, peor porque si estábamos solas, es mejor que me valla y mañana hablo con ella a solas, algo me dice que ella tenia miedo de que nos escucharan, pero no en esta casa, siento algo extraño, como si me vigilaran" _–Ami discúlpame, pero me duele un poco la cabeza podrías decirle a serena que me tuve que retirar, esta asintió y Rei después de despedirse de los padres de serena salió de la casa un poco apresurada, sin darse cuenta de que Jedite había salido detrás de ella.

-mientras en la biblioteca estaban aun serena y Darién

-no sabes lo sexy que te vez con es kimono, Darién tenia arrinconada a serena contra una pared mientras le agarraba los senos por encima de la ropa, desde que te vi con el he deseado poseerte, no sabes lo deliciosa que te vez amor mío. Serena se derritió por dentro al escucharlo decirle amor mío y permito que el la besara apasionadamente y al estar así de abrazados pudo sentir la excitación de Darién.

-debemos volver o alguien puede sospechar y venir a ver porque demoramos, es mejor irnos Darién, pero este ignoro sus palabras y la volvió a besar mientras von sus manos lentamente le acariciaba el muslo, basta Darién no tenemos tiempo.

-el tiempo es relativo amor ahora déjame tocarte, eres mi geisha particular, mía solo mía hasta la muerte hermosa, ella se asusto de sus palabras. - y pronto nos iremos lejos de aquí en donde te tendré solo para mi, el le hablaba al oído sin dejar de tocarla de pronto serena casi suelta un grito al ver como Darién le mordía un pezón sobre la tela del kimono mientras se lo abría un poco en la parte de abajo y se baja el cierre del pantalón.

-Darién no pensaras hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer, de verdad no tenemos tiempo y alguien podría entrar y no quiero que me descubran haciendo esto contigo por favor. El no la escucho y aprovechando que aun la tenia pegada de la pared le bajo los pantis y la penetro callando sus protestas con un beso apasionado que sello toda protesta de serena y la termino de hacer sucumbir ante el placer.

-mi amor adoro estar así dentro de ti Darién la penetraba cada vez mas duro mientras serena se tapaba la boca para que sus gritos no se escucharan fuera, y agradeció que la música estuviera tan alta, así no avergonzaría a sus padres ante sus amigos ya que Darién la estaba penetrando cada vez con mas fuerza y vigor haciéndola llegar a la cima del cielo mientras con la boca mordisqueaba su cuello.

-por favor cariño no me dejes marcas en el cuello no quiero que mis padres se den cuenta de nada te lo suplico el no respondió pero dejo de besarle el cuello mientras lentamente iban llegando a la cima de estasis, Darién espero a que ella llegara para llegar el también y solo varios minutos después serena tuvo fuerzas para hablar. –debemos regresar Darién.

-muy bien cariño, pero antes ve al baño y arréglate un poco que no quiero que nadie disfrute con verte desarreglada e intuya lo que paso. Serena escucho lo que el decía algo sorprendida de sus palabras y se asusto de que en verdad alguien los hubiera visto.

-crees que alguien nos haya visto, espero que no me moriría de vergüenza si alguien nos vio entrar y se enojan mis padres, serena se puso pálida solo de imaginarlo pero Darién la tomo entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos y la abrazo calmándola de inmediato.

-tranquila preciosa, me refería a mis primos que son unos metiches y vieron cuando entramos a este lugar, peor no te preocupes tus padres estaban lejos y los demás estaban ocupados bebiendo y bailando para darse cuenta de lo que hacíamos, ella recibió con una sonrisa el beso de Darién que poco a poco se volvió a poner ansioso y apasionado. –mejor ve o te hare mía de nuevo y esta vez si nos cucharan, el se hizo a un lado y ella salió rápido de la habitación y sin que los demás invitados se dieran cuenta corrió al baño del pasillo a arreglarse la ropa y refrescarse un poco, mientras Darién salía y se ponía a hablar con sus primos.

-Ami disculpa haz visto a mi amiga Rei, serena regreso 10 minutos después refrescada, pero no encontraba a su amiga por ninguna parte. Y como antes la había visto hablando con Ami se le acerco a preguntar pero Ami parecía algo nerviosa al responder.

-si ella dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se retiro después de despedirse de tus padres. "no_ puedo decirle que Jedite salió detrás de su amiga, eso la preocuparía, además después de ver como estaba con el señor chiba, si le digo algo el se puede enojar conmigo o peor puede dejar que su primo me moleste mas. _–serena me gustaría decirte que te ves preciosa con esa ropa y que estoy segura de que pareces una modelo, serena se ruborizo a escuchar esto.

-gracias Ami, ahora vamos que quiero disfrutar mi fiesta antes de que acabe, una hora después serena estaba muy cansada y se despidió de sus padres y de los demás invitados, pero su padre le pidió que esperara ya que debía hablar con ella después de que se fueran los invitados, los cuales se fueron retirando rápidamente al ver que serena estaba muy cansada. Cuando serena pensaba que se habían ido todos se extraño de ver a Darién y a sus primo aun en la sala conversando. –dime padre de que me querías hablar.

-serena amor el señor Chiba me ha confesado que se ha enamorado de ti y me ha pedido que le permita cortejarte y ser tu esposo ay que según el tu sientes algo por el, pero por respeto a mi le haz dio que yo debo aprobar esa relación, dime si es cierto mi princesita, serena los mito a toso como si estuvieran locos y se sorprendió de lo orgulloso que sonó su padre al hablar.

-es una broma papa?, serena no entendía pero por la cara de Darién algo debió pasar que lo obligo a decir todo así como así, pero que sucedió…

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo y de hecho les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero con mis clases e tenido poco tiempo y llego muy cansada a mi casa, y aunque podría escribir por salir del paso como hacen algunas personas, no lo hare ya que disfruto escribiendo cada capitulo y aunque suene pretenciosa e logrado que cada capitulo sea interesante y nadie se aburra.

No se preocupen aun faltan muchos capítulos a esta historia y el jueves público otro cap. de prisionera de tus labios.

Aparte pronto publicare una nueva historia, en la que espero me sigan junto a esta, pero por el amor que le tengo a sailor moon y por lo fuerte del tema de la otra aun no decido con que personajes hacerla, aunque la primera opción es los personajes de crepúsculo. Las quiero y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias e ideas de con que anime o libro hacer mi otra historia, pero ojo el tema es mas fuerte de los que hasta ahora he escrito.

Me pueden encontrar en facebook como Katherine Hernández si desean preguntarme algo, se cuidan y karla muchas gracias por tus comentario y a todas las demás también.


	15. problemas

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Feliz navidad para todas, espero les siga gustando mi historia y les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos pero la historia si y me pondría triste si alguien la copia ya que eso es plagio.

-papa te pido que por favor me dejes hablar un momento en privado con el señor chiba por favor, kenyi miro a su hija muy sorprendido de escuchar hablar a su hija de una forma tan seria cuando ella siempre era alegre y bromista. Pero ahora sonaba demasiado seria y formal y después de meditarlo un momento ya que era su futuro después de todo y nunca obligaría a su princesa a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. La miro seriamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-esta bien mi querida serena, puedes ir a la biblioteca con el señor chiba. Que yo los esperare aquí y señor chiba recuerde que ella es mi dulce niña y no admitiré que le falte el respeto aunque sea usted mi jefe. Darién no dijo nada solo asintió y camino junto a serena a la biblioteca seguidos por el papa de serena con la mirada. "_mas vale que este señor chiba no intente nada raro con mi bebe o yo mismo le hare pagar con mis propias manos, ya que serena es mi linda niña". _–tranquila ikuko esperemos a que salgan, kenyi agarro la mano de su esposa y se sentaron juntos en la sala a esperar.

-ya dentro de la biblioteca serena cerro la puerta y miro a Darién bastante enojada, mientras le dedicaba una mirada muy seria y algo enfadado. –se puede saber que diablos a pasado ahora y porque le haz dicho eso a mi padre de que quieres casarte con migo, para que lo sepas no me quiero casar soy muy joven para eso, así que bajo ningún concepto seré tu esposa Darién. De hecho ya es más que suficiente con ser tu maldita zorra como para tener que soportarte el día entero.

-serena te estas pasando y no te conviene hacerme enojar, ahora deja las tonterías y saca una sonrisa mientras le dices a tu padre que estas muy feliz de ser mi esposa y que me amabas en secreto y que ahora que te lo e pedido eres la chica mas feliz de este mundo y que de verdad sabes que te amo y te protegeré siempre. Esto hizo enfadar más a serena.

-Darién yo te odio y jamás me casare con un maldito idiota como tu que solo me lastima a mi y ahora a mis seres queridos. Estas palabras hicieron enfadar a Darién poniéndolo rojo de la furia. Rápidamente el se acerco a serena y la arrincono contra la pared inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo mientras le agarraba las manos la beso salvaje y agresivo que no tenia nada de cariñoso y si todo de posesivo y dominante, ese beso serena lo sentía como si fuera una violación a su boca y al ver la mirada tan malvada y lujuriosa de el sintió algo de miedo.

-eres completamente mía le decía Darién mientras jadeaba aun por lo intenso del beso que le había dado y de nuevo volvía a besarla obligándola a responder ante su beso mientras el descaradamente le manoseaba los senos, mientras levantaba sutilmente la falda de serena y entraba la mano en du húmeda cavidad. –y te lo demostrare ahora mismo se bajo el zíper le hizo a un lado los pantis levantándole un poco la pierna y la penetro de una sola estocada haciéndola gemir, Darién la beso apasionadamente para que sus gemidos no se escucharan afuera mientras la envestía una y otras vez mas y mas duro pellizcándole los senos con la mano que le había introducido dentro de la blusa haciéndola estremecer hasta que logro que ambos llegaran al climas.

-Lo ves me perteneces dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos. –y para que lo vallas sabiendo serena, solo le pedí tu mano a tu padre por mera formalidad ya que desde hace un tiempo tu eres mía, eres mi esposa legalmente te guste o no, serena lo miro totalmente incrédula y en estado de shop como si a Darién le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo así se acomodo la ropa y le dio una mirada de odio y sorpresa a la vez.

-cuando se recupero de la sorpresa serna lo miro incrédula. –de que rayos estas hablando ahora, eres un mentiroso, dime que ganas con decir tantas mentiras Darién, yo no soy tu esposa y mucho menos te pertenezco. Serena estaba muy agitada y sentía que no tenía fuerzas mientras intentaba calmar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

-Te equivocas preciosa ya que hace varias semanas hice que el tonto de tu padre firmara los papeles que autorizaban y consentían que te hiciera mi esposa y tu firmaste los papeles restantes así que eres mi esposa te guste o no serena. Ella lo miro con la boca abierta, eso no podía ser verdad o si?

-porque me haz hecho esto, eres muy malo Darién. No sabes cuanto te odio, para mi eres el hombre mas malvado, arrogante y cruel del mundo. Escuchar estas palabras tan horribles de su amada no le gusto para anda a Darién y odiaba que ella se sintiera así, pero las cosas se habían salido de control. El había decidido esperar a que ella lo amara para contarle que ya estaban cazados y que los días que estuvieron de viaje eran como su luna de miel, pero esos malditos complicaron todo y por eso ahora serena estaba enfadada con el.

-vasta serena, no te conviene hacerme enojar ricura y menos después de lo de tu amiguita y ahora mas te vale que le digas a tu padre lo muy enamorada que estas de mi. Le dirás que ansias ser mi esposa. "_perdón amor no quiero hacerte sufrir, dios abe como me duele, peor es por tu propio bien que debo ponerte a salvo" _–ahora cuando salgamos mas vale que seas convincente serena, ella lo miro con mucho desprecio algo que el no fue capaz de soportar y la beso a la fuerza mientras ella forcejeaba tratando de liberarse la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entro un muy enfadado kenyi, quien separo a Darién de serena y le dio un fuerte puñetazo mientras ikuko abrazaba a su hija, quien estaba muy nerviosa y temblando.

-mire señor chiba a mi no me importa si es mi jefe o no, solo se que ella es mi pequeña niña y jamás permitiré que ningún hombre venga a mi casa a lastimarla u obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quera hacer, yo nunca permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Mejor lárguese de mi casa y si quiere despídame. Eso a mi no me importa, si serena no quiere yo nunca se la entregare me entendió.

-ja pues fíjese mi querido señor kenyi que serena ya es mía, ella es legalmente mi mujer, de hecho usted debería fijarse mejor cuando firma cualquier papel. Kenyi lo miro extrañado por ese comentario y lo miro muy confuso. Darién sonrió y lo miro a la cara con algo de pesar en los ojos. –me refiero a que hace algunas semanas usted me firmo algunos papeles sin leerlos y en esos papeles estaba la petición formar de su consentimiento para la boda y su permiso al ser ella menor de edad para ser mi esposa, después de eso serena también firmo los papeles correspondientes sin saber nada hasta ahora ella tampoco sabia que era mi linda esposa. Así que le pido que deje esa aptitud tan protectora, ya que no sirven de nada esa tontería y acepte que su niña ahora es mi esposa. Al escuchar esto kenyi estaba completamente rojo de la rabia.

-de que demonios esta usted hablando señor chiba, yo nunca hice tal cosa eso es una vi mentira y no puedo creer que usted sea capaz de inventar algo así. Darién lo miro y dio un largo suspiro para luego sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo paso a kenyi, quien lo mito extrañado, acepto el sobre y al abrirlo extrajo de el unos papeles y después de desdoblarlos los comenzó a leer, mientras leía los papeles kenyi si iba poniendo mas pálido termino de leer y se sentó en la silla con la mano agarrando fuertemente su pecho.

-papa que pasa te sientes mal? El no contestaba y su cara parecía llena de tristeza y desconsuelo aparte parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. –papi por favor dime que te pasa, es mejor llamar a un medico a ver que pasa, kenyi miro a su niña, a su pequeña muy triste y la agarro de la mano para que se acercara dándole un abrazo comenzó a llorar, la madre de serena entro y al ver esto se acerco a su marido bastante preocupada de verlo en ese estado.

-perdoname mi niña de verdad yo no sabia nada, debía protegerte y yo mismo te e metido en la boca del lobo, yo no sabia, por favor mi pequeña perdóname. Serena tomo los papeles y los leyó y el alma le cayo a los pies cuando entendió claramente lo que decían, en pocas palabras desde hace semanas ella era oficialmente la señora chiba, el había manejado las osas y ahora ella era completamente suya u ya nadie podría defenderla de el.

-papi por favor tranquilo. _"Ahora que debo hacer, mi padre esta casi al borde de un infarto si dejo que se impresione o enoje mas puede morir. Además de que si se entera de lo que Darién me ha hecho… no. no puedo hacerlo tengo que decirle una mentira o esto se pondrá peor". –_papi tu sabes que el señor chiba es un buen hombre y no es tan malo como quiere hacer parecer y aunque se perfectamente que no debió hacer las cosas de esa forma, puedo entender que lo hizo por amor, ya que yo también lo amo te pido que nos des tu bendición para poder compartir nuestras vidas juntos.

-serena… Darién la miraba sorprendido, pero ella solo podía ver a su padre y rezar para que creyera sus mentiras por su bien, ella no quería que su familia sufriera más. En eso se escucharon pasos y un chico como de 12 años entro a la casa y les sonrió a todos, pero al ver a su padre tan afectado corrió a abrazarlo.

-papa que esta pasando aquí acaso te sientes mal? Desde la sala se puede escuchar sus discusiones, serena quien es este señor y porque mi padre se encuentra así, alguien diga algo. Serena abrazo a su hermano y trato de sonreírle, aunque no le salió muy bien. –no pasa nada sami. Nuestro padre estará bien, es solo que este señor es el señor chiba el jefe de papa, además de que será mi esposo y por eso papi esta así ya sabes como el es de protector conmigo, así que no te asustes hermanito no pasa nada malo.

-Señor chiba dígame ahora que pretende con esos papeles que le dio a mi esposo, ikuko lo miro molesta ya que a ella serena no la engañaba para nada y sabia lo mucho que su hija estaba sufriendo aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario. El la miro y sonrió por primera vez en todo ese rato.

-Mande ha preparar para mañana en la noche una ceremonia mas oficial en el templo así nuestra unión será bendecida y mis ayudantes le traerán un vestido de novia apropiado para serena y ropa adecuada para ustedes también , de hecho usted mismo sabe señor kenyi que llevaba preparando una boda, solo que nadie sabia quien era la novia.

-muy bien entonces hasta entonces no quiero que se acerque a mi hija y aunque se que legalmente es su esposa no se la entregare hasta que no estén bendecidos como se debe en el templo señor chiba, Darién asintió y saco una sortija de su chaqueta muy hermosa y se la coloco en la mano a serena. Bajo la mirada atónita de todos, el diamante que tenia en ese dedo debía valer una fortuna.

-ahora me retiro, espero que me puedan ver como un hijo mas y serena te veo en la boda, no hagan ninguna tontería y vallan ha señor kenyi le doy las gracias por aceptar que serena sea mía definitivamente, kenyi lo miro sorprendido, si por el fura no aceptaría, pero debía hacerlo por su hija ya que al parecer ella quería esa unión y aparte seria muy difícil anular ese matrimonio con todo el dinero y poder de chiba estaba seguro que podría usar a los abogados y quitarle a su preciosa niña.

-serena mi amor no tienes que hacerlo si no quiere aun estamos a tiempo mientras no se consuma el matrimonio de anularlo, serena bajo la cabeza no podía decirle a sus padres que ya el matrimonio se había consumado. Levanto la mirada y se vio en el espejo, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia estilo princesa y aun así se sentía triste, era el día mas triste de su vida cuando debería haber sido el mas feliz y para colmo no había podido encontrar a su amiga Rei era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-ya están los invitados en el templo y todo esta listo no hay vuelta a tras lo mejor es tratar de sonreír y esperar que desde ahora todo mejore mami, en eso se acerco uno de los ayudantes a avisar que la ceremonia ya iba a empezar y después de arreglarse el velo serena salió en compañía de su padre hasta donde la esperaba su verdugo.

-fue una hermosa ceremonia serena, muchas gracias por dejarme ser tu dama de honor amy sonreí pero serena estaba algo seria en eso vio que se acercaba Jedite acompañado de Rei quien parecía enojada y nerviosa y al ver a serena corrió a su lado y la abrazo.

-tranquila serena aquí estoy no me ha pasado nada malo, serena la miro a los ojos y noto algo extraño en su mirada, cosa que no le gusto para nada. –déjame verte. Te ves preciosa serena miro a si amiga y trato de sonreírle.

-te he llamado desde hace dos días porque no aparecías Rei y porque llegaste en compañía del abogado de Darién, dime que esta pasando por favor amiga, no vez que todo esto me pone de los nervios y no digas que no es nada porque te conozco demasiado bien.

-si te digo que ya todo esta bien me puedes creer y si es verdad que paso algo peor te lo contare mas tarde ahora tranquila y disfruta de tu fiesta, serena asintió y trato de sonreír en eso Darién se acerco y abrazo a serena miro a Rei quien lo miro y se fue a otro lado dejándolos solos.

-serena te debo una explicación de lo que esta pasando y te prometo que te la daré, pero por favor quiero que esperes hasta cuando estemos a solas y cambies esa cara, ella lo miro dudosa, pero su corazón le decía que debía creerlo aunque seguía dolida por lo de los papeles y todo eso.

-esta bien radien fingiré que no ha pasado nada pero mas vale que tu me digas que paso de verdad, el asintió y se dieron un beso mientras eran observados desde lejos por un hombre de pelo blanco.

Feliz año nuevo para todas y espero les haya gustado este cap y les prometo que el próximo será mas picante.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Espero les guste este Cap., confieso que lo e hecho ya tres veces y no quedaba conforme de cómo había quedado, por lo que me dije que esta vez lo dejaría como quedara, espero no decepcionarlo y se que solo son escusas para ustedes, por lo que no intentare darlas, solo quiero pedirles humildemente perdón por la tardanza y aclarar que aun faltan muchos capítulos para que se acabe esta historia.

Un hombre impecablemente vestido miraba desde lejos como la pareja de novios celebraba, junto con sus seres queridos y los amigos más cercanos mientras había derroche de vinos y champaña, ajenos a los pensamientos del joven. –disfruta cuanto puedas chiba que tu mujer será quien pague la deuda que tienes conmigo, no perdonare que por tu culpa mi primo halla sido acecinado y dando un ultimo vistazo salió de hay siendo escoltado por sus guardaespaldas.

-no puedo mas reí por favor dime lo que paso y porque desapareciste de esa forma, me tenias muy preocupada y mas esta boda tan repentina a la que he sido prácticamente obligada. Darién que no me quiere decir absolutamente nada de nada, serena estaba muy agitada y varios invitados lo empezaron a notar.

-mejor subamos a cambiarte, ya casi debes irte con Darién, serena iba a protestar, pero reí la hizo callar. –serena es mejor que aparentes que solo estas nerviosa de casarte con un hombre mayor, aparte de nosotras muy pocas personas saben de tu relación con Darién y piensan que te estas casando porque Darién se enamoro de ti y tan rápido y dominante como es el decidió, prácticamente te llevo a una boda sin que tu estuvieras muy de acuerdo, para todos esta noche será tu primera vez y por eso haz estado tan nerviosa esta noche.

-bueno no puedo decir que están muy lejos de la verdad en algunas partes y muy equivocados en otra, pero esta bien Reí vamos a cambiarme y a seguir con todo, luego partiré con Darién a su departamento y tu nos veras allá, la pelinegra asintió y sonrió, mientras Darién las observaba intensamente en compañía de Jedite.

-serena miraba al que ahora oficialmente era su esposo, sentado junto a ella, mirándola algo nervioso aunque intentaba sin mucho excito disimularlo, su mirada era extraña y preocupada, como si temiera por algo o alguien, mientras que Reí quien estaba sentada junto a ellos en compañía de Jedite la miraba un poco apenada como si se sintiera culpable de algo o estuviera ocultando algo muy grande. – ya dejen de miraditas que yo no entiendo y díganme de una lo que esta pasando, ya tenemos mas de 10 minutos aquí sentados y ninguno de ustedes a dicho absolutamente nada. Les grito serena de mal humor, Darién le agarro las manos mientras que Reí trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa que no le llego a los labios.

-muy bien serena te lo voy a decir, pero por favor quédate sentada, ella bacilo, pero decidió obedecer la petición de su amiga. –junto después de que saliera de tu casa mi auto fue interceptado por otro auto, al escuchar eso serena dio un grito de terror mirando a su amiga entre sorprendida y asustada. El hombre que conducía el auto era un alemán de pelo plateado, con una apariencia imponente, debe de tener como de algunos 30 años y su mirada es muy fría amiga, peor lo peor es que quería saber de tu y de Darién seré, de hecho las cosas se pusieron muy fea hasta que llego Jedite y me salvo amiga, le agradezco que me halla seguido, en eso el le agarro las manos a reí y le sonrió con adoración lo que dejo bastante confundida a serena.

-ustedes están demasiado cariñosos, pero esta bien no interrumpiré mas, pero díganme de una vez que fue lo que te paso amiga y porque tanto misterio, bien ahora digan que fue lo que les paso, y de que se supone que te salvo el y porque parece que me están ocultando algo grande.

-serena basta déjame continuar sin interrumpir quieres, Reí se enojo, un poco, pero serena sabia que no era de corazón, sino que simplemente a su amiga le gustaba regañarla, pero era parte de su gran amistad.

-ya ya no te enojes, puedes continuar, de pronto Darién quien se había levantado hacia unos momentos volvió a sentarse junto a serena y le agarro las manos fuertemente, cosa que extraño a serena un poco, peor no dijo nada y dejo a su amiga continuar.

-cuando Salí de tu casa no me di cuenta, pero un auto me estaba siguiendo y me hizo chocar contra un albor, pero como tenia el cinturón de seguridad solo me golpee un poco la cabeza, estaba un poco confundida por el choque y un hombre alto bastante hermoso y de pelo rubio platinado me ayudo a salir del auto, en eso Jedite carraspeo ya que no le gusto que llamara hermoso al tipo ese. –pero cuando Salí del auto me di cuenta de que el había causado mi accidente y lo que es mas me tiro al piso y me agarro las manos, me dijo que si no quería morir tenia que decirte a ti que te reunieras con el.

-pero de que estas hablando, quien es ese tipo y porque quería que e reuniera con el, no creo que fuera diamante, ese no es su estilo el ataca de frente y vendría por mi directamente Darién.

-no serena cariño la persona que ataco a rei fue otra persona que me odia porque metí preso a un familiar que me estafo, lo malo es que su familiar murió en una riña en la cárcel debido al control de la prisión y de que el tipo era muy problemático amor, pero aun tu amiga no termina déjala continuar.

-el caso es que cuando trate de resistirme el tipo dijo que yo no era tan desagradable y que mejor me haría suya y luego me mataría si no lo ayudaba a capturarte, pero como era mas fuerte que yo de un jalón rompió mi blusa y rasgo mi falda dejándome en ropa interior y empezó a tocarme…, el caso es que Jedite llego en ese instante me lo quito de encima y lo golpeo, comenzaron a pelearse y de pronto llegaron varios autos con los guardaespaldas de ese tipo y antes de que pasara lo peor, también aparecieron los de Jedite y nos sacaron de ahí, pero el caso es que ese tipo esta tras de ti serena.

-pero no entiendo porque me busca a mi y si su primo murió en prisión porque me tiene que involucrar a mi solo porque Darién lo metió en la prisión. Acaso ese tipo esta demente o es que se ha vuelto completamente loco.

-serena lo que pasa es que su primo era Seiya Kou el mismo que involucro a tu padre en desfalco y quien estuvo robándome, pero al liberar a tu padre y descubrirse que era el culpable su primo se volvió un poco irresponsable y busco problemas con quien no debía y por eso pretenden atacarme en mi punto débil que en este momento eres tu, fue por eso que decidí hacer publica nuestra relación, y lo de nuestra boda.

-querrás decir tus tretas, porque el único que sabia y planeo esas bodas fuiste tu y fue con engaños y mentiras y ahora estoy atada a ti hasta que te canses de mi o me muera, ya que haz puesto en peligro a mi familia y amigos, pero esta bien tu ganas, no tengo deseo de luchar contra nadie y quiero que protejan a reí no quiero que nadie mas la intente lastimar de nuevo.

-tranquila serena que de las hermosa reí me ocupo yo, ahora tu y Darién deben hablar y aclarar algunas cosas, mientras esta hermosura y yo nos vamos ya que también debemos arreglar algunas cosas, porque esta amiga tuya le encanta discutir por todo, aunque aun así estoy loco por ella, vamos reí, su amiga se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a serena y salió en compañía de Jedite dejando a serena sentada en el sofá aun confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-me alegro de que no le contaras todo lo que sucedió cariño, creo que serena se pondría como loca si se entera de que ese tipo…

-tienes razón, pero gracias a tu ya estoy bien, serena esta muy impactada y si se entera de que ese tipo de violo entonces eso la pondría peor, aunque aun estoy muy triste por lo que me paso, con tu ayuda lo iré superando.

-si amor aunque ese tipo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando lo atrape te juro que pagara con su vida lo que te hizo, eres de ahora en adelante mi mujer y el pagara a verte tocado mi hermosa flor.

-gracias Jedite, te agradezco tanto si no fuera por ti ese hombre me hubiera matado, subieron al auto de Jedite y mientras recorrían las calles reí volvió a recordar lo que paso después de que salió del auto luego de estrellarse.

Flash back

-pero que paso, porque choque mi auto, en eso la puerta se abrió y un hombre muy hermoso la ayudo a salir de el y de un jalón la termino tirando fuera del auto y caer en el suelo. –quien eres tu, no vi con que choque creo que algo me dio por detrás, el tipo le dio una mirada fría y se coloco sobre ella.

-pensaba sacarte la información que quiero de tu amiga serena o matarte, pero ahora que te veo bien creo que me divertiré contigo antes, reí no entendía a que se refería cuando de pronto el le rompió la ropa desgarrándosela y dejándola casi desnuda ante la aun confundida chica, ella trato de defenderse, pero el le pego y le rompió la ropa interior poniéndose encima de ella y besándola a la fuerza, se abro el cinturón le separo las piernas y entro en ella de una sola envestida haciendo que reí gritara de dolor mientras el poco a poco hacia sus envestidas cada vez mas fuertes. –eres demasiado estrecha y deliciosa, para su pesar rei se encontró gimiendo y gritando mientras el la seguía utilizando y como experto excitaba el cuerpo de ella para que respondiera en eso se escucho un auto y apareció Jedite y como loco lo tiro alejando a reí de el.

-te matare imbécil, Jedite saco una pistola, pero el tipo ya se había montado en su auto y arrancado, luego aparecieron los guardes pardas de ambos y empiezan a pelear mientras Jedite se la llevo a su departamento. –aquí estas a salvo no te lastimare, pero por favor di algo hermosa, se que el te hizo algo horrible y lo matare por ellos, pero debes hablar, para que tu corazón no se enferme. Rei lo miro triste y deprimida por lo que había pasado y al verlo de verdad preocupado se atrevió a besarlo.

-límpiame de lo que ese hombre me hizo por favor tómame, Jedite la miro sorprendido para luego llevarla al baño y después de ambos bañarse la llevo a la cama en donde de una manera dulce al principio que luego se torno muy salvaje borro lo que el otro hombre había hecho a reí llevándola a un mundo nuevo.

Fin del flash back

Mientras tanto serena miraba por la ventana mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara, Darién la miro y se enfado de que ella lo hubiera rechazado varias veces desde que se habían quedado a solas, ella era su mujer y si el quería estar con ella, pues ella tenia que permitirlo y cooperar, se acerco a ella y antes de que ella dijera algo mas la beso a la fuerza, mientras ella intentaba defenderse.

-eres mía y ahora mismo te lo recordare serena, así no lo olvidas nunca me escuchaste, ducho esto la tiro a un sofá y comenzó a besarla y agarrarla por todas partes, sus manos tocaban y apretaban toda la piel de serena mientras su boca devoraba de forma salvaje todo su cuerpo.

-no para por favor Darién ahora no quiero hacerlo, pero el no escucho le termino de quitar la ropa y se desnudo el, para así separarle las piernas y entrar en ella de una sola estocada en un baile en el que serena se vio obligada a responder ya que su propio cuerpo la había traicionado y respondía como un perro amaestrado ante las ordenes y carisias de su amo. –me engañe unos días pensando que te apreciaban peor me doy cuenta de que te odio Darién, no sabes cuanto te odio, el se enfado y la giro para así penetrarla mas intensamente haciendo que ella gritara cada vez mas y mas.

-eres mía solo mía y esta noche te demostrare a quien le perteneces querida mía, después de esta noche siempre lo recordaras princesita. La llevo hasta el comedor y la acostó en la mesa separándole completamente las piernas, bajo la protestas de una enfadada serena el se coloco sobre ella y la penetro salvajemente como una fiera mientras serena intentaba golpearlo inútilmente hasta que su cuerpo se rindió ante el y comenzó a responder ante sus besos y carisias.

-no puedes negar que tu cuerpo me reconoce princesa, sin bajar el ritmo Darién la deslizo mas al borde de la mesa haciendo que sus manos quedaran en la silla y así facilitar la penetración. –vamos se honesta y di que quieres en verdad, ella lo miro y no pudo negar el deseo que sus ojos reflejaban, lo deseaba en verdad. "_esta mal pero de verdad lo deseo, deseo ser su mujer"_

-te deseo Darién, por favor sigue dame mas, el devoro sus labios como un sediento bebe agua y esta vez no se controlo, se podían escuchar los gemidos y gritos de serena encima de la mesa, de repente el se bajo de la mesa y la atrajo asía el sin que ella dejara totalmente la mesa mientras le agarraba las piernas para que lo rodeara.

-ven a mi hermosa, ella lo miro y lo beso, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, pero se recupero rápido y la atrajo mas a el sin dejar de besarla la volvió a penetrar una y otra vez hasta que en medio de una danza salvaje ambos llegaron a la cima. –eres maravillosa, serena lo miro cansada y se dejo caer en le pecho de Darién, este la cargo yen vez de llevarla a la cama la llevo a tomar un baño con el. –te dije que aun no acaba, esta es nuestra noche de bodas y te juro que te hare misa hasta el amanecer, abro la llave y le hecho el jabón liquido al agua mientras se sentada colocando a serena sentada en cima de el. –siéntate encima de mi serena, quiero que tu misma lo metas dentro de ti, ella lo miro y asintió, gimiendo al sentir como se deslizaba dentro de ella.

-eres un pervertido, pero me gusta sentirte dentro de mi Darién el no pudo mas al escuchar esas palabras la empezó a embestir desde abajo mientras serena saltaba en su regazo, gritando cada vez mas alto hasta que juntos llegaron a la cima, Darién no se controlo y durante toda la noche la hizo vibrar de placer hasta que al fin ambos cayeron muertos de cansancio en la cama, pero ni así la soltó, sino que durmió abrazado a serena. –te amo, luego de decir esto ella quedo completamente dormida junto a el.

Gracias por esperarme, les quiero y agradezco sus comentarios.


	17. escape

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Mis queridas amigas e vuelto, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y si no gracias de todas formas por leerlo, algunos personajes que aparecerán de ahora en adelante son míos, espero que les agraden.

No puedo creer que ya han pasado 6 meses desde que el me obligo a casarme con el, me case mediante otro de sus malditos chantajes y manipulaciones. Y aunque por alguna extraña razón a un lo quiero, lose soy patética, pero se que el me ama, pero su amor es demasiado posesivo y dominante, no me deja salir nunca, según el es para protegerme de ese tipo que me quiere matar, pero solo me quiere para el. Cuando esta aquí me besa y me toma de la forma más apasionada posible y lo peor es que mi cuerpo traidor lo acepta, soy débil ante sus carisias, sus besos.

En ocasiones pienso que mi forma de reaccionar cuando me hace suya se debe a que el ha sido el único hombre que mi cuerpo ha conocido, antes de eso ningún hombre me había tocado y solo había sentido mi corazón latir un poco por el chico de los video juegos, pero nunca paso de darme una sonrisa, ahora que lo pienso nunca mas lo volví a mirar, ya que Darién es demasiado celoso, de cualquier chico que se me pudiera acercar.

No puedo dejar de estar nerviosa, no se como me deje convencer de mi mucama, si es que es tan dulce y amable y se ha convertido en mi amiga, aunque en varias ocasiones me ha molestado como se comporta con mi Darién, "_mi Darién, no puedo seguir llamándolo así, si pienso abandonarlo._" Rini ha demostrado ser una buena amiga, que me ayudara a escapar de Darién, solo espero que todo salga bien, en medio de mis temores escucho como alguien se acerca y abre la puerta, por suerte es Rini que me mira de forma extraña. –no se porque pero algo en su mirada me inquieta un poco. "algo_ me da desconfianza, pero no se que será_"

-que pasa Rini, no me digas que ya no podremos irnos, la chica me mira un poco indecisa, es mas que obvio que oculta algo, pero tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que ni puedo detenerme a pensar en esto. –no estoy segura de escapar. Darién se enfada mucho si descubre que me fui mientras no estaba, pero es la única oportunidad que tendré de escapar de el, tal vez sea mejor dejar este plan y que me conforme con el amor que el me da, aunque sea tan posesivo. Y me consuma tanto hasta el punto de asfixiarme.

- no pasa nada serena, y no puedes arrepentirte ahora, ya tengo todo listo, vamos que contrate un auto, el cual nos espera afuera, ese nos llevara a un lugar seguro. Al escucharla, algo no me cuadro bien en eso, pero pensé que eran mis nervios y no le di importancia, un grave error por mi parte.

-contrataste un auto? Pensé que pedirías un taxi, no se Rini esto me da una muy mala sensación, creo que es mejor dejar todo esto. No me gusto la mirada que Rini me dio y de repente saco una pistola y me apunto con un alma. –Rini que haces porque me apuntas, no eras mi amiga. Me llene de pánico e incredulidad mientras ella solo seria de mí.

-tu amiga? No seas estúpida, jamás seré amiga de una tonta ilusa como tu serena, en eso otro hombre entro y me puso un pañuelo en la cara lo que me izo perder el conocimiento y haciendo que callera desmayada hay mismo. –maldita perra pagaras el haberte acostado con Darién, como alguien tan simple como tu lo pudo conquistar. Ahora si me librare de ti estúpida. –peruru llévala al auto ahora que nos están esperando.

-ay, sentía mi cabeza mareada, trate de moverme, pero no podía mis manos estaban muy sujetas y me dolía mucho intente separarlas, pero no se podía, al abrir los ojos me quede horrorizada al ver que estaba amarrada de pies y manos en una cama enorme de lo que parece un cuarto de hotel. Trate de gritar, pero tenia un una cinta en mi boca, de pronto escucho el ruido de una discusión y Rini entro a la habitación mirándome con odio, cuando de pronto se escucho un disparo.

Rini cayo muerta al lado de la cama dejándome completamente sorprendida, no podía ni moverme, aunque estando amarrada tampoco lo podría hacer aunque quisiera. Mire a la puerta a ver quien la había matado. Y pude ver como el asesino tenia una pistola en la mano, y era el, era yaten quien me miraba como un loco lleno de lujuria y odio, me apunto con la pistola, cerré mis ojos, esperando que disparara, pero el solo se acerco y rompió mis ropas.

- no puedo matarte, no aun sin disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo, mi lema con las mujeres es, primero gozar de ellas quieran o no y luego matarlas serena, y veo que contigo recibiré muchísimo placer. Abrí los ojos entre sorprendida y temerosa, no me gustaba que me tocaran a la fuerza, lo odiaba y algo me decía que esto seria peor a como Darién siempre lo hacia.

-que pasa serena, no te hagas la mojigata si Rini me contaba todas las cosas que hacías con Darién, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos bastante y quien sabe hasta te pueda tener como mi mujerzuela un tiempo, aunque de ante mano te digo que seria corto tiempo, ya que me aburro fácilmente.

Ese hombre estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí y aunque era muy hermoso, su mirada daba miedo, cerré los ojos esperando a que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera y luego me matara, pero solo escuche un cañón sonando, no quería mirar, pero alguien me quito las cuerdas y me dijo al oído. –tranquila serena, no te lastimare, y ese bastardo ya esta muerto.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ya que nunca espere ver a diamante hay con una pistola en la mano rescatándome, eso me daba mala espina, ya que diamante no es de los que hace las cosas por nada, pero entre estar amarrada en un cuarto con cadáveres y irme con el, preferí lo segundo, no se que mas paso solo se que cuando Salí de esa habitación y vi los demás cadáveres fuera de la habitación me volví a desmayar.

-despierta serena, lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontraba en otra habitación mas amplia y con unos ventanales grandes abiertos que daban a una hermosa vista al mar, un hermoso hombre me miraba y me asuste un poco al ver a diamante, me levante de la cama y pude notar que tenia puesto un vestido de color perla muy bonito con detalles en flores color oro. –tranquila serena, no pienso lastimarte, sino que deseo darte mi ayuda.

-se que me ayudaste antes, pero es difícil de creerte cuando ya haz intentado violarme en una ocasión diamante. Te conozco y si me haz ayudado es porque quieres algo a cambio, así que ya dime que es lo que quieres de mí.

-veo que haz cambiado un poco preciosa, pero esta bien, te deseo y lo sabes, así que te propongo un trato, si te acuestas conmigo por tu propia voluntad te ayudo a desaparecer del país y que Darién no pueda encontrarte en un tiempo, que dices preciosa serena, te doy la oportunidad de liberarte de Darién, a cambio de un poco de tu cariño, pero si no lo haces te devolveré a Darién claro que antes disfrutare de tu cuerpo un poquito.

-eres un bastardo. seamos sinceros diamante, lo único que quieres es mi cuerpo verdad, si es así porque no me tomaste cuando me desmaye, te ahorrarías tiempo y molestias, no crees? Algo en su mirada me hizo temblar, pero no quise apartar mi mirada y lo desafié.

- porque no es lo mismo serena, quiero ser el prime hombre al que te le entregas por propia voluntad, sin que sea a la fuerza, en la cama quiero que seas receptivas, que dejes los temores y le des rienda suelta a la pasión hermosa, seme acerco lentamente y beso mi pelo. – me gusta el olor de tu cabello, sus manos vagaron por mi rostro, quiero que descanses y esta noche me brindes una noche de pasión. O prefieres ser tomada a la fuerza.

- si hago lo que quieres, me dejaras ir y me ayudaras a escapar de mi marido, es esa tu propuesta diamante. "_hay dios mío que debo hacer, es mejor aceptar su propuesta, de todas formas si me negara el podría hacer lo que quisiera y nadie me ayudaría, es mejor hacer lo que el quiera por ahora y en cuanto pueda escapar si las cosas se tornan difíciles o si me miente en su propuesta"_

_-_ Tienes mi palabra serena, pero no quiero una muñeca en la cama o un ser inanimado, quiero que colabores, que aceptes mis besos y mis carisias aunque solo sea una noche, que te olvides de cualquier rencor que tengas contra mi y te entregues, solo si haces eso te dejare libre y te daré medios para poder escarpar de Darién.

-pides demasiado lo sabes, pero esta bien diamante, solo te pido que no sea hoy, aun necesito acostumbrarme a la idea y relajarme un poco mas en tu compañía, además estoy nerviosa aun por lo de Rini y yaten. Su mirada iba directamente hasta mis ojos y sonrió, se sentó a mi lado y me beso en los labios. –que fue eso.

-acepto esperar, te daré dos días serena para que hagamos el amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no podre besarte o acariciarte, después de hacerte completamente mía y mientras arreglo todo para tu partida deberás compartir mi cama con migo.

-ese no es el trato haz dicho que solo lo tengo que hacer una sola vez diamante, eres todo un caso, sabia que no podía confiar en ti. Serena casi estaba a punto de llorar, pero se controlo. No era momento para que ella se pusiera a llorar.

-tesoro solo te estoy pidiendo varios días y noches de placer es acaso es mucho pedir, frente a la libertad que obtendrás serena, deberías estar agradecida con migo por haberte rescatado de una muerte segura, pero por esa mala voluntad que tienes e cambiado de opinión, mañana te entregaras a mi con nada mas que una sonrisa y total cooperación.

-esta bien, pero cuanto tiempo exactamente es el que estas pidiendo, no quiero cambiar una prisión por otra diamante. Sus ojos me miraban divertidos ante mi respuesta, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho.

-una semana de tu larga y libre vida es lo único que te pido serena, en esa semana quiero disfrutarte y saborear toda tu piel, a cambio de eso te daré lo que necesites. Si es que aun quieres irte de mi lado claro esta, pero te advierto que cuando una mujer prueba las delicias que se hacer en la cama, nunca quiere irse.

-solo te daré eso diamante, solo una semana que empieza mañana, ahora por favor, podrías hacer que alguien me traiga algo de comer, de verdad muero de hambre. El sonreía complacido mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pierna con todo el descaro del mundo mientras me retaba con la mirada a que intentara quitar su mano.

-enseguida mi hermosa princesa, minutos después varias chicas vestidas de mucama entraron con bandejas de comida la pusieron en una mesita y salieron de la habitación, diamante estaba hay, pero no me importo Salí de la cama y antes de acercarme a la comida el me tomo en sus brazos. –pero… no pude seguir hablando ya que el tapo mi boca con la suya en un beso apasionado que me dejo sorprendida y sin aliento.- ahora si me retiro para que comas tranquila.

Gr-gracias, el sonrió de nuevo desde la puerta y me guiñó un ojo. Mire como se iba y cerraba la puerta y respire aliviada de poder tener unos minutos a solas para pensar y poder comer algo, ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre. No había dado un paso cuando volvió a abrir la puerta y desde ella me miro de forma extraña y lujuriosa.

-por cierto en dos horas espero que bajes te he dejado un vestido, en esa silla por favor después de bañarte póntelo para bajar, deseo ver como te queda, ahora me retiro, amenos que desees que me quede, pero si lo hago te haría mía ahora mismo, pero como veo que necesitas comer te lo perdonare por ahora mi adorada Reyna.

-no puede ser que me tenga que poner este vestido aunque es muy hermoso. El vestido era de color amarillo dorado largo hasta las rodillas, pero con un abierto a los lados y hilos dorados era lo que lo sujetaba dando la impresión de ser frágil, sensual y delicado a la vez, junto con un escote bastante provocativo e indecente en V amplia. –por lo menos no es uno de esos baby doll que me obligaba a poner Darién. Aunque una mujer que se ponga este tipo de vestido para un hombre es como pedir que el te tome y te haga el amor.

-algo me dice que en vez de mañana es hoy que el quiere que me entregue a el, pero si con esto empieza la vendita semana que me pidió, creo que lo hare con tal de escapar de seguir siendo el títere o mejor dicho la muñeca de estos egocéntricos y despiadados millonarios. Aunque mentiría si dijera que me da miedo o que siento que estoy traicionando a Darién, si el se entera estoy casi segura que es capaz de matarme.

En eso se escucho un pequeño ruido y serena se percato de que era su estomago, por lo que dejo de pensar en tantas cosas y se dispuso a comer el suculento plato que le habían subido, ya que no resolvería nada matándose de hambre.

Hola e regresado, prometo que los próximos cap serán mejores. Y con respecto de Rini, quien vio el anime o leyó el manga sabe porque la mate y con respecto a serena ella tendrá que tomar decisiones que pueden alterar su futuro, pero no desaniméis, que Darién sigue siendo el protagonista jajaja.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Espero les guste este capitulo y sigan leyendo mis historias. (regrese)

Mi dios que voy a hacer, no quiero hacer eso, pero si no lo hago estoy segura que no podre salir de este lugar, ni escapar de Darién, aunque creo que me equivoque al aceptar ese acuerdo tan descabellado con diamante. Estoy casi segura de que el trama algo, pero tampoco tengo mas opciones además de que le e dado mi palabra, lo mejor será que termine de arreglarme y baje a cenar con el o mejor dicho a ser su cena ya que con ese vestido que me trajo no creo que el quiera contenerse y esperar dos días para tenerme en su cama y disfrutar de mi cuerpo.

Salí de la habitación y me quede sorprendida al ver a diamante. Estaba hay de pie parado frente a mi puerta. Al verlo me quede impresionada, ya que estaba vestido de manera muy elegante. parecía un verdadero príncipe y no solo por ser un hombre muy hermoso. Sino también por su forma de vestir. Llevaba un traje blanco de un perfecto corte ingles una camisa de seda en un color negro y zapatos blancos de algún diseñador muy importante. Todo el demostraba poder, dinero y lujos. Lo que me hizo preguntarme en que me estaba metiendo.

-de verdad que te vez exquisita y esplendorosa como una diosa serena. Lentamente se me acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios. En sus ojos pude leer claramente todo el deseo que el sentía por mi. –relájate mi querida princesa, solo quiero que disfrutes de la velada que e preparado para ti, además eres tan hermosa que no puedes prohibirme aunque sea darte un pequeño beso, pero sobre todo quiero que disfrutes y te diviertas hoy mi serena.

-prometo que lo intentare, te he dado mi palabra y espero que tu cumplas la tuya. El me miro a los ojos y sonrió mientras me guiaba por un largo pasillo, descendimos por unas escaleras talladas con hermosos diseños griegos. De pronto el me miro con una extraña sonrisa y me tomo ente sus brazos cargándome al estilo nupcial, mientras comenzó a descender con migo entre sus brazos-diamante, pero que crees que haces.

-solo quiero que este momento sea especial para ti desde el inicio y que nunca olvides los momentos que pases a mi lado mi preciosa diosa. He preparado una maravillosa velada solo para ti y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que disfrutes y tengas una bella y maravillosa experiencia a mi lado.

-eres muy encantador diamante. El siguió cargándome hasta que llegamos a una sala decorada en tonos muy alegres y unos músicos tocaban violines y arpas. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado una música tan hermosa y sublime a la vez.

-es la primera vez que escucho algo tan hermoso, muchas gracias en verdad te lo agradezco, no se porque pero sentí deseos de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y no derrame ni una sola lagrima. El me miro y pude ver que iba a besarme.

-tu eres mucho mas hermosa amor mío, lentamente se me acerco y sus labios tocaron delicadamente los míos, sentí como se movían lentamente dándome tiempo a aceptar sus besos, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era algo incorrecto lo que hacia y no sabia como reaccionar a lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente sentía.

-espera diamante, creo que debemos esperar, no estoy lista aun para esto… el interrumpió mis palabras con sus besos y evito que continuara, pero sus besos no eran posesivos sino todo lo contrario, eran muy dulces y agradables.

-cariño no pienses solo debes dejarte llevar, pero esta bien pasemos a la cena. La cual estoy seguro de que encontraras tan deliciosa como yo te encuentro a ti. Sus palabras me hicieron ruborizar y solo asentí, mientras el me guiaba a la mesa decorada con hermosas flores de azucenas y violetas.

-esta bien disfrutemos de esta cena y de tu hermoso compañía la cual e de confesar es muy diferente a como me lo había imaginado, cuando quieres eres todo un adorable y atento caballero. Es casi como si fueras un príncipe. Vi en sus ojos algo de picardía, pero también había algo más que no sabia como llamar. –es mejor que disfrutemos de la música y la comida, además de la agradable compañía que estas siendo esta noche.

Durante toda la velada diamante se dedico a contarme alegres anécdotas e historias mientras daba suaves besos en mi mano de vez en cuando hasta que poco a poco me fui relajado completamente, la cena fue servida y me quede asombrada, nunca había comido algo tan deliciosos y con tanta mezcla de sabores. Al terminar la cena diamante insistió que pasáramos a un sofá frente a los músicos quienes al parecer estaban muy concentrados en tocar una hermosa melodía que cuando llego a su fin casi me hizo llorar mientras sentí los brazos de el en mi cintura.

Sus besos lograron cautivarme y ni cuenta me di cuando los músicos salieron y dejaron una hermosa melodía tocando en un estéreo. El me empujo hasta acostarme completamente en el sofá mientras me miraba completamente embobado y cariñoso.

-en verdad no sabes lo que me alegra que estés relajada y que disfrutes este momento a mi lado, te deseo y adoro verte así tan hermosa. Cuando sonríes parece que fueras un ángel o una diosa.

En sus ojos vi que me besaría y es la primera vez que no quise apartarme de el. Poco a poco sus labios tentaban a los míos. Hasta que su suave boca se apodero de la mía, pero no por la fuerza sino con delicadeza y paciencia.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en una dulce y apasionada danza de besos y poco a poco no pude contener un gemido. Francamente no se en que momento me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a otra habitación, solo me di cuenta cuando sentí la suavidad de la cama debajo de mi espalda, pero casi ni sentía sus peso, ya que había puesto sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, distribuyendo su peso para no aplastarme.

Sus ojos me miraban con adoración y deseo, pero aun así no me atacaba como un perro lujuriosos, sino que me tentaba con sus labios y con su cuerpo, excitándome logrando que lo deseara, que me sintiera tentada suavemente una y otra vez. Pensé que se aprovecharía de mi, pero el no hacia eso, el quería que yo lo deseara y poco a poco lo estaba logrando. De pronto se paro de la cama y me miro con deseo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dejándome completamente sorprendida.

-soy un hombre de palabra serena, prometí que te esperar y eso precisamente es lo que are si de verdad quieres que me valla. Por eso necesito escucharlo de tus labios, si me pides que espere unos días lo hare, pero si en cambio pides que me quede te tomare y tratare tu cuerpo como si fuera la mas hermosa y delicada de las rosas serena.

-eres tan atento y para ser sincera, si espero a otro día estoy completamente segura de que me voy a arrepentir, así que es mejor que me hagas tuya en este momento y demuéstrame todo el deseo que tienes de tenerme entre tus brazos, te juro que no opondré resistencia, pero solo tengo una pequeña condición.

-con tal de tenerte hare lo que quieras, solo pide mi hermosa reina y será tuyo. Mientras me hablaba se iba quitando lentamente su chaqueta, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo directo a los ojos. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, dándome una muy buena vista de su pecho musculoso. No se podía negar el era un hombre hermoso en verdad, pero aun así mi corazón no latía por el como lo hacia por Darién.

-quiero que en todo momento seas tierno y paciente, que me hagas el amor despacio, quiero saber lo que es ser tomada de forma gentil y sin ser obligada o lastimada para lograr tu placer, solo serás mas brusco si lo pido, se que será difícil controlarte, pero a cambio de que lo hagas no opondré resistencia, ni llorare.

-esa no es una petición mi hermosa serena, sino que es el deber de todo hombre. Las mujeres son delicadas como pétalos de rosas y de esa forma es que deben ser tratadas, se que hace un tiempo te lastime al tratar de forzarte a ser mía y desde el fondo de mi corazón me arrepiento de ello, hare todo para borrar esa fea impresión que deje en ti serena.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y pude leer en ellos que de verdad sentía las palabras que decía, también había deseo, pena y otro sentimiento que no sabia bien que podía ser, diamante era tan extraño y a la vez tan interesante, aun así me daba miedo, pero ya no había vuelta a tras, no podía seguir siendo la niña llorona y cobarde de antes, ahora debía ser fuerte y enfrentar el resultado de mis decisiones.

-tranquilo diamante, ya te he perdonado lo que paso en esa ocasión, pero ahora quiero que me demuestres como se hace el amor de forma tierna y me lleves en tus brazos al paraíso, que me muestres ese mundo de ternura que nunca e conocido.

-eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo. Mi hermosa serena.

Lentamente se me acerco y pude sentir como sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los míos, descendiendo lentamente hasta mi cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo de forma delicada. Poco a poco me fui excitando y sin que me diera cuenta, ya me había quitado el vestido.

El trataba mi cuerpo como si fuera la mas delicada de las porcelanas, sin dejar de ser tierno y delicado sus manos descansaban sobre mis senos, masajeándolos, apretándolos, sus caricias eran expertas, se notaba que querían hacerme estremecer de placer, pero dentro de mi brotaba la semilla de la culpa, sentía que traicionaba a Darién y no pude evitar derramar una lagrima que el quito con sus labios.

-por favor amada mía no llores si quieres que me detenga lo hare princesa.

-no por favor continua, no es por ti que lloro, solo continua así como vas por favor.

Lentamente comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez iba descendiendo dejando suaves besos por todo mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mi sexo protegido por mis pantis y me beso sobre ellos, luego con sus manos poco a poco fue retirando la prenda que le impedía ver la parte mas intima de mi cuerpo, sentí como esta prenda salía de mis piernas y me dejaba completamente expuesta ante su mirada que era de total admiración y deseo. Mientras en su hermoso rostro lucia una sonrisa mesclada con algo mas...

-Quiero que disfrutes esta noche serena, ya que esta noche hare que conozcas la cima del placer de la forma más delicada y deliciosa. Mi hermosa Reyna. Mientras me hablaba sus manos se deslizaban por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios besaban mi cuello y todas esas sensaciones juntas fueron despertando en mí una gran excitación, fue descendiendo mientras me llenaba de besos hasta llegar al lugar de mi cuerpo que ansiaba tocar y se deleito explorándome y disfrutándome, haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsionara en un orgasmo brutal.

Me sentí muy extraña. Feliz y a la vez triste y comencé a llorar, en ese momento el me miro con ternura y besos mis lagrimas y antes de que pudiera intuir lo que haría entro dentro de mi despacio para que me acostumbrara a su gran tamaño. En sus ojos vi deseo y sus labios devoraban los míos no con presión, sino más bien con ternura, incitándome con paciencia a seguir a su boca mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí.

-gracias eres maravilloso. El no respondió sino que aumento sus embestidas mas y mas haciendo que todo mi cuerpo explotara de nuevo en un nuevo orgasmo, pero aun así el siguió envistiéndome hasta que su cuerpo también llego a la cima del placer.

-eres maravillosa serena y me encantas, esta noche no te dejare dormí. Antes de que pudiera responder el volvió a capturar mis labios y siguió devorando mi cuerpo toda la noche hasta que ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

En otro país había una habitación hecho pedazos y un hombre bastante molesto rompiendo todo lo que encontraba, mientras varios de sus empleados solo temblaban de miedo, ya que cuando su jefe se ponía así era de armas tomar.

-como demonios aun no la han encontrado, saben lo peligroso que es que ella este y ya saben quien mato a yaten y sus secuaces, solo espero que serena este bien y que quien la haya secuestrado no la lastime, porque matare a cualquiera que le haya puesto un dedo encima a mi mujer, ella es solo mía.

-señor seguiremos investigando, pero al parecer alguien se llevo a la señora y mato a todos, pero tenemos una pista de que quien la secuestro era un árabe enemigo de yaten y que en realidad mato a todos y se llevo a la señora, pero esto no esta confirmado aun, además es un poco extraño como llego a nosotros esta información.

-de que hablas como que un árabe mato a todos y se llevo a mi esposa, es mejor que averigüen quien la tiene y lo maten, pero eso si a mi esposa no le hagan ni un solo rasguño.

-no se preocupe señor la señora no será lastimada. El empleado salió mientras Darién miraba hacia un cuadro en donde aparecía serena sonriente.

-regresaras a mi, aunque tenga que matar a todos para que regreses, eres solo mía.

Ojo les aclaro que Darién sigue siendo el protagonista, pero lo hare sufrir un poquito, gracias por sus mensajes les quiero.


End file.
